


Трудности перевода

by roseIceberg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Romance, figure skating, victor tortures Yuuri with the Russian language, yuuri lives in russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Виктор и Юри приезжают в Россию. Юри с трудом осваивается в новой языковой среде и часто попадает впросак из-за непонимания молодёжного слэнга и идиоматических выражений, большинство из которых ставят его в тупик.





	1. Белые ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано на: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5315626/13692110  
> Рейтинг и размер работы со временем могут вырасти. По мере написания могут добавиться новые жанры и предупреждения, так что будет не лишним всякий раз заглядывать в шапку.

После недолгого отдыха в Хасецу перед новым сезоном Виктор заявил, что в этом году они будут жить и тренироваться в его родном Санкт-Петербурге. И вот теперь Юри с трудом привыкал к новой языковой среде, непонятным обычаям и белым ночам. От пробивавшегося сквозь шторы света не спасала даже повязка на глазах, не раз выручавшая его в подобных случаях. Ну, не удавалось Юри уснуть, хоть ты тресни… бейсбольной битой себя по лбу. Скорее всего, сказывалась ещё и разница во времени (шесть часов – это вам не это). Проворочавшись до двух часов ночи, он понял, что выспаться ему сегодня не суждено, и, тихонько выскользнув из-под одеяла, взял смартфон и отправился на кухню, чтобы не будить Виктора. 

Юри подумал, не поболтать ли ему с Пхичитом, который сейчас находился в Таиланде. Юри прикинул, что там сейчас должно быть около шести утра. Вряд ли друг обрадуется звонку в такую рань. Юри вздохнул и решил заняться русским языком, который начал изучать ещё в Японии. Однако его успехи до сих пор были невелики. Ну, не давался ему великий и могучий. Потому что одно и то же слово могло означать абсолютно разные понятия в зависимости от контекста. Например, пол мог означать половую принадлежность человека или деревянный настил жилища. А ещё существовала масса слов, смысл которых зависел от ударения, которое, как правило, никак не обозначалось в печатных текстах. Поди пойми, что именно означает мука, то из чего пекут пирожки или же душевные либо физические страдания. Однако наибольшие проблемы были у Юри с фонетикой из-за того, что в японском языке не существует буквы «л» и с пониманием множества идиоматических выражений, коими изобиловала речь Юрио и других русских фигуристов, с которыми он познакомился на тренировках. В ответ на просьбы пояснить, о чём шла речь, Юрио обычно отмахивался, мол, это непереводимый местный диалект. Виктор же терпеливо объяснял, пытаясь подобрать подходящие по смыслу понятия, но это не всегда помогало.

Юри открыл обучающую программу и принялся тихонько читать вслух, привычно спотыкаясь на букве «л». 

\- Кому не спится в ночь глухую? – поинтересовался показавшийся в дверях заспанный Виктор, одетый в белый махровый халат.

Юри с виноватым видом воззрился на него и, поправив очки, сказал:

\- Извини, никак не могу привыкнуть к вашим ночам.

\- Странно, вечером ты выглядел таким уставшим после тренировки, что я не стал звать тебя на ночную прогулку, чтобы показать, как на Неве разводят мосты. Но раз уж ты не спишь, мы можем встретить рассвет и посмотреть, как их сводят.

\- Здорово! – воскликнул Юри, подпрыгивая на табурете.

\- Ага, только кофе выпьем, - смачно зевнул Виктор и направился к кофейной машине.

\- Давай я сварю, а ты пока прими душ и оденься, - предложил Юри, предпочитавший сваренный в джезве молотый кофе той бурде, которую обычно выдавала машина.

Виктор кивнул и отправился в ванную.

Выпив кофе и съев чуток нежирного творога, они вышли из дома. Обитал Виктор в жилом комплексе "Медалист", в своё время купив там квартиру из чистого пижонства. Теперь из-за закрытия станции метро "Лесная" на реконструкцию ему приходилось пешкодралить аж до Выборгской или до Площади Мужества, чтобы добраться до спорткомплекса "Юбилейный", где он обычно тренировался. С учётом пересадок дорога отнимала около часа. Примерно столько же занимала поездка на автобусе (с учётом времени его ожидания). Поэтому Виктор теперь предпочитал добираться наземным транспортом, чтобы Юри имел возможность полюбоваться красотами Северной Пальмиры. Однако сейчас метро было закрыто, да и общественный транспорт не ходил. Конечно, можно было бы вызвать такси, но пешая прогулка по ночному городу была намного романтичнее. Кроме того, времени до без четверти пять, когда начнут сводить Литейный мост, было вполне достаточно, чтобы дойти к нему неспешным шагом.

\- Я покажу тебе Литейный мост, он - самый старый и один из самых красивых в городе, - сказал Виктор и, взяв Юри за руку, зашагал по проспекту Маршала Блюхера.

Пока они шли по пустынной в это время суток Кантемировской улице, было не особо интересно, но когда в районе одноимённого моста они свернули на Выборгскую набережную, Юри залюбовался освещённой бегающими и мигающими огоньками телебашней. На поверхности воды играли разноцветные блики от отражающихся в реке фонарей. Пролёты простенького на вид каменного моста были красиво подсвечены зеленоватым светом. Затем его внимание привлекла совмещенная водно-сухопутная заправка Лукойла. К ней можно было и на машине подъехать со стороны набережной, и на катере – со стороны реки. Через четверть часа ходьбы после плавного изгиба Большой Невки вправо вдалеке показался, как пояснил Виктор, Гренадёрский мост, подсвеченный яркими огнями. В качестве музыкального сопровождения к экскурсии он запустил на своём смартфоне воспроизведение альбома «Реки и мосты» рок-группы «Машина времени», сказав, что эта музыка как нельзя больше подходит по настроению к тому, что они видят. Юри не особо вслушивался в слова, но медленная мелодичная музыка ему очень понравилась. Миновав Гренадёрский мост, они направились к Сампсониевскому, на подступах к которому сверкали на другой стороне реки подсвеченные прожекторами фасады недавно построенных торговых центров. Каждый из мостов был по-своему красив. За Сампсониевским мостом можно было увидеть на той стороне Большой Невки Нахимовское училище и крейсер «Аврора». Витя поворчал, что раньше подсветка крейсера была более удачной, чем эти трёхцветные световые пятна, но Юри всё равно восхитился величественным кораблём и торжественной строгостью фасада училища. Они бродили уже больше часа, но он не чувствовал усталости, а лишь небывалое воодушевление, влюбляясь в родной город главного человека в своей жизни.

Миновав Пироговскую набережную и вдоволь налюбовавшись ярко освещёнными жёлтыми фасадами домов на набережной Кутузова, находившейся на другой стороне Большой Невки, они наконец вышли к Неве в непосредственной близости от их конечной цели – Литейного моста. С реки потянуло прохладным свежим ветерком. Как раз в это время край неба порозовел – занимался неяркий северный рассвет. Освещение тут же погасло, и всё вокруг, словно по волшебству, внезапно переменилось. Туристов, пришедших сфотографировать одну из достопримечательностей Петербурга, тут собралось немало. Поэтому Виктору пришлось отпустить руку Юри, пояснив, что таких, как они, здесь не любят. К счастью, Юри, до сих пор стеснявшийся публичного проявления чувств, ничуть не обиделся.

Облицованные розовым гранитом опоры Литейного заиграли в лучах восходящего Солнца. Перила моста украшало художественное литьё. В центре каждой секции находился щит с гербом города, поддерживаемый с обеих сторон русалками, хвосты которых были вплетены в растительный орнамент. За Литейным виднелись вдали Троицкий мост и Петропавловская крепость. Юри тут же засуетился, делая на фоне разведенного моста их селфи с Виктором. Толпа загалдела, когда широкий пролёт, стоявший почти вертикально, дрогнул и стал медленно опускаться. Действительно, это было чудесное зрелище, стоившее бессонной ночи. Проникнувшись красотой момента, Юри захотел продемонстрировать свои познания в русском языке и шепнул Вите на ухо:

\- Я тибя рубру.

Виктор затрясся от смеха.

\- Что-то не так? – обиделся Юри.

\- Всё так, кроме последнего слова. Я просто вспомнил один бородатый анекдот, вот и не сдержался.

\- Виктор, как анекдот может быть с бородой, он же не человек? – удивился Юри. То, что анекдот – это короткая смешная история, он уже усвоил, но не всегда понимал, где именно ему следует смеяться.

\- Бородатый анекдот – это просто очень старый анекдот. Скорее всего, он намного старше меня, - пояснил Виктор.

\- Расскажешь, чтобы и я посмеялся? – попросил Юри.

\- Ну ладно, слушай. Было у одной женщины три дочери на выданье, но никто не хотел брать их замуж из-за того, что они не выговаривали букву «л». Наконец она нашла им женихов из приезжих и перед смотринами строго-настрого велела дочерям не произносить слова, в которых была буква «л». Поначалу всё шло хорошо – девушки успешно исполняли матушкин наказ. Но потом один из мужчин закурил и случайно уронил тлеющий пепел на ковёр, который вскоре начал дымиться. Тут одна из девушек не выдержала и сделала ему замечание: «Коварер, коварер, а поровичок-то прогорер». Другая сразу же одёрнула сестру: «Мира, Мира, ты забыра, что нам мама говорира?» Третья сестра толкнула её локтем в бок и сердито сказала: «Ты б сидера да морчара, будто деро не твоё!». Вот женихи снова от них и разбежались, - Витя снова хихикнул и умолк.

\- А дальше что? – поинтересовался Юри.

\- Ничего.

\- Ну и что тут смешного, если у девушек проблема с дикцией, из-за чего они не могут выйти замуж? – насупился Юри. – Ири ты так пытаешься намекнуть мне, что я тоже должен искать синонимы без этой буквы?

\- Блин! Я просто вспомнил этот анекдот без всякой задней мысли! – схватился за голову Виктор – романтическая встреча рассвета стремительно катилась к очередной размолвке из-за недопонимания.

\- Причём тут эта еда? И что такое задняя мысль? – снова спросил его, словно любопытный слонёнок из старого мультика, Юри.

\- Блин – это цензурный синоним одного нецензурного слова. А что такое задняя мысль, я покажу тебе, когда мы вернёмся домой, - пообещал Виктор.

\- Тогда идём домой, - не поняв двусмысленного намёка, согласился Юри.


	2. Знакомство с родителями

Как следует размявшись, Юри вышел из спортзала, когда у Виктора заканчивалась тренировка с Яковом. Когда Никифоров решил вернуться в спорт, Фельцман, поворчав для порядка, всё же принял под свое крылышко блудного фигуриста. Стоило Виктору намекнуть, что в противном случае он найдет другого тренера, как Яков сразу стал намного сговорчивее. Тренеры в этом плане весьма ревнивы – никто не хочет, чтобы его воспитанники сбегали к конкурентам. Кто ж откажется от курицы, которая несет золотые яйца, в смысле завоевывает золотые медали? Вот и приходилось закрывать глаза на то, что Виктор теперь открыто жил с этим япошкой и тратил на него время, которое мог посвятить самосовершенствованию.

\- Доброе утро, Юрио, – поздоровался Юри с Плисецким, ожидающим у бортика, пока Яков закончит с Виктором.

\- Оно было добрым, пока я не увидел твою морду, – недовольно буркнул Юра. – Не понимаю, почему Виктор до сих пор носится с тобой, как дурень с писаной торбой.

\- Что такое «писаная торба»? – проигнорировав оскорбление, поинтересовался Юри.

\- Старая сумка, которую пора бы уже выбросить, а её вместо этого перекладывают с места на место.

\- Не понимаю.

\- Что-то ты сегодня такой пассивный! – заорал Фельцман на Виктора. – Совсем нет памяти! Неужели так сложно запомнить эту дорожку шагов!

\- Да, совсем плох Виктор, пассивный и памяти нет, - захихикал Плисецкий. – Ты тоже выглядишь сейчас, кхм, несколько пассивным, небось, всю ночь вчера куролесили?

Первая половина слова вроде бы обозначала домашнюю птицу, а вторая лес, но вместе составляли нечто абсолютно непонятное. Причём куры к лесу? Юри понял, что язык сломает, пытаясь выговорить это слово аж с двумя непроизносимыми для него буквами, поэтому не стал спрашивать, что оно означает, ответив:

\- Нет, мы вчера всю ночь гу… – он чуток замешкался, подбирая подходящее по смыслу русское слово без труднопроизносимой буквы «л», но это оказалось не так-то просто, - ходить по городу и смотреть на мосты.

\- Усраться можно, до чего сопливо-романтично, – Плисецкий сделал вид, что собирается блевануть. Его уже реально тошнило от этой сладкой парочки, и он не мог дождаться, когда же Никифоров поймёт, с каким бездарем связался, и выдворит эту жирную свинью.

В проходе между трибунами показалась Мила Бабичева в сопровождении симпатичной незнакомой девушки.

\- Какая охуенная тёлка! – нецензурно восхитился Юра.

\- Что есть «охуенная тёрка»? – спросил Юри.

\- Это значит, что она - очень красивая девушка, - ответил Плисецкий и поспешил к Бабичевой. – Привет, Мила! Не познакомишь с подругой? Кстати, зачем так рано пришла, у тебя ж ещё целых два часа до начала тренировки?

\- Привет, шкет, мал ты ещё с моей двоюродной сестрой знакомиться, - усмехнулась Мила, ставя на место нахалёнка. – Ира приехала ко мне из Кемерово погостить и очень просила провести её посмотреть на живого Никифорова, вот мы и пришли пораньше.

\- Дался вам этот Никифоров, он давно уже вышел в тираж, – насупился обиженный Юра.

\- Как может Виктор выйти в тираж, он же не книга? – удивился Юри, и все почему-то рассмеялись.

\- Ира, а это Кацуки Юри из Японии, он теперь будет тренироваться у нас, – сказала Мила.

\- Привет, Юри, – улыбнулась ему её сестра.

\- Здравствуй, Мира. Рад встрече, Ира-сан, – Юри склонил голову в традиционном приветственном жесте.

Девушки снова засмеялись.

\- Привет, Мила, – подъехавший к бортику Виктор помахал им рукой.

Плисецкий демонстративно развернулся и вышел на лёд, бросив Виктору:

\- Молодым везде у нас дорога, старикам везде у нас почёт.

\- Что с тебя возьмёшь, окромя анализа… – не остался в долгу тяжело дышащий Никифоров.

\- Посиди с нами немного, отдохни, а Юри пусть пока один разомнётся, – предложила ему Мила и устроилась на одном из множества пустовавших сейчас сидений.

Виктор небрежным движением головы откинул с потного лба длинную светлую чёлку и улыбнулся Юри:

\- Давай, удиви меня.

Ну, и что после этого прикажете делать? По меньшей мере, выполнить тройной аксель с первой попытки. Юри сделал несколько кругов по ледовой арене, постепенно наращивая скорость, а потом рискнул и всё-таки прыгнул. Получилось – приземлился на одну ногу и даже не коснулся льда рукой. 

\- Заебись! Неужели ты наконец-то научился прыгать? – прокомментировал вращавшийся неподалёку Плисецкий.

\- Что значит «заебись»? – тут же поинтересовался Юри.

\- Круто. Не спеши радоваться. Думаю, тебе просто повезло, – ответил Юра и тут же продемонстрировал то, что было неподвластно Кацуки – держась за конёк, поднял одну ногу над головой и продолжил вращаться на другой. Да, растяжка у него точно заебись… Юри вздохнул, подумав, что вряд ли так когда-нибудь сможет…

 

Они оба основательно вымотались за этот день и прошедшую бессонную ночь, поэтому вечером хватило сил лишь доползти до кровати и уснуть в объятиях друг друга. Однако всего через полчаса их покой был нарушен звонком мобильного Виктора. Никифоров, не открывая глаза, дотянулся до лежавшего на тумбочке телефона и ответил:

\- Алло. Привет, мам. Нет, я просто спал. Я помню. Ты же знаешь, мы очень заняты. Ну, ладно, я спрошу его. Спокойной ночи, – он нажал «отбой».

На самом деле из-за новых забот он напрочь забыл о надвигающемся стихийном бедствии – праздновании маминого дня рождения. Он, конечно, уже несколько раз забегал к своим после возвращения, но всегда один и ненадолго, предпочитая лишний раз не упоминать, что Юри живёт теперь у него. Хватило маминой истерики по телефону после появившихся в сети фотографий с парными кольцами и его опрометчивого заявления о свадьбе с Кацуки. Теперь и он, и родители как интеллигентные люди старательно обходили эту тему десятой дорогой, дипломатично умалчивая о том, что их не устраивало, дабы не ввязываться в очередной скандал. Обрадованный тем, что хозяин проснулся, Маккачин подбежал к кровати, цокая когтями по ламинату, и лизнул его руку. Затем, запрыгнув на кровать, в знак особого расположения принялся вылизывать лицо Юри. Окончательно проснувшийся от этого Кацуки спросил:

\- Что-то сручилось?

\- Ага случилось. Нас с тобой приглашают в эту субботу на день рождения моей мамы, – вздохнул Виктор.

\- Ты познакомишь меня со своей семьёй? – Юри широко открыл глаза.

\- Да нет, наверное, – окончательно просыпаясь, ответил Виктор.

\- Не понимаю. Да? Нет? Ири наверное? – Юри снова поставило в тупик сочетание столь разных по смыслу слов.

\- Не знаю. Не уверен. Всё сложно, – признался Виктор, не зная, как объяснить, почему не хочет брать с собой Юри на семейный ужин, чтобы тот не обиделся.

\- Как это ты не знаешь? Это же твои родитери. Ты обязан проявить уважение и выпорнить их просьбу, – встрепенулся Юри, принимая сидячее положение. 

М-да, восточный менталитет – уважение к старшим впитывается с молоком матери. Попробуй объясни такому, что лучше отказать, чем нарваться на скандал. Причём, возможная ссора с родителями – это ещё полбеды. Вторая половина – это старшая сестра мамы тётя Валя, до сих пор смотревшая на жизнь с точки зрения привитого в раннем детстве Морального кодекса строителя коммунизма, и её простой, как угол дома, муж дядя Володя, который всегда рубил правду-матку, особенно, когда в подпитии, а выпить он был не дурак. А ведь кроме них будут ещё папины друзья с жёнами и мамины университетские подруги с мужьями. Как ни крути, а неловкой ситуации не избежать.

\- Ладно, деваться некуда, пойдём. Только уговор - не пить вина, не хватать меня за галстук и лишнего не говорить. И кушать будешь только то, что я разрешу, – не хватало ещё, чтобы ты снова пузо наел, как в прошлом году.

\- Виктор, а о чём именно не говорить?

\- Лучше просто поздороваться, поздравить мою маму, а после еды сказать, что всё было очень вкусно. Ну, и о фигурном катании можно поговорить, о Японии, о твоих родственниках.

\- Хорошо, – согласился Юри.

Он подумал, что это будет легко. Гораздо труднее выбрать подарок, ведь он не знал, что обычно дарят женщинам в России на дни рождения. Кроме того, нужно, чтобы подарок был не просто формальным, но и выражал его истинные чувства к женщине, родившей и воспитавшей такого сына, как Виктор. Ну, да ничего, завтра Юри спросит об этих тонкостях у Милы.

 

\- Если не знаешь, чего хочет женщина, то лучше подарить ей деньги, чем что-то ненужное или неподходящее, – предложила Мила.

\- Но у нас в Японии деньги дарят торько на похороны, а на другие праздники это не принято, – возразил Юри.

\- Тогда пойдём другим путём, – не растерялась Бабичева. – А что у вас принято дарить на дни рождения женщинам?

\- Цветы, сладости, фрукты или что-нибудь полезное, но не слишком личное и не слишком дорогое, чтобы не обременять черовека чувством долга сделать тебе не менее дорогой ответный подарок, купить который будет ему не по средствам, - ответил Кацуки.

\- Ну и ну! То есть все гости, пришедшие на день рождения и подарившие подарки, потом получат ответные? – удивилась Мила. 

\- Конечно. Причём у нас принято, чтобы ответный подарок был немного дороже, – уточнил Юри.

– Цветы и коробка шоколадных конфет и у нас подойдут, но только в качестве дополнения к основному подарку. Хм, что-то не слишком личное и не слишком дорогое… Тогда можешь подарить небольшую вазу для цветов или шкатулку.

\- Спасибо, Мира, – поблагодарил девушку Юри и помчался в торговый центр на Невке, который видел во время их ночной прогулки с Виктором.

Он выбрал деревянную шкатулку, инкрустированную перламутром, и попросил продавца упаковать её в красную бумагу (японцы издавна считали, что красный отпугивает демонов и охраняет семейный очаг). Там же он купил коробку шоколадных конфет (тоже красную) и несколько красивых открыток (обязательно ведь испортит первую, когда будет писать поздравление).

Вернувшись в свой новый дом, Юри обложился словарями и засел за написание поздравления. Вывести все русские буквы правильно получилось только с третьей попытки, после чего пришлось перерыть всю квартиру в поисках белых и красных ниток, коими следовало её перевязать. Фух, с основным он справился. Осталось завтра купить цветы и не опозориться перед другими гостями со своей непроизносимой буквой «л».

 

\- Виктор, мы опаздываем, это неприрично, – Юри сделал замечание придирчиво выбиравшему рубашку и костюм Виктору.

\- Наоборот, нельзя приходить слишком рано или вовремя – хозяева могут не успеть всё приготовить, – огорошил его Никифоров.

\- Почему тогда было не назначить праздник чуть позже? – удивился Юри.

\- Потому что все и так знают, что принято приходить позже назначенного времени, а кто придёт раньше, тот будет вынужден помогать на кухне и накрывать на стол, – Виктор немного нервничал, завязывая перед зеркалом галстук, но объяснять истинные причины этой задержки не стал. Не хватало ещё, чтобы и Юри начал волноваться, – это всегда приводило к катастрофическим последствиям.

\- Почему тогда мы не можем прийти раньше и помочь? Родитерям нужно помогать, - Юри вновь проявил образчик своей железной логики.

Ну, кто ж спорит? Однако в сложившейся ситуации Виктор был уверен, что, чем меньше времени они с Юри проведут у его родителей, тем лучше для них и для всех остальных. Родителей лучше любить на расстоянии. Так что как бы ни подгонял его Юри, они опоздали почти на час, потому что по дороге пришлось ещё заехать в цветочный магазин.

 

Светловолосая худощавая женщина неопределённого возраста открыла им дверь и сразу бросилась целовать Виктора. Так вот в кого он такой красивый, подумал Юри. Виктор вручил матери небольшую коробочку и свой букет. Затем настала очередь Юри. Пробормотав: «Здравствуйте. С днём рождения, Надежда-сан», он поклонился и вручил женщине букет и подарки.

\- Здравствуй, Юри, – женщина удостоила его вымученной улыбкой. Ох, не такой она представляла себе будущую вторую половинку сына. – Проходите, все уже в сборе.

\- Привет, сынок, – обнял Виктора показавшийся в дверном проёме невысокий темноволосый мужчина.

\- Привет, папа. Знакомься, это - Юри. Юри, это - Леонид Аркадиевич.

Юри ограничился поклоном, понимая, что такое имя он наверняка правильно не произнесёт.

Разувшись, Юри и Виктор прошли в зал, где за столом уже расположились гости. При виде нового лица началось заметное оживление. Юри пришлось предельно напрячь память, чтобы запомнить имена присутствующих.

Дядя Володя крепко пожал руку Виктору, а затем – Юри, при этом тот заметил на тыльной стороне ладони мужчины простенькую татуировку в виде восходящего над морем Солнца с надписью «Сочи». Удивившись такому совпадению, он спросил:

\- Вы из Сочи, Вородя-сан?

\- Нет, просто, когда отдыхал там, я встретил свою Валентину и влюбился с первого взгляда. Оказалось, что мы родом из одного города, и я решил, что это – судьба, вот и сделал тогда эту татуировку, - ответил дядя Володя, а его располневшая, но всё ещё красивая золотоволосая жена улыбнулась, вспомнив дни безмятежной молодости. Юри поклонился ей, пытаясь запомнить очередное сложное имя.

\- Здравствуй, Витенька, а это кто с тобой? – спросила тётя Таня. На самом деле была она Виктору никакой не тётей, а женой папиного друга дяди Серёжи, поэтому он с детства привык звать её именно так.

\- Тётя Таня, это Кацуки Юри, – ответил Виктор.

\- Здравствуйте, – снова поклонился Юри.

\- Кацуки? Тот самый? – глаза непримиримого борца за моральный облик ближних и дальних родственников – тёти Вали – загорелись недобрым огнём. – Скажи, Юри, а что думают твои родители по поводу заявления Виктора о вашей свадьбе?

«Ну всё, приплыли, вот и началось…» – обречённо подумал Виктор.

\- Они рады, что у меня теперь есть такой сенсей и… не знаю, как это по-русски, – ответил Юри.

\- Привет, Витёк, сто лет тебя не видел, – выручая, хлопнул Виктора по плечу двоюродный брат Сашка (сын тёти Вали и дяди Володи). – Ты по-прежнему выглядишь, как дохлый котёнок. И Юрка твой такой же тощий. Садитесь рядом со мной, – предложил он.

Конечно, по сравнению с богатырём-кузеном (кровь с молоком, косая сажень в плечах) хрупкий Виктор выглядел сильфом и даже Юри казался весьма щуплым. Виктор знал, что садиться рядом с Сашкой чревато – напоит незаметно, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, – но других свободных мест уже не было, поэтому пришлось усаживаться на диван рядом с ним.

\- Картошечки, холодца, оливьешки? – засуетилась мама, спеша отвлечь внимание гостей от скользкой темы.

\- Мама, нельзя нам всего этого, – простонал Виктор. – Мы ж на диете.

\- А что такое «хородца»? – спросил Юри.

\- Холодец – это заливное мясо, свиное, там очень много жира, - объяснил Виктор.

\- А можно мне немножко попробовать? – жалобно глядя на него, попросил Юри.

\- Витька, не мордуй пацана, пусть отведает наши блюда, – строго сказал Сашка и бухнул в тарелку гостя из страны восходящего Солнца кусок холодца размером с полтарелки, рядом с которым мама тут же шмякнула такую же по размеру порцию картофельного пюре. – Тебе чего к холодцу, горчицы или хрена? Ясно, и того, и другого.

Холодец щедро полили чем-то бордовым и жёлто-коричневым. Юри с опаской отправил в рот небольшой кусочек. Бордовая приправа оказалась настолько острой, что слёзы едва не брызнули из глаз. Но сам холодец был божественно вкусным.

\- Заебись! – воскликнул Юри, выражая, как он думал, крайнюю степень восхищения, отчего сидевшая напротив него тётя Валя нервно закашлялась, подавившись зелёным горошком из салата «Оливье».

\- А ты говорил, он русского языка почти не знает, – хохотнул дядя Володя.

\- Он быстро учится и старается повторять всё, что слышит, – пояснил Виктор.

\- Коньяка? – предложил Саша, и Юри замешкался с ответом. – Ясно, беленькой, – по-своему истолковав его молчание, тот плеснул ему водки.

Думая, что ему налили воды, Юри глотнул водки до того, как Виктор успел что-либо предпринять, чтобы помешать ему. Пищевод снова обожгло, на сей раз алкоголем, зато в душе сразу захорошело.

\- Юри, я же просил тебя не пить, – взмолился Виктор.

\- Витька, Юрка у тебя нормальный пацан, не порть ему жизнь своими запретами, – шикнул на него Сашка. – Тебе, кстати, тоже штрафная полагается за опоздание. И не отнекивайся, надо выпить за здоровье мамы.

\- Но нам завтра на тренировку, – попытался протестовать Виктор.

\- Какие тренировки в воскресенье?! – отмёл его возражение Сашка и щедро плеснул в рюмку брата водяры.

Рассудив, что Виктор запретил ему пить только вино, а о водке речь не шла, Юри снова хлебнул огненной воды. Это помогло немного расслабиться, но возбудило зверский аппетит. Как только он разделался с холодцом и частью пюре, Надежда-сан положила ему кусок фаршированной утки и немалую порцию салата «Оливье». Юри понимал, что завтра Виктор заставит его весь день за это бегать, но отказаться от такой вкуснятины не мог, и уничтожил её в рекордно короткие сроки. От выпитой водки по телу разливалось приятное тепло, и Юри решил, что самое время поблагодарить хозяйку и сделал ей комплимент:

\- Спасибо, всё быро очень вкусно. Надежда-сан, вы такая охуенная терка, – сказал он, отчего именинница покраснела. Наверное, смутилась, решил Юри. 

Но тут дядя Володя снова засмеялся:

\- Молоток! Смотрю, русский он уже освоил в совершенстве.

Юри не понял, причём тут ударный инструмент, однако появилось смутное ощущение, что он ляпнул что-то не то.

\- Но с произношением у него пока не всё гладко. Зато, когда Юри поёт, у него получается намного лучше. А не спеть ли нам под караоке? – предложил Виктор, чтобы сгладить очередной неловкий момент.

Лет двенадцать назад он купил родителям домашний кинотеатр, однако до сих пор самой востребованной функцией сего агрегата оставалось именно караоке, и ни один из гостей, пришедших на семейные праздники Никифоровых, не мог уйти от большой певческой славы. Отец с энтузиазмом направился к домашнему кинотеатру и, вставив в него диск, подключил оба микрофона.

\- Ну, Юри, что будешь нам петь? – спросил он.

\- Подмосковные вечера.

\- Погоди, без бокала нет вокала, – Саша снова плеснул Юри водки.

Пришлось её выпить, а потом уж с трудом подняться (о, ужас, кажется, снова живот вырос!) и подойти к экрану, с которого нужно было читать слова. Юри поправил очки и кивнул отцу Виктора. Тот нажал кнопку на пульте, и из колонок полилась музыка. Юри выводил песню так душевно, что вскоре многие стали подпевать ему. Затем неизбежно наступила очередь Виктора, который выбрал песенку Великого комбинатора из фильма «Двенадцать стульев» и исполнил её на 100 баллов. После него эстафету (и микрофон) принял его отец, исполнивший «Белой акации гроздья душистые». Дальше пили и пели остальные гости, выбирая музыку сообразно своим вкусам. Юри думал, что праздник на этом и закончится, но после караоке Надежда-сан подала чай и пироги.

\- Даже и не думай, тебе нельзя мучного и сладкого, – предостерёг Виктор.

\- Витя, ну пусть ребёнок попробует хотя бы вишнёвый пирог, – возразила мама. – Или вам с собой положить?

\- Не надо с собой, пусть лучше здесь поест, – памятуя о том, что с собой мама обычно даёт ему половину пирога, согласился Виктор.

Юри с удовольствием умял кусок дрожжевого пирога со свежими вишнями. Виктор согласился откушать кусочек торта «Наполеон». Добродушный Саша при этом умудрился снова напоить обоих водкой, так что, когда отец, снова включив музыку, позвал всех танцевать, Виктор и Юри врезали такого пасодобля, что им зааплодировали.

Как добрались домой, не помнили. Выводили ли на прогулку Маккачина – тоже. На следующее утро проснулись с жутким похмельем и первым делом приняли душ, кофе и аспирин, после чего, наконец, уделили внимание скулившей в коридоре псине. На улице у Виктора зазвонил телефон, так что он немного отстал от Юри и собаки, чтобы ответить.

\- Привет, Витёк! – раздался в трубке бодрый голос Сашки. – Здорово мы вчера посидели!

\- Боже, что теперь подумают родственники?.. – схватился за голову Виктор.

\- Ты, что, не помнишь? – удивился Сашка.

\- Помню. Фрагментами.

\- Моя мама была в таком восторге от рассказов Юри о Японии и ваших танцев, что даже расцеловала его на прощание. А папа сказал, что Юри правильный пацан, хоть и педик, – да уж, из уст дяди Володи это было наивысшей похвалой.

\- Иди ты? – не поверил Виктор.

\- Точно, бля буду, – подтвердил Сашка.

\- Бля будешь, если при Юри станешь такие слова произносить. Он же сразу на ус их мотает. Кстати, я очень удивлён, что ты сразу всё так спокойно воспринял.

\- Да я давно уже догадывался. Эти твои длинные патлы и женственные движения… Долго ж ты шифровался ото всех. Вить, я чего звоню: мать бабе Клаве про твоего японца все уши прожужжала, и та тоже хочет теперь вас увидеть. Так что, ребята, в следующую субботу встречаемся у нас.

\- Ладно, я постараюсь освободить для этого время. Пока, Санёк, – Виктор закончил разговор и призадумался.

Час от часу не легче, теперь вот к суровой бабе Клаве Юри на смотрины везти. Баба Клава была слепой, как крот, полупарализованной матерью дяди Володи, что, впрочем, не мешало ей строить всё Сашкино семейство.

\- А что такое «бря», и как это «мотать на ус», у меня же нет усов? – поинтересовался любознательный Кацуки – столько новых слов, и все надо постараться запомнить и произносить к месту.

\- «Мотать на ус» – это значит усваивать, запоминать. «Бля» – это почти то же самое, что блин, но лучше таких слов при женщинах не произносить, так же, как и «охуенная» или «заебись». Это плохие слова, нецензурные, понятно?

\- Прости, я снова тебя подвёр, – огорчился Юри (спасибо, хоть на колени не бухнулся посреди улицы и не стал биться головой об асфальт в приступе самобичевания, это было бы крайне негигиенично). – Виктор, может, ты сразу скажешь мне все нецензурные срова, чтобы я мог их выучить и больше не говорить?

\- Наверное так действительно будет лучше. Когда вернёмся домой, я напишу тебе небольшой словарик с приблизительным переводом на английский, – посчитав эту мысль здравой, согласился Виктор. 

Пусть уж лучше Юри услышит русский мат и узнает его сакральный смысл из его уст, чем от Плисецкого. Наверняка этот малолетний хулиган научил наивного и доверчивого Юри тем матерным словам, которые прозвучали вчера в гостях так некстати.

\- А сейчас ноги в руки, и бегом! – скомандовал Никифоров.

Юри не понял, зачем ему браться руками за ноги, но раз сенсей сказал, то нужно было выполнять, особенно после вчерашнего обжорства. Он наклонился так, что коснулся головой коленей, обхватил руками лодыжки и попытался в таком положении бежать. Естественно, вскоре, потеряв равновесие, грохнулся наземь.

\- Ты что творишь? – Виктор не знал, сердиться ему или смеяться.

\- Ты же сам сказал: ноги в руки, и бегом. Что не так?

\- «Ноги в руки» – это значит быстро, прямо сейчас, а вовсе не ту глупость, что ты только что сотворил.

\- Не понимаю, вы, русские, говорите одно, а означает оно совсем другое. Почему так срожно?

\- Так уж исторически сложилось. Что поделаешь? Придётся тебе смысл всех подобных выражений растолковать, – Виктор понял, насколько нелёгкая ему предстояла работа. Да, за один день с ней явно не управиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальное сопровождение:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IDywZkDGn8  
> http://mp3.cc/m/20620-andrej-mironov/13984609-pesnya-velikogo-kombinatora-ostapa-bendera/  
> http://ruguard.ru/muzz/j-3.html


	3. Матерная

Налетевший с Финского залива пронизывающий ветер принес с собой свинцовые тучи, пролившиеся дождем, превратившим и без этого не слишком теплый питерский июнь в подобие позднего сентября. Сыро и зябко стало не только на улицах, но и в квартире. Так что Юри, облачившийся поверх пары футболок в теплую флисовую толстовку, все равно мёрз и норовил забраться под одеяло, удивляясь тому, что Виктор по-прежнему предпочитал спать голышом.

\- Ну что, продолжим наш урок? – улыбнулся Никифоров, как только Юри, раскрыв тетрадку, устроился у него под боком. Забрал из окоченевших пальцев своего Кацудона ручку и написал новое нецензурное слово. – Это значит шлюха, проститутка, так что не вздумай сказать такое при женщинах.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул тот, радуясь, что не надо говорить слово с треклятой буквой «л».

\- А это означает внезапно нагрянувшие крупные неприятности, - написав печатными буквами ещё одно непечатное слово, пояснил Виктор.

\- Как те фотки с банкета в Сочи, когда я напился? – предположил Юри.

\- Нет, это было охуенно, - мечтательно прикрыв глаза, сказал Никифоров.

\- Оху… что? – переспросил Юри.

Дальше Витя решил разнообразить урок – написав слово из трёх букв, взял ледяную ладошку Юри и положил её себе на самое теплое место в области паха. Ладошка сразу инстинктивно сжалась. Может, хоть так удастся его согреть. Ну вот, сразу покраснел и задышал чаще. Дабы усилить эффект, Виктор шепнул ему на ухо:

\- А это – то, за что ты сейчас держишься, и это охуенно, то есть очень здорово. Только не перепутай с хуёво – это означает очень плохо.

Юри выглядел озадаченным. И не мудрено, вроде однокоренные слова, а означают нечто совершенно противоположное. Знал бы он, что этими однокоренными словами рабочие, делавшие в квартире ремонт, запросто могли изъясняться по поводу любых ситуаций… Лёгкий поцелуй, которым Виктор коснулся губ любимого, призван был закрепить знания и поощрить ученика. Однако скромный с виду японец в подобных случаях проявлял столько рвения, что учитель оказывался не в состоянии продолжать урок русского матерного языка, и их дальнейшие занятия происходили в горизонтальной плоскости.

Так погибают замыслы с размахом… Вернее, так заканчивались обычно их уроки, потому что Юри не мог сопротивляться своему светловолосому демону-искусителю, которого странным образом заводили все эти плохие слова. Ну, а красивый как картинка Виктор, как нарочно провоцировал Юри своими призывными позами и откровенными прикосновениями. 

Видимо, Плисецкий интуитивно почувствовал главное в их взаимоотношениях – у них не было чётко закреплённых ролей, и оба больше любили нежность и ласки. Вот и сейчас Юри не знал, чего захочет от него Виктор, который умудрялся оставаться в их паре ведущим, даже когда был снизу. Юри несколько раз энергично дёрнул рукой, однако Виктор вскоре остановил его и написал на тетрадном листе несколько слов, затем положил ему руки на плечи и слегка надавил. Юри понял, что от него требуется, и проворно нырнул под одеяло. В открытый рот несколько раз энергично толкнулась возбуждённая плоть, затем прозвучали слова, сопровождаемые легким смешком:

\- А это – ты сейчас.

Юри резко развёл ноги Виктора в стороны и, отбросив в сторону одеяло, пригрозил:

\- Нет, это ты сейчас будешь ёпаный!

\- Видишь, тебе вовсе не обязательно пить, чтобы позволить себе расслабиться и быть собой, - похоже, Виктор не возражал против такого развития событий. - Вот только, Юри, так нечестно… - он сделал паузу, за время которой Кацуки успел усомниться, правильно ли поступает, – …ты до сих пор одет.

Урок затянулся далеко за полночь… 

 

Когда они вышли на утреннюю пробежку с Маккачином, то обнаружили на двери квартиры размашистую надпись чёрной краской.

\- Пидар, - вслух прочитал Юри. – Виктор, а что значит «пидар»?

\- Гей, а ещё безграмотный идиот, который испортил мне дверь. Вот блядство – даже, если удастся стереть надпись растворителем, то контур от неё всё равно останется! – ругнулся Никифоров. – Хоть дверь теперь меняй… Интересно, какая скотина это сотворила? - не дожидаясь лифта, он бросился вниз по лестнице, чтобы допросить с пристрастием консьержа.

Однако дядя Митяй, дежуривший в эту ночь, уверял, что никого из посторонних в дом не впускал. Стало быть, надпись сделал кто-то из соседей, однако выяснить, кто именно, не представлялось возможным, ибо после часа ночи консьерж обычно запирал входную дверь на замок и укладывался спать на старом диванчике в своей каморке, лишь изредка прерывая сие полезное занятие, чтобы впустить припозднившихся жильцов. Настроение было испорчено. А тут ещё моросящий дождь и холод… Но ничего не поделаешь – бегать с собакой, а потом завтракать и ехать в спорткомплекс тренироваться всё равно надо. Времени до начала сезона осталось не так уж и много, а у Юри до сих пор не готова даже короткая программа, потому что он всё ещё не определился с музыкой.

 

Видимо, Виктору после вечерней тренировки всё же стоило прислушаться к своему внутреннему голосу и сразу поймать такси либо спуститься в метро вместо того, чтобы полчаса мёрзнуть на остановке в ожидании автобуса, по всей вероятности, решившего поломаться по случаю отвратительной погоды. Так нет же, упрямо ждал, что с минуты на минуту приедет один из двух нужных им автобусов. Столько времени уже тут проторчали, а ведь стоит отойти от остановки метров на сто в сторону метро, как по закону пакости непременно появится долгожданный автобус. Виктор с сочувствием посмотрел на нахохлившегося, словно воробушек, озябшего Юри.

\- Иди сюда, - распахнув полы кожаной куртки, позвал Виктор.

Юри не заставил себя долго ждать, прильнув к Виктору и обняв окоченевшими руками его спину под курткой. Ох, не стоило им забывать, что находятся они сейчас не в толерантной Европе…

\- Совсем уже охренели эти педики – на людях зажимаются! - раздался рядом чей-то возмущённый возглас.

Виктор обернулся и увидел приближавшихся к ним троих явно подвыпивших амбалов.

\- А не проучить ли нам этих гандонов? – мерзко захихикал один из них.

\- Ребята, мы вас не трогали, так что ступайте своей дорогой, а мы пойдём своей, - чутьё подсказывало Виктору, что нужно бежать прочь, а не пытаться вести на ночной улице дипломатические переговоры с крайне недружелюбно настроенными людьми, однако ему не хотелось показаться Юри трусом, да и вряд ли тот станет спасаться позорным бегством.

\- Ещё чего не хватало… Мы и шли, только на нашей дороге оказались два пидора. 

От последнего слова, как он узнал утром, ругательного, Юри разозлился:

\- Да как вы смеете! – воскликнул он. – Вы что, не узнавать, это же Виктор Никифоров!

Однако эти слова не возымели того действия, на которое рассчитывал Кацуки.

\- Ты глянь, этот чурка ещё и разговаривает. Понаехали тут… Действительно, какая-то смутно знакомая смазливая морда. Артист, что ли? Все вы, артисты, сейчас пидоры. Развелось вас как собак нерезаных. Эдак мы скоро всю страну пидорасам и чучмекам проебаем, - сразу же после этой реплики в скулу Виктора прилетел кулак.

От следующего удара Никифоров успел увернуться, а вот Юри не так повезло: получив сильный удар в лицо, он едва удержался на ногах, и пропустил несколько ударов по корпусу. Зато потом в тихом японце словно проснулся воинственный дух его предков – хоть и неумело, но весьма энергично принялся отбиваться и руками, и ногами. Несмотря на это, преимущество было не на их стороне, потому что воспитанный в интеллигентной семье и отданный в трёхлетнем возрасте в секцию фигурного катания Виктор совершенно не умел драться. Разве что мог махать наобум руками и худо-бедно уклоняться от ударов. Так что неизвестно, чем бы закончилась эта стычка, если бы не неожиданная помощь Плисецкого, внезапно отбросившего в сторону одного из нападавших своим коронным ударом ноги. Вслед за первым на неминуемую, но не очень-то радостную встречу с асфальтом отправился второй, схватившись за пострадавшее причинное место. Третий получил удар в солнечное сплетение от Юри, отчего сложился напополам и забыл, как дышать.

\- Виктор, ты как? – спросил Плисецкий.

\- Кажется, зуб выбили. А так вроде ничего, - сплёвывая кровь, ответил Никифоров и поспешил проверить, в каком состоянии Юри, тоже получивший немало сильных ударов.

\- Пизда рулю, - авторитетно заключил Юра, разглядывая окровавленное лицо Кацуки.

\- Что? – удивлённо спросил Юри, не понявший, какое отношение имеет женский половой орган к рулю.

\- По ходу, эти уёбки нос тебе сломали, - пояснил Плисецкий.

\- А что такое «уёбки»? – продолжил допытываться любознательный Кацуки.

\- Уроды, которые на вас напали, - начал терять терпение Юра. Надо было поскорее линять отсюда, пока эти отморозки не очухались и не поняли, что их вырубил малолетний пацан, а два великовозрастных дуролея вместо этого надумали вести беседы.

\- А ты нас спас. Почему? Юрио, я думать, что ты меня ненавидишь, - пытаясь остановить текущую из носа кровь поданным Виктором платком, сказал Юри.

\- Время от времени, – отмахнулся от него Юра, сейчас было не до выяснения отношений. – Витя, звони Якову Борисовичу, он на машине, думаю, далеко не успел уехать. В больницу надо, нос твоему япошке вправить, а то потом полный пиздец будет.

\- Спасибо, Юра. Вот уж чего от тебя не ожидал, - Виктор пожал руку Плисецкому.

\- Да, ладно… - внезапно смутился тот.

\- Кстати, где ты так драться-то научился? – потрепал его по волосам Никифоров.

\- Ты бы тоже научился, если бы пришлось с двенадцати лет жить в интернате с такой девчачьей внешностью… - лишь на краткий миг из-под привычной маски малолетнего хулигана показалась истинная сущность недолюбленного, лишённого детства ребёнка, вынужденного прятать свою ранимость за показной грубостью, но потом сразу поднялись привычные колючки, - …Но тебе этого не понять, у тебя всегда был дом и родители, которые подносили тебе всё на блюдечке с золотой каёмочкой. А я только и пожил в нормальных условиях, когда Лилия Михайловна к себе меня взяла… - Юра отвернулся, не договорив, что недавно бывшая прима-балерина выгнала его и Фельцмана из своей квартиры, сочтя их присутствие слишком обременительным. В интернат сегодня ехать не хотелось до чёртиков, занятий летом не было, поэтому, наскоро перекусив в «Макаронниках», он решил вернуться в спорткомплекс и переночевать на лавке в раздевалке, но не дошёл, увидев, как какие-то гопники метелят двух этих придурков на остановке. Сам теперь не понимал, с чего вдруг решил в драку ввязаться. – Чё стали как вкопанные? Ноги надо делать, - быстро зашагав в сторону «Юбилейного», он подал пример того, как именно следует делать ноги.

Виктор взял за руку Юри и поспешил за ним, на ходу набирая телефон Фельцмана:

\- Алло, Яков, ты не мог бы подъехать сейчас к Юбилейному? У нас тут ЧП – возможно, у Юри перелом. Мы будем ждать у главного входа.

Юра ухмыльнулся, представив, как Яков сейчас кроет Никифорова.

\- Виктор, почему мы не звать полицию? – подал голос пострадавший.

\- Ты чё, офонарел? Чтобы ещё и полицейские вам пиздюлей навешали? – покрутил пальцем у виска Юра.

\- Причём тут фонари? Пиз… чего? – уточнил Юри, поражаясь многогранности русского языка.

\- Хочешь, чтоб ещё и они вас побили? Не в сказке живёте, - снисходительно пояснил Юра.

\- За что, мы ведь потерпевшие? – недоумевал Юри.

\- Они не станут нас защищать, когда узнают, что послужило поводом для нападения, – поддержал Плисецкого Виктор. – Чего доброго, ещё и информацию в инет потом сольют, чтобы другим парням неповадно было на улицах обниматься. Репортёры вновь налетят с дурацкими вопросами и перекрутят всё, что я им скажу. Мне и так после финала Гран-при пришлось пару месяцев от них у тебя в Хасецу скрываться. Подумывал даже перекраситься в брюнета, когда вернулся домой, чтоб перестали на улицах узнавать.

\- Виктор, мне так нравятся твои волосы, не надо их красить, – попросил Юри.

\- Мне и самому нравятся, поэтому и не стал, – вздохнул Виктор. – Просто ходил вместо этого некоторое время в тёмных очках и кепке.

\- Ну, что, шпана замоскворецкая, карета подана, залезайте, - сказал подкативший к спорткомплексу Яков.

\- Юра тоже с нами поедет. Подбросишь его ко мне домой по дороге в РНИИТО*, - заявил Виктор и, достав из кармана ключи, протянул их ошарашенному Плисецкому. – Консьержа я предупрежу. Тебе ведь, насколько я понял, некуда сегодня пойти. Поживёшь пока у меня, а потом что-нибудь придумаем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *РНИИТО – Российский научно-исследовательский институт травматологии и ортопедии имени Р.Р. Вредена
> 
> **Special for Naraht: 17 Russian Swear Words We Definitely Need In English  
> https://www.buzzfeed.com/karstenschmehl/fucking-bottom?utm_term=.fwap29GrW#.mdrbGBEWk


	4. Третий лишний

В травматологии Юри осмотрели и ощупали со всех сторон, после чего направили на рентген, МРТ и анализ крови. Непонятно, к чему было последнее, ведь последовавшая за всей этой суетой операция заключалась в том, что врач стукнул по носу пациента молоточком, возвращая на место сместившуюся кость, после чего заклеил переносицу пластырем. Юри оставили на пару дней в больнице, чтобы понаблюдать за ним, а Виктор, отделавшийся парой лёгких ушибов, наутро поехал домой.

Пока Юри обследовали врачи, а делали они это долго и тщательно, Виктор успел несколько раз пожалеть о том, что дал Юре ключи от своей квартиры и заранее приготовился к тому, что дома его ждёт погром. Однако когда он наконец вернулся домой, то застал там мирно валявшегося на диване Плисецкого, всего лишь исправившего чёрным маркером букву «а» на «о» в надписи на двери. Мальчишка выглядел эдаким ангелочком, пока молчал, сосредоточенно набирая что-то на своём мобильном. Закончив, обернулся, чтобы спросить:

\- Жрать будешь? Я картошки нажарил.

\- Какая картошка? Нам же нельзя набирать вес! – ужаснулся Виктор.

\- Так это вам, старичкам, нельзя, а у меня молодой растущий организм, нуждающийся в питании. Не хочешь есть – мне больше достанется, а ты можешь и дальше давиться своими йогуртами-хуйогуртами, – сделав вид, что потерял к нему интерес, Юра снова уткнулся в экран.

Виктору стало стыдно, что пацан старался, готовя поесть не только для себя, а он вот так сразу погасил сии души прекрасные порывы.

\- Спасибо, Юра, я попробую немного твоей стряпни, а потом поеду к стоматологу. Всё равно сегодня не получится попасть на тренировку, - он потрепал по волосам недовольно мотнувшего головой подростка и направился к плите, на которой стояла распространявшая дивный аромат сковородка. Картошка, поджаренная с луком и яйцом, оказалась на диво вкусной, так что Виктор не заметил, как умял всё, что оставалось после сытного обеда Плисецкого.

 

Вернувшись из больницы, Юри уже на следующее утро хотел приступить к тренировкам, поэтому и вскочил с кровати около шести.

\- Куда намылился? – поинтересовался заспанный Виктор.

\- Я ещё не мырся, приму душ после пробежки, – не понял его Юри.

\- Я имел в виду: куда ты собрался? – пояснил Виктор. – Тебе ж врачи велели ограничить физические нагрузки в течение месяца.

\- Но это значит, что я не успею подготовить программу к началу нового сезона, - возразил Кацуки.

\- Нет, Юри, эту неделю ты проведёшь дома. У тебя важное задание – ты должен выбрать музыку, на которую я поставлю тебе короткую и произвольную программу, так что тебе и без тренировок есть, чем заняться, - уперся Виктор.

Вот и пришлось Кацуки, глядя в окно, провожать тоскливым взглядом удаляющиеся фигуры Юры и Виктора. Такие подтянутые, уверенные в себе, красивые. Не то, что он, вечный неудачник, никогда не поднимавшийся выше второго места и постоянно пытавшийся заесть стресс чем-нибудь вкусным и высококалорийным. Зная об этой его дурной привычке, Виктор заполнял холодильник исключительно диетическими продуктами, истребляя которые, тот не получал удовольствия от еды, поэтому не особо налегал. Ох, и есть хочется, и худеть хочется, всё хочется… Юри сказал себе, что это в последний раз, и направился в ближайший супермаркет, чтобы купить себе упаковку-другую печенюшек. Он только попьёт разок чаю не с собственным языком, а потом честно засядет перерывать youtube в поисках подходящей к его образу мелодии. Вот только он пока понятия не имел, каким будет его образ в следующем сезоне.

Печеньем Юри не ограничился. Нет, правда, ну как можно пройти мимо отдела готовых продуктов, на прилавке которого красуются свеженькие свиные отбивные, а рядом ещё и суши точка находится? Вот и сработал рефлекс жрать в любой непонятной ситуации. Ведь ничего страшного не случится, если он всего лишь раз налопается до отвала, а потом непременно начнёт худеть, успокаивал себя Юри.

Прошло три дня, но Юри так и не определился с музыкой. Настроение было упадническим. С таким разве что под похоронный марш выступать. Он больше не имел возможности всё время быть с Виктором. Мало того, что его не брали с собой на тренировки, так даже дома им теперь не удавалось остаться наедине из-за постоянного присутствия Юрио. Когда Юри встречал их вечером, уставших, но довольных тем, как прошёл день, то чувствовал себя третьим лишним. Ещё и эти постоянные шпильки Плисецкого, мол, нужен ты, Кацуки, Никифорову, как собаке пятая нога. Маккачину пятая нога явно была не нужна, ишь, как скачет вокруг хозяина, того и гляди свалит с ног. Вот и продолжал Юри, когда оставался один дома, втихаря бегать в супермаркет то за печеньем, то за мороженым, каждый раз убеждая себя, что это был последний раз.

Виктор видел, что Юри огорчён своим вынужденным бездействием и тем, что в квартире теперь хозяйничает Плисецкий, но выставить за дверь нагловатого малолетку не мог. Сам ведь пригласил. И Юри сам позвал переехать в Россию, а теперь наблюдал за тем, как эта японская фиалка чахнет в непривычной для себя обстановке. Изменить сложившуюся ситуацию в настоящий момент он не мог, но стоило хотя бы поговорить с Юри. Правда, для этого, чтобы отделаться от Юры, пришлось сделать вид, что он хочет пораньше лечь спать.

\- Тебе плохо здесь? Хочешь вернуться домой? – начал Виктор, когда они остались одни в спальне и Юри уселся на своей половине кровати.

\- Я мешаю тебе? Поэтому ты хочешь, чтоб я уехар? – неправильно понял его слова Юри.

\- Ничего подобного, - притянул его к себе Виктор. – Просто я вижу, что тебе здесь трудно. Вот я и подумал, что, может быть, нам с тобой лучше вернуться в Японию.

\- Нам? – удивился Юри, успевший за три дня вынужденного безделья накрутить себя до такой степени, что всерьёз стал сомневаться, нужен ли он Виктору.

\- Ну да, нам, а ты чего надумал? – Виктор взялся за подбородок Юри, приподнимая его, чтобы заглянуть в растерянные вишнёвые глаза. «Но всюду чуял тайный взгляд вишневый» - внезапно пришли на память строки из «Юноны и Авось». Действительно, завораживающий взгляд, и главное, Юри ведь до сих пор не понимает, как он действует на Виктора. Вот глупышка, снова накрутил себя.

\- Не надо возвращаться, это же твой дом. Я привыкну. Я же прожир пять рет в Детройте. Мне всё равно, где жить и тренироваться, ришь бы с тобой, - выпалил Юри и прикоснулся губами к шее Виктора, пряча наполнившиеся слезами глаза. 

Видимо, зря всё это время Виктор давал спокойно спать Юри, не желая беспокоить его после травмы. Ишь, чего удумал: уехать.

\- Тогда терпи, казак – атаманом будешь, - сказал Виктор и опрокинул его на спину, впиваясь поцелуем в мягкие податливые губы.

\- А кто такой атаман? – спросил Кацуки, когда Никифоров дал ему небольшую передышку.

\- Предводитель разбойников. Не бери в голову, просто поговорка такая, - стягивая с него толстовку, ответил Виктор.

Юри наконец-то расслабился и позволил рукам Виктора бродить по своему телу, жмурясь от удовольствия. Ещё мгновение назад всё казалось так сложно, а теперь – просто: просто позволить себе плыть по течению, отдаваясь этим жарким поцелуям и прикосновениям, просто быть с любимым человеком, не задумываясь о том, что ждёт их в будущем...

\- У вас закончилось овсяное печенье, - открыв дверь спальни с ноги, с претензией сообщил Плисецкий, нарушив тем самым волшебство момента.

\- Так пойди и купи, не маленький уже, чтобы беспокоить нас по таким пустякам! – рявкнул на него Никифоров, взбешённый тем, что ему помешали.

\- Вы же всё равно не спите, я слышал, - насупился Юра.

\- Это ещё не повод врываться к нам в спальню. Быстро вышел и закрыл дверь с той стороны! – поставил его на место Виктор.

\- Что, трахаться помешал, молодые жёны? – буркнул Плисецкий, но, тем не менее, удалился.

– Стоп, а откуда у нас взялось овсяное печенье? – прозрел вдруг Виктор.

\- Ну, это я немного купил к чаю, - повинился Юри.

\- То-то я смотрю, у тебя опять бока округлились. Ну всё, с завтрашнего утра выходишь с нами на пробежку. И больше никакого печенья, чай не жрать сюда приехал! - в Викторе проснулся вдруг суровый тренер. – И музыку чтоб непременно завтра к вечеру выбрал, иначе останешься не только без мучного, но и без ночного.

\- А как это «чай не жрать», его же пьют, а не едят? – поинтересовался Юри.

\- Ох, это такое устойчивое выражение, означающее, что ты… - Виктор даже растерялся, не зная, как доходчиво объяснить иностранцу, что чай в данном контексте означает вовсе не напиток, - … идиот, Кацуки, если будешь продолжать жрать как не в себя, - он попытался вновь поцеловать Юри, но тот выскользнул из его объятий, словно угорь.

\- Нет, я не могу, когда он рядом, - с перепуганным видом сказал японец, словно в соседней комнате был демон, а не симпатичный пятнадцатилетний подросток.

\- Ну хотя бы обнять меня ты можешь? – огорчился Виктор.

\- Конечно, - Юри порывисто прижался к нему.

«Беда, - подумал Никифоров, - нужно срочно куда-то сплавлять Плисецкого, иначе личная жизнь накроется медным тазом». Вариантов было немного. Поэтому он разработал безотказный план и заказал пять билетов на выступление Олега Погудина в Концертном зале у Финляндского вокзала. Виктор знал, как задобрить маму, а заодно и приобщить Юри к любимой музыке.

 

До этого вечера Юри понятия не имел о русском романсе, поэтому, когда Виктор попросил его надеть костюм, подумал, что они идут на концерт классической музыки. Однако с первых же аккордов он понял, что это нечто иное, совершенно не похожее на всё, что слышал раньше. Музыка была мелодичной, но без присущей классике помпезности и монументальности, голос исполнителя переливался, как звук серебряного колокольчика, а слова песен задевали чувствительные струнки сердца, о существовании которых Юри даже не подозревал. Исполнитель вёл себя весьма сдержанно, лишь изредка дополняя своё пение изящными жестами рук, но это было не важно. Важны были только музыка и слова, сплетавшиеся воедино и взлетавшие в невообразимые выси, увлекая его за собой. Когда закончился романс «Что будет, то и будет», посвящённый Петербургу, Юри наконец понял, что чувствовал Виктор, рассказывая ему на берегу чужого моря о родном городе. А после романса «Любовь и разлука» Кацуки зашмыгал носом за компанию с мамой Виктора.

Только Плисецкий не разделял всеобщего воодушевления, всем своим видом показывая, что всё это полный отстой. Пришлось Виктору незаметно дать ему пинка по ноге, чтоб перестал корчить рожицы и пялиться в экран своего мобильного. Нужно ведь было показать товар лицом, в смысле, удачно вручить маман кота в мешке, дабы вновь получить свободу действий в своей собственной квартире.

Во время антракта в буфете, куда отец пошёл принять традиционную в таких случаях рюмочку коньяка, Витя завёл разговор с мамой:

\- После того происшествия (о котором он рассказал маме по телефону весьма туманно, чтобы не травмировать её нервную систему) Юра живёт у меня.

\- Витя, что люди подумают? Он же несовершеннолетний, а вы с Юри…

\- Гомики? – подсказал Витя. – Мам, это сейчас модно. А насчёт Юры я как раз хотел спросить: можно он поживёт этим летом у тебя? А то в интернат ему больше не хочется возвращаться, да и что ему там до начала учебного года делать?

\- Хорошо, пусть мальчик расположится пока в твоей комнате, – милостиво согласилась мама.

\- А меня вы спросили? Может, я не хочу съезжать от Виктора? - окрысился Плисецкий, тщательно пережёвывая бутерброд с Московской колбаской.

\- А к дедушке хотел бы переехать? Небось, он, бедный, не знает, в какой угол тебя посадить и чем накормить, когда ты приезжаешь к нему в Москву на побывку. Кстати, как он себя чувствует? – проявила дипломатический талант мама.

\- Нормально. Говорит, что если тебе за сорок, ты проснулся утром, и у тебя ничего не болит, значит, ты - труп, – Плисецкий едва заметно улыбнулся, рассказывая о единственном родном человеке.

\- Стало быть, ты должен себя хорошо вести, чтобы у него меньше сердце за тебя болело, - заключила мама.

Юра скорчил личико, вероятно, означавшее: «Да видал я вас всех в гробу в белых тапках…», однако особо возражать не стал. Видимо, его тоже порядком достало соседство с Юри.

Во втором отделении были песни на английском, французском и итальянском языках. Надо сказать, что подобраны они были весьма удачно, так, что не портили впечатления от лиричного первого отделения, состоявшего, в основном, из русских романсов начала двадцатого века. В конце концерта вновь зазвучали русские песни, из которых Юри больше всего понравилась «Звёздная страна».

 

\- Фух, «заведи козу – выведи козу», и только тогда поймёшь, что был счастлив, – выпроводив Юру, возрадовался Виктор.

\- Причём тут коза? – хлопая ресницами, спросил Юри.

\- Драть тебя буду с сегодняшнего дня как Сидорову козу, если вновь примешься печеньем да котлетами брюхо набивать, - пообещал Виктор.

\- Чего?

\- Не слезу я теперь с тебя, моя котлетка – вот, что я имею в виду, - пояснил Витя.

Надо сказать, что Юри был совсем не против, чтобы Виктор не слезал с него, как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле…

 

Стоило вновь почувствовать себя нужным, как жизнь начала налаживаться, и ежедневный вопрос Виктора: «Ну что, выбрал?» уже не внушал суеверного ужаса.

\- Выбрар, вот торько она короткая для произворьной, но сришком дринная дря короткой программы, - ответил Юри и включил «A Comme Amour».

\- Отличная музыка, - похвалил его Виктор. – Для короткой программы можно обрезать, а для произвольной – скомбинировать с другой мелодией. – Он немного порылся на youtube и показал Юри старую видеозапись с незнакомым фигуристом, катавшимся под ту же музыку. – Смотри, это 1981 год, показательное выступление Владимира Котина на чемпионате Европы. Можно взять за основу его программу, добавив прыжков и усложнив дорожку шагов.

\- А он не будет против?

\- Думаю, нет, он давно уже перешёл на тренерскую работу.

\- А вдруг он захочет испорьзовать её дря кого-то из своих учеников?

\- Ну, ты и зануда. Хорошо, мы свяжемся с ним и спросим об этом, доволен?

\- Да. Тогда пусть это будет для произворьной программы, а для короткой я возьму посреднюю песню с того концерта, на котором мы быри. «Рио-Рита» – это ведь танго?

\- Да, танго, это – то, что нужно! В танго ты непременно сможешь всех удивить, - обрадовался Виктор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9402TwB5gnE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USdtxDjlTrE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHjYXVAb8Is  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zw1Y_cKAAKA


	5. Лирическое отступление

Лишь теперь, когда они вновь остались только вдвоём, Виктор в полной мере ощутил, какое это счастье – проводить вечера дома с Юри. В отсутствие Плисецкого Кацудон больше не чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Виктор улыбнулся неожиданному каламбурчику и заёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Можно было бы конечно уже завалиться в кровать, вот только вряд ли тогда потом удастся поднять себя, чтоб перед сном вывести погулять Маккачинна. Поэтому они расположились на диване: Юри сидел, пролистывая сообщения в своём телефоне, а Виктор лежал, устроив голову у него на коленях и сложив на подлокотнике ноги, словно налившиеся свинцом после напряжённого дня. Свободной рукой Юри рассеянно перебирал волосы Виктора, струившиеся между пальцев, как расплавленное серебро, а тот млел от этой нехитрой ласки и вот уже четверть часа не мог дочитать до конца страницу «Мастера и Маргариты». Стыдно сказать, но в школе Витя так и не осилил этот роман, поэтому пытался наверстать сейчас, чтобы не выглядеть глупо, когда кто-нибудь из знакомых в разговоре случайно вставлял оттуда цитату. Вероятно, из-за того, что он был сосредоточен вовсе не на книге, а на своих ощущениях, Виктор сразу уловил перемену настроения Юри – рука в его волосах напряглась и застыла. 

\- Что случилось? – спросил Виктор, захлопывая томик Булгакова.

Юри показал ему слитую кем-то из присутствовавших на сегодняшней тренировке видеозапись, где они вдвоём танцевали на льду танго. Заголовок под ней гласил: «Ломка шаблонов: Никифоров и Кацуки будут выступать в новом сезоне в качестве пары». Видео стремительно обрастало всё новыми язвительными комментариями.

\- Так, посмотрим, откуда был сделан репост, – Виктор вырвал из его рук телефон. – Ну, конечно, это Плисецкий нам удружил. Ты из-за этого расстроился?

\- Не совсем. Я беспокоюсь, что ты огорчишься, - Юри отвёл взгляд, но Виктор уже понял, что тот снова что-то себе выдумал, поэтому уточнил:

\- И только?

\- Перед тем, как сбросить ссылку на это видео Пхичит спросил, когда наша свадьба. Виктор, мы ведь не сможем пожениться здесь? А может, вообще никогда не поженимся, - Юри умолк, оставив при себе вновь пробудившиеся сомнения в том, нужна ли Виктору такая неуклюжая свинья, как он. Однако тот всё равно понял, в чём дело, и попытался успокоить возлюбленного. Глядя на него снизу вверх, он стал читать всплывшие в памяти строки:

Ты не спрашивай, не распытывай,  
Умом-разумом не раскидывай:  
Как люблю тебя, почему люблю,  
И за что люблю, и надолго ли?  
Ты не спрашивай, не распытывай:  
Что сестра ль ты мне, молода ль жена  
Или детище ты мне малое?

И не знаю я, и не ведаю,  
Как назвать тебя, как прикликати.  
Много цветиков во чистом поле,  
Много звезд горит по поднебесью,  
А назвать-то их нет умения,  
Распознать-то их нету силушки.  
Полюбив тебя, я не спрашивал,  
Не разгадывал, не распытывал;  
Полюбив тебя, я махнул рукой,  
Очертил свою буйну голову! [1]

\- Красиво. Ты сам придумал? – поинтересовался Юри.

\- Нет, это стихи Толстого, но не Льва и не Алексея, – ответил Виктор.

\- А что такое «детище»?

\- Ребёнок.

\- А «прикликати»? – спросил Юри.

\- Позвать.

– А «очертить голову» – это от слова чёрт или чертить? И что это значит?

\- Похоже, от обоих. В старину существовал суеверный обычай очерчивать вокруг себя круг, чтобы защититься от нечистой силы, скажем, от тех же чертей. Но в данном случае это значит поступать безрассудно, не думая о последствиях, - пояснил Виктор.

\- То есть ты не думать тогда о посредствиях, когда сказать о нашей свадьбе?

\- Думал, собирался поговорить, вот только не знал, как к тебе подступиться, а ты вдруг дал мне такой повод с этими кольцами. Юри, ну когда ты уже перестанешь в нас сомневаться?

\- Я постараюсь. А расскажи мне ещё стихи.

\- Хорошо, теперь из современной поэзии, это словно про тебя было написано:

Неуверенного в себе человека  
Затравило искусство 20-го века,  
Осмеяло ранимость его и стыдливость.   
Я намеренна восстановить справедливость.   
Вы должны просить у него прощенье   
За то, что питали к нему отвращенье,   
Издевались над робостью, чувством вины,   
Вечно тыкали пальцем в его беззащитность   
И, проявляя большую начитанность,  
Ссылались при этом на Фрейда и сны  
Неуверенного в себе человека!

Вы о нем сочинили романы и повести,  
Очернили, стыда не имея и совести  
Неуверенного в себе человека,  
Все пороки свои в этот образ вложив:  
Двоедушие, трусость, коварство, нахальство,  
Извращенные способы выйти в начальство.  
Неуверенного в себе человека  
Истребляли, травили  
Да чудом он жив!

Неуверенный в себе человек,  
Станет редкостью завтра,  
Как в Африке снег…  
Человек, в себе неуверенный,  
Скоро вымрет, как мамонт, друзья!  
Должен кто-то сказать ему:  
«Не вымирайте!  
Мы не будем вас мучить!  
Вы с нами играйте!…»

Должен кто-то с любовью обнять его первым  
Защитить от уверенно бьющим по нервам  
Неуверенного в себе человека!  
Пусть это буду я, [2] - на последних словах Виктор сел и обнял Юри.

\- И как ты всё это помнишь? – удивился тот.

\- Сам порой удивляюсь. Наверное просто очень хорошая память. Галина Ивановна – моя учительница русского языка и литературы – поощряла нас учить стихи. Любой ученик мог выучить стихотворение, рассказать его на уроке с выражением и получить за это хорошую оценку. Из-за постоянных тренировок и соревнований мне некогда было читать большие романы, вот я и пользовался возможностью получать оценки за стихи, которые запоминаю очень быстро (стоит всего три-четыре раза прочесть), а не за ответы по «Войне и миру».

\- Тогда расскажи ещё, мне очень нравится, у тебя даже голос меняется, когда ты говоришь стихи, и глаза начинают светиться, - попросил Юри.

\- Надеюсь, не как в темноте у Маккачина. Ладно, слушай. Это одни из самых любимых и тоже в тему нашего разговора:

Я жду, исполненный укоров:  
Но не веселую жену  
Для задушевных разговоров  
О том, что было в старину.

И не любовницу: мне скучен  
Прерывный шепот, томный взгляд,  
И к упоеньям я приучен,  
И к мукам горше во сто крат.

Я жду товарища, от Бога  
В веках дарованного мне  
За то, что я томился много  
По вышине и тишине.

И как преступен он, суровый,  
Коль вечность променял на час,  
Принявши дерзко за оковы  
Мечты, связующие нас. [3]

\- Я понял: наши мечты важнее того, что думают о нас другие, - прошептал Юри. – Я хочу быть рядом с тобой всегда, быть достойным тебя. Но разве я могу мечтать выиграть у тебя?

\- Даже не вздумай поддаваться мне во время соревнований. Я тоже не стану. Настраивайся на победу. Борьба должна быть честной, иначе неинтересно. Бери пример с Юрио, его наверняка никогда не посещают подобные мысли. 

\- Виктор, а этот поэт, он, что, тоже был гей?

Витя чуть не икнул от столь неожиданного предположения.

\- Нет, Николай Гумилёв был женат на Анне Ахматовой. Она тоже писала прекрасные стихи, - приобщить Юри к творчеству Ахматовой ему помешал Маккачин, притащивший в зубах поводок, напоминая самым недвусмысленным образом на необходимость немедленной прогулки.

 

Вывалившаяся из внезапно открывшейся двери четверолапая и четвероногая компания вспугнула темноволосую девушку с баллончиком краски в руках. Та стремительно бросилась наверх по лестнице, но спортсмены, привычные к утренним пробежкам, быстро настигли её.

\- Не думал, что такая приличная девушка, как ты, Эля, может писать на дверях, - протянул Виктор. Бывшая предводительница местного клуба поклонниц Никифорова съёжилась под его взглядом. А он всё думал, куда подевалась девчонка, сутками напролёт дежурившая у его дверей, чтобы взять очередной автограф. – Что у нас тут? Голубенькая краска. Я ж только два дня назад дверь выкрасил. Взрослая девушка, а ведёшь себя, как малолетний хулиган. Стоп, так это ты выцарапывала раньше на стенах «Эля + Витя = любовь»?

\- А ещё ездила на все твои соревнования в России и часами стояла у служебного входа, чтобы вручить тебе цветы. Ты благодарил, целовал меня в щёку и улыбался. Я думала, что однажды ты поймёшь, что никто не будет любить тебя, как я, и женишься на мне. А ты оказался из этих, - Эльвира бросила на него вызывающий взгляд.

\- И решила испортить мне дверь? Что ж, раз ты такая прямолинейная, то пойдём к дяде Митяю. По крайней мере, на этот раз тебе не удастся отвертеться.

\- Виктор, не надо, пожалуйста, отец меня прибьёт, - запричитала девица.

\- Так, посмотрим, что ты успела сегодня натворить, - взяв бывшую поклонницу под локоток, Никифоров повёл её к двери, на которой уже красовалось красноречивое «Пи».

\- Значит, так: равномерно окрашиваешь всю дверь, пока мы гуляем с собакой, - распорядился Виктор. – Если не сделаешь этого, я сдам тебя отцу, поняла?

\- Куда уж понятнее? – буркнула Эля и приступила к работе.

Виктор, Юри и повизгивающий от нетерпения Маккачин направились к лифту.

\- Это она из-за меня написала тебе на двери плохое слово, - вздохнул Юри, когда за ними закрылась дверь.

\- А была бы на твоём месте женщина, так Эля написала бы, что она шлюха, так что не парься.

\- Париться? Я? Это ж не онсэн, - Юри удивлённо захлопал ресницами.

\- Я имею в виду: не бери в голову, - растолковал Виктор.

\- Так бы и сказал, - вздохнул Юри. Беда, с этим русским языком, да и только.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Стихи Алексея Константиновича Толстого, 1851 г.  
> 2 Стихи Юнны Мориц  
> 3 Стихи Николая Гумилёва  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837128/v837128257/2ed3a/spzZZxN72cE.jpg


	6. На даче

Летняя жара обрушилась на город внезапно. Ещё позавчера прохожие кутались в куртки и спешили укрыться в метро или магазинах от порывов пронизывающего ветра, а сегодня днём уже обливались потом от палящих лучей полуденного Солнца и стремились очутиться в спасительной прохладе метро. Сидевший у окошка Юри щурился от ярого света, но ему это нравилось. Ему нравилось сегодня всё: приятное тепло, пронзительная голубизна чистого неба, золотые купола соборов, солнечные зайчики, скакавшие по лицам пассажиров и салону автобуса, в котором они возвращались с утренней тренировки, но больше всего – новая короткая программа, которую поставил ему Виктор. Поймав на себе его взгляд, Никифоров с нежностью посмотрел на Юри. Тот выглядел уже заметно лучше – синяки под глазами и отёчность носа прошли, а глаза вновь заблестели азартом. Хотелось поскорее попасть домой, чтобы, наплевав на обед, поваляться с ним в постели, целуя и обнимая, пока самому невмоготу уже станет терпеть эту сладкую пытку. Звонок телефона оторвал Виктора от его фантазий.

\- Привет, Витёк! – раздался в трубке жизнерадостный голос двоюродного брата. – Надеюсь, вы там уже очухались. 

\- Привет. Типа того, вовсю тренируемся.

\- В прошлый раз вам удалось откосить от знакомства с бабой Клавой под предлогом Юркиной травмы, - продолжил кузен. – Теперь точно не выйдет. Погода прекрасная, так что в выходные вас приглашают к нам на дачу на шашлыки.

\- Саш, ты, что, снова хочешь нам нарушение режима устроить? – как и всякий русский человек, Витя прекрасно понимал, что одними шашлыками на даче дело явно не ограничится. – Может, вы как-нибудь без нас обойдётесь?

\- Вить, тут такое дело: заколебали меня предки после того дня рождения, мол, почему до сих пор не женился? Даже предположили, что я такой же, как ты. Придётся им теперь Ленку и Виточку предъявлять. – Переживший тяжёлый развод с разделом имущества через суд, в который пришлось тащить свидетелями всю родню, Сашка больше не хотел наступать на те же грабли, поэтому жил в гостевом браке с какой-то девицей, не регистрируя и особо не афишируя эти отношения. Даже Виктор до сегодняшнего дня не подозревал о существовании у них ребёнка. – Вы мне нужны в качестве группы поддержки, не то съедят меня живьём за то, что такое утаил. Я вон и Женьку с Мишкой из Москвы позвал, и твоих родаков.

\- Ладно, раз такое дело, мы приедем, только, чур, Юри мне не спаивать, – согласился Виктор, уже лет пять не видевший троюродных братьев. Даже не представлял, как теперь выглядит патлатый неформал Женька, а Мишку, небось, теперь Михаилом Васильевичем величать надо, как-никак научное светило.

\- Замётано! – обрадовался Сашка. – Я за вами в субботу утром заеду. Будьте готовы к восьми. Форма одежды спортивная.

\- Договорились. До встречи, Санёк, – Виктор нажал кнопку завершения разговора и обратился к Юри:

\- В субботу поедем на дачу к родителям Саши представлять тебя и его новую женщину бабе Клаве.

\- А что такое «дача»? – спросил Юри.

\- Дача – это небольшой загородный домик с земельным участком, на котором выращивают овощи, зелень и плодовые деревья. Правда, большинство людей сейчас ездят туда не для того, чтобы копаться в земле, а чтобы отдохнуть на свежем воздухе и пожарить шашлыки на костре.

\- А что такое «шашрик»? – Юри уже успел познакомиться со многими русскими блюдами, из которых ему больше всего понравились блинчики и холодец. А это было нечто новое и потому интересное.

\- Ну, это типа барбекю, только мясо режется более мелкими кусочками, заранее маринуется и поджаривается не на решётке, а на шампуре – такой специальной металлической шпаге.

\- От мяса ведь не поправляются, - надеясь, что Виктор разрешит это отведать, сказал Юри.

\- Ага, если только есть его без хлеба и без картошки.

\- Я буду с салатом, – пообещал Юри. – Нужно приготовить хозяевам подарки?

\- Это ж не день рождения, так что не надо. Купим сыра, сухой колбасы и бутылку коньяка – этого будет достаточно.

\- А у нас обычно дарят морепродукты и фрукты, - заметил Юри.

\- Сам посуди, зачем нужна рыба, если будет мясо? А фрукты там на деревьях растут, так что везти их всё равно, что ехать в Тулу со своим самоваром.

\- Виктор, а что такое «самовар» и почему с ним нельзя ехать в Тулу? – своим вопросом Юри в очередной раз поставил в тупик Виктора.

\- Самовар – это такой старинный чайник, в Туле их издавна выпускали и продавали, - после недолгой паузы ответил он.

 

Саша заехал за ними около девяти утра. Его подружка и ребёнок оказались такими же породистыми, как и он сам. В смысле, крупными и упитанными настолько, что розовые щёчки были видны даже со стороны спины. Малышка немного поулыбалась незнакомым дядям и уснула на детском сидении, едва автомобиль тронулся с места.

Домик из белого кирпича на окраине дачного массива оказался не таким уж и маленьким. Он был двухэтажным, с балкончиком и верандой. За сбитым из досок столом на веранде гордо восседала в деревянном кресле баба Клава. Родители Саши и Виктора суетились, разбирая привезенную из города снедь. Женька и Мишка, до этого, судя по всему, подвергавшиеся любопытной бабулей допросу с пристрастием, радостно поспешили к дороге, чтобы помочь вновь прибывшим выгрузиться из машины, а заодно убраться из центра внимания старшего поколения. После дружеских рукопожатий и представления друг другу незнакомых до этого людей Саша выдал:

\- Пацаны, может, водки немного накатим перед тем, как предстать пред бабкины незрячие очи, которыми она видит почище рентгена? – и достал из пакета бутылку Столичной. Стыдно признаться, но он до сих пор робел перед грозной бабой Клавой. – Лен, где у нас пластиковые стаканчики?

\- Саш, поимей совесть, – возмутилась его спутница, – совсем ополоумел – с утра пить. Они ж тебя не съедят.

\- Физически нет, а вот морально запросто могут мозг выклевать. Ну, что, смертнички, - обратился он к Виктору с Юри, - пошли на заклание.

\- Может, мы назад домой поедем? Мне мои мозги ещё пригодятся, - сказал Юри и испуганно глянул на Виктора.

\- Не бойся, он так шутит. Клевать мозги в данном случае означает, что родственники, скорее всего, дадут нам массу советов о том, как нам, по их мнению, следует жить, - успокоил его Виктор, показывая Сашке кулак, чтоб не пугал Юри, который понимает всё буквально.

Оставив машину в посадке, они направились к домику по бетонированной дорожке, обсаженной гвоздиками, петуниями и кустами пионов. Первым, с ребёнком на руках, шёл Саша, за ним, таща сумки с продуктами и вещами, шли Лена и Мишка с Женькой. Замыкали шествие Юри с Виктором.

\- Здравствуй, бабушка, - поздоровался Сашка. – познакомься, это Лена, я с ней живу.

\- Ну, здравствуй, внучок, - сказала пожилая женщина и протянула к нему действующую правую руку. – А что это у тебя за ангелочек на руках?

\- Это моя дочка Виточка, - признался Сашка и осторожно опустил малышку на колени к бабуле.

Та потрогала щёчки и пощупала ножки девочки, после чего провозгласила: 

\- Тельце тугое, наша порода. Ах ты, обормот, правнучку от меня утаил. Чего ж не женишься на мамке её?

\- А он ещё сомневается, от него ли Виточка, - встряла Ленка.

\- Сумлевается он… - бабка отдала внуку ребёнка. – А чё сумлеваться-то? – старческая рука безошибочно хлопнула Лену по попке. – Девка ладная, даже если не твой ребятёнок, ещё тебе народит.

\- Как ты мог прятать от нас столько времени дочку? – мгновенно перехватила ребёнка и инициативу Валентина. – Вова, достань с чердака старые детские качели и подвесь их на яблоню.

\- Да не сомневаюсь я, просто не хотел отношения штампом в паспорте портить, - стал оправдываться зардевшийся Сашка. – Зато Виктор, вон, собрался на Юри жениться, - сказал он и бесцеремонно вытолкнул на передний край смущённого Юри.

\- Здравствуйте, Кравдия-сама, очень рад встрече, - со всем почтением поклонился тот старейшей из присутствующих.

\- Ну, здравствуй, милок. Нет, я уже давно сама не хожу, - старушка погладила его по голове, ероша волосы, потом вдруг сильно ущипнула за задницу. – Железная попка. Эх, жаль, что не девка, родить не сможет… - вздохнула она, отчего Юри сделался пунцовым.

\- А мне – нет, - сказал Виктор. – Здравствуй, баба Клава. Ребёнка теперь может суррогатная мать родить, кроме того, его ведь и усыновить можно.

\- Усыновить, оно конечно хорошее дело, только ведь родную мать всё одно никто не заменит, - возразила бабуля.

Юри насторожился. Они раньше никогда не обсуждали эту тему, сосредоточившись на ближайшей цели – подготовке к новому сезону. Поэтому он понятия не имел, хочет ли Виктор иметь детей, да и сам пока не определился. Юри-то и об отношениях раньше не думал, всецело посвятив себя фигурному катанию. Он считал, что ещё слишком молод, чтобы создавать семью, ведь в Японии мужчины обычно женились после тридцати лет, а заводили детей и того позже, лет в тридцать пять. Юри засомневался, захочет ли он, сможет ли нянчиться с ребёнком, если Виктору это действительно необходимо.

\- Родство бывает не только по крови, вон в Европе и в Америке дети давно уже воспитываются в однополых семьях, - сказал Виктор.

\- Содом с Гоморрой в этой вашей Америке. Не дай бог у нас такое начнётся, - перекрестилась бабка.

– Мам, пап, привет, а Юрка не с вами? – поспешил сменить тему Виктор.

\- Здравствуй, Витя, мы ему предлагали, но он отказался, сказал, что лучше съездит на выходные в Москву проведать деда, - ответила мать, и он вздохнул с облегчением – одной проблемой меньше.

\- Пусть мальчики возьмут лесенку и нарвут вишен, Надя, Валя, вы налепите с ними вареников, мужчины, займитесь костром, а ты, Лена, - скомандовала бабка, потрогав пальцем верхнюю тарелку из стопки, только что вынесенной из домика, - перемоешь посуду.

Саша с кузенами поспешили в зелёный сарайчик за металлической лестницей, которую потащили, весело переругиваясь, к одному из обвешанных вишнями деревьев. Юри и Виктор взяли вёдра и присоединились к ним. Отец Виктора и дядя Володя, вооружившись топориками, пошли в посадку. Вскоре оттуда потянуло дымком от костра.

\- Наверх полезет самый худенький. Если вниз свалится, то хоть остальных не пришибёт, - сказал Саша и выразительно глянул на Витю, мол, ты у нас спортсмен – тебе и верхолазом быть. – А мы страховать будем и понизу вишню собирать.

Витя, поняв, что отвертеться не получится, стремительно взлетел наверх и принялся рвать вишни в пластмассовое детское ведерко, подвешенное на его шее. Юри изо всех сил вцепился руками в шаткую лестницу, надеясь, что сможет удержать её от падения. Им о стольком нужно было поговорить с Виктором, так что он даже обрадовался, когда троица братьев отошла в сторонку покурить и поболтать.

\- Виктор, ты это серьёзно? Ты, и правда, хочешь детей? – спросил он.

\- Пока не знаю, просто к слову пришлось. Послушать их, так в семье обязательно должны быть дети, хотя сейчас бывает иначе. Давай будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, - ответил Виктор и пульнул в Юри косточкой от только что съеденной вишни.

\- Я тоже ещё не знаю, - вздохнул Юри. – Ты, что, ешь немытые фрукты?

\- Да, я всегда на даче так делаю, они намного вкуснее прямо с дерева. Попробуй, – предложил Витя и спустил вниз наполненное ведёрко, чтобы Юри пересыпал его содержимое в большое ведро.

Вишни действительно были вкусными. Сочные, кислосладкие, от них нельзя было оторваться, и вскоре Юри уже не думал о том, что их следовало бы сначала помыть. С заговорщическим видом вернулась троица парней.

\- Юри, пить будешь? – спросил Саша.

Кацуки, наивно решив, что ему предложат воды, кивнул, желая запить кислое. Кто ж знал, что ему протянут эмалированную кружку, наполненную водкой… Но отказываться уже было неудобно, дабы не выглядеть глупо, поэтому пришлось, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, одним махом опустошить посуду.

\- Ребят, вы что творите?! – возмутился Виктор, посмотрев вниз. – Саш, мы ж с тобой по-людски договаривались.

\- Нам всем не помешает немного расслабиться, а ему особенно, чтобы не чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, - как ни в чём не бывало, ответил тот. Похоже, уже успел изрядно расслабиться, умыкнув под шумок одну из привезенных бутылок с водкой.

\- Знаешь что, тогда рвать дальше вишни будете сами, а мы пойдём вареники лепить, - решил Витя и потащил Юри и ведро с собранным урожаем к домику.

\- А что значит «не в своей тарелке»? – поинтересовался Юри.

\- Значит, чувствовать себя не на своём месте, неловко, - пояснил Виктор.

\- Думаю, я сейчас на своём месте – рядом с тобой. Правда, мне хотелось бы, чтобы мы были тут только вдвоём, - признался Кацуки.

\- Мы обязательно на следующие выходные съездим к морю вдвоём, - пообещал Виктор.

Лепить вареники оказалось довольно сложно – нужно было укладывать вишни так, чтобы сошлись края кругляша теста, и осторожно посыпать их сахаром, чтобы он не попал в шов, который следовало соединять, тщательно сжимая пальцем края. Слепленные вареники следовало укладывать на сито, где они ждали, когда закипит вода в кастрюльке на электрической плитке. Всё это объяснила им баба Клава, дававшая советы всем, что и как им надлежит делать. Виктору быстро наскучило это занятие, потому как он клал слишком много вишен, и тесто в его руках рвалось из-за чрезмерного натяжения. Зато Юри терпеливо осваивал художественную лепку, стараясь, чтобы каждый из его вареников выглядел иначе.

Вскоре уже была готова первая порция вареников, которая тут же была приправлена сметаной и предложена гостям, чтобы не успели оголодать, пока поджарятся шашлыки.

\- А можно есть вместе вишни и сметану? – Юри подозрительно посмотрел в тарелку, опасаясь, как бы после съеденного у него не скрутило живот.

\- Ничего страшного, в крайнем случае просрёшься, - успокоил его Женька. – Так тут недалеко до ветра бежать.

\- Как можно о таком за столом?! – возмутилась Валентина.

\- А что значит «до ветра»? – поинтересовался Юри. Множество незнакомых выражений роились в его голове, мешая понимать происходящее и полноценно участвовать в разговоре.

\- В туалет, - тихонько пояснил Виктор. – В старину не было туалетов, вот и бегали по любой погоде во двор, где приходилось справлять нужду на ветру. Ты на вареники-то не очень налегай, оставь место для шашлыков.

\- Я не налегаю, я ровно сижу, - не понял его Юри.

\- Я имел в виду: не набивай живот тестом, иначе всю неделю в тренажёрном зале придётся заниматься.

Ох, попробуй тут остановиться, когда ешь что-то настолько вкусное… Сочетание сметаны с вытекавшим из надкушенного вареника вишнёвым соком оказалось чудесным, и Юри успокоился лишь тогда, когда умял последний вареник, лежавший на его тарелке.

\- Добавки? – спросила Валентина.

Юри помотал головой, понимая, что Виктор не одобрит обжорства. Хорошо, что отказался, потому как вскоре подоспели шашлыки. 

\- Так, здесь три вида шашлыков, все должны попробовать каждый из них и решить, чей вкуснее, - сказал дядя Володя, и Юри с энтузиазмом приступил к дегустации.

Естественно, под шашлыки полагалось выпить. Выпили за детей, за их родителей, за любовь... На сей раз Виктор был начеку и не позволял наливать себе и Юри, заблаговременно наполняя их стаканы свежесваренным вишнёвым компотом. 

Первый шашлык из подрумянившегося мяса, нанизанного на металлический прут вперемешку с кольцами лука и помидоров, оказался сочным и вкусным. Второй, состоявший только из мяса с луком, имел лёгкую кислинку, а третий оказался самым мягким и нежным. Острый соус «Ткемали» удачно сочетался с ещё теплым мясом, пахнувшим дымком. Все гости сначала сняли мясо с шампуров, а потом кушали его вилками с тарелок, и только баба Клава ела прямо с шампура, держа его единственной действующей рукой.

\- Так, Валентина, узнавай, в чём мариновали мясо для последнего шашлыка, он вкуснее всех, – дожевав последний кусок, сказала она.

\- В гранатовом соке, - с готовностью ответил Мишка. – Мы часто шашлыки в экспедициях жарили, так что я собаку на этом съел.

\- Так посредний шашрык быр из собаки? Я однажды на соревнованиях в Китае тоже кушар собаку, - замечание Юри почему-то вызвало бурную реакцию: парни затряслись от смеха, а женщины брезгливо скривились.

\- Ох, Юри, нельзя же так, - отсмеявшись, сказал Виктор. – У нас никто не ест собак, а выражение это означает, что человек очень хорошо в чём-то разбирается.

\- А шашлык был из баранины, - утирая слёзы, добавил Миша.

\- А наш, с помидорами, из свинины, - обиженно сказала Валентина. – Я его в майонезе мариновала.

\- А мы лентяи, и купили уже замаринованное мясо в супермаркете, – признался Саша. – Так что фиг его знает, какое оно и в чём мариновалось.

\- Ничего, деточка, я научу тебя мясо мариновать, - доверительно шепнула баба Клава Леночке, а после, хлебнув сливовой наливки домашнего приготовления, затянула песню «Тёмная ночь». Голос у неё был сильный и звонкий, даром, что старая. После песни бабуля принялась вспоминать, как они недоедали в военные годы, и Саша предложил:

\- Ребята, айда к костру, картошки испечём.

Покинув предавшееся воспоминаниям старшее поколение, молодое прихватило вместе с картофелем бутылку водки и потянулось в посадку. Женька взял с собой из домика старую гитару, и теперь, усевшись на корточки у мангала, тихонько на ней бренчал. В затухающие угли зарыли картошку, а затем подули на них, и снова появились искры. Всё это было для Юри в диковинку, но казалось очень интересным. По кругу снова пошла эмалированная кружка с водкой. Выпив очередную порцию алкоголя, Женя запел «Тридцать три коровы». Виктор знал, что это означало, – тот уже дошёл до кондиции. Слова были простыми, так что Юри вскоре перестал чувствовать себя неловко, и подпевал вместе со всеми. После песни о коровах были спеты «Ветер перемен» и «Не обещайте деве юной»…

Костёр совсем потух, горло охрипло от песен, вечер неспешно опускался на землю. В желудке Юри ощущалась благостная сытость, рука Виктора лежала на его плече, а родственники оказались такими простыми ребятами и баба Клава – совсем не страшной… Чего же желать ещё? Разве что оказаться дома вдвоём. Словно прочитав его мысли, Виктор поднялся на ноги и сказал: 

\- Ну, нам пора.

\- Какое там пора? Мы думали, что вы заночуете. А как же картошечка? – наперебой загалдели братья.

\- Там у нас Маккачин один, - Виктор вытянул из рукава беспроигрышный козырь.

\- Так что ж вы с собой его не взяли? – ляпнул Саша, забыв, что разместить в его машине собаку было негде.

\- Ага, на детское сидение, на ручки Виточке - хмыкнул Виктор.

\- Ну да, - почесал голову тот. – Так вас же отвезти некому, все выпивши, - предпринял последнюю пытку удержать гостей Саша.

\- Ничего, до трассы дойдём пешком, а там поймаем машину до Питера.

\- Чёрт с тобой, езжай, только хотя бы картошечки скушайте на дорожку.

Пришлось согласиться. Горячая картошка показалась Юри вкусней всего, что он съел за этот день. Наверное, потому что она была непохожа ни отварную, ни на тушёную, ни на жаренную. 

\- Ну всё, теперь нам точно пора, - сказал Виктор после того, как Юри с аппетитом уплёл третью картофелину. – Кое-кому нужно срочно растрясти жирок.


	7. Нежность

Юри кажется, нет, он доподлинно уверен, что всё должно быть наоборот. Это он должен поклоняться своему кумиру, выцеловывая каждый сантиметр его кожи, а Виктор – снисходительно принимать эти ласки. Вместо этого он, объевшись на даче всяких вкусностей, осоловев по дороге домой, окончательно вымотавшись после вечерней пробежки с собакой и едва не уснув в душе, лениво валяется на кровати, позволяя своему божеству делать с его телом всё, что тому заблагорассудится. И Виктор делает всё возможное, чтобы не дать Юри уснуть. Вот только поцелуев и объятий оказывается для этого недостаточно. Однако этот хитрец давно успел понять, что Юри боится щекотки, и, если провести пальцами по его бокам, едва касаясь кожи, то она покроется мурашками, а Юри задёргается и захохочет. Именно этот запрещённый приём Виктор и использует сейчас, чтобы расшевелить свою нафаршированную съестным котлетку. Срабатывает безотказно – Юри взвизгивает, брыкается, отчего сонливость покидает его, и перекатывается так, что оказывается сверху, полный решимости отомстить. То, что Виктора бесполезно щекотать под мышками, он убедился уже давно, однако у того, как и у каждого человека, есть своя ахиллесова пята – пятки. Именно их Юри и принимается щекотать, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов. И вскоре уже непобедимый Никифоров, охрипнув от смеха, начинает просить у него пощады. На бирюзовых глазах блестят слёзы, но Виктор доволен тем, что ему удалось расшевелить Юри.

Тот даёт ему короткую передышку, однако не намерен сдавать выигрышную позицию. Едва Виктор восстанавливает дыхание и пытается, схватив за талию, притянуть Юри к себе, как тот берёт в рот пальцы его правой ноги и принимается посасывать их, снова доводя до нечленораздельных возгласов. Теперь всё правильно. Теперь его очередь сделать любимому приятно, и Юри старается изо всех сил. Выпустив изо рта пальцы Виктора, он легонько проводит пальцами рук по икрам Виктора, зная, насколько тому это нравится. Затем скользит губами по стройной мускулистой ноге от лодыжки до бедренной косточки, ямочку рядом с которой выцеловывает особо тщательно, заставляя Виктора задыхаться и шептать его имя, запуская пальцы ему в волосы.

А затем настаёт черёд плоского живота, по которому Юри прокладывает дорожку из влажных поцелуев, в очередной раз восхищаясь тем, какая гладкая и белая у Виктора кожа. Когда Юри поднимается к груди и начинает посасывать один из сосков, подразнивая пальцами другой, Виктор не выдерживает и вжимается в него пахом, шепча: «Не могу больше. Хочу тебя прямо сейчас». От этих простых слов Юри кидает в жар. Он заглядывает в любимые глаза, блестящие, словно драгоценные камни, силясь понять, чего именно сегодня хочет Виктор, и попадает в плен его губ. 

Руки Виктора оглаживают ягодицы Юри. Он улыбается, вспоминая слова бабы Клавы. А ведь действительно шикарные ягодицы, мускулистые, и в то же время округлые – есть за что взяться. И Виктор берётся за упругие половинки и раздвигает их в стороны, подбираясь к заветной дырочке между ними. Их члены трутся друг о друга, когда палец Виктора надавливает на складочки, заставляя их расступиться. Юри что-то стонет ему в рот на японском. Виктору не нужен перевод, он и так знает, что это значит. Он прикусывает мочку и шепчет сквозь зубы в ухо, насколько прекрасен сейчас Юри с раскрасневшимися щеками, затуманенными от страсти глазами и растрёпанными волосами.

Юри очень хотелось бы, чтоб так оно и было, потому что Виктор заслуживает только самого лучшего. Он уверен, что приложит все свои силы и старание, чтобы стать для Виктора лучшим не только в постели, но и на ледовой арене, чтобы быть достойным его. Ну а сейчас он просто позволяет Виктору перекатиться и занять лидирующую позицию. Однако тот, вопреки своим словам не спешит и тщательно вылизывает анус Юри, прежде чем войти в него. К этому моменту Юри уже настолько возбуждён, что почти не чувствует боли. Напротив, он испытывает неимоверную радость от того, что Виктор заполняет его собой так же, как заполнил собой всю его жизнь, становясь её смыслом.

Они движутся в такт, медленно скользя по волнам удовольствия, каждой клеточкой ощущая друг друга, пока оргазменный прилив не выносит их в реальность. Виктор смотрит на него сияющим взглядом, и в этот миг Юри понимает, что он и есть сейчас для Виктора самый лучший. Без видимых причин и без каких бы то ни было условий. Просто как данность, как один из непреложных законов бытия. И это осознание становится кульминацией их единения.

\- Хорошо, что мы не остались ночевать на даче, - негромко произносит Виктор, и Юри улыбается ему в ответ. Ему хорошо с Виктором везде, но наедине, и правда, не в пример лучше, чем на людях.

Виктор ложится рядом и обнимает Юри, тот привычно кладёт ему голову на плечо. Ни одному из них пока не хочется вставать, чтобы помыться. Как хорошо, что завтра утром не нужно никуда спешить.

 

Спешить приходится в понедельник, потому что оба умудряются не услышать будильник и проспать. В «Юбилейном» их встречает хмурый Яков и начинает распекать Виктора за опоздание. Юри уходит в тренажёрный зал и занимается там, как и требовал Виктор, до седьмого пота. Он честно считает, сколько раз вспотел, и всякий раз после этого меняет футболку. К исходу второго часа он ощущает, что сегодня ему чего-то не достаёт. Юрио его сегодня не достаёт своими едкими замечаниями. Видимо, тоже опаздывает, потому что его до сих пор нет в ледовом. Юри удивляется, что ему стало не хватать ершистого соперника, и, накинув спортивную кофту, выходит на лёд. 

А там уже вовсю разыгрывается драма под названием «пропавший воспитанник». Чертей от Фельцмана получает не только не отвечающий на звонки Плисецкий (заочно), но и попавший под горячую руку Никифоров (лично). Оказывается, Мила успела поделиться с тренером новостью о том, что Юра теперь живёт у Виктора, вот ему и достаётся за то, что не углядел. Спустив пар и узнав от Виктора, что Плисецкий поехал в Москву, Яков начинает наяривать его деду и быстро выясняет, что тот уже два месяца не видел внука. Ничего не остаётся, кроме как искать пропажу по фотографиям в социальных сетях. Из Плисецкого неважный конспиратор, а может, он и не думал прятаться. Так или иначе, но Яков вскоре обнаруживает свеженькие фотографии Юры в Инстаграмме, сделанные на одном из Сочинских пляжей. Рядом с нежащимся на солнышке, словно котёнок, Плисецким виднеется тень фотографировавшего его высокого парня. Фельцман опознал в ней Отабека Алтына и набрал номер его тренера. Вот тут-то и выяснилось, что Отабек тоже в самоволке. Вместо того, чтобы вернуться к тренировкам после выходных, пропадает на пляже вместе со своим гостем.

Яков рвал и метал. Мила Бабичева, пришедшая сегодня раньше, чтобы отпроситься у него на недельку и съездить на море, лишь подлила масла в огонь.

\- Я вам покажу море! Хотите сорвать мне весь тренировочный процесс?! – закричал Фельцман. – Будет вам и море, и четыре тренировки в день. Только из окошка его видеть и будете. Я думал, что вы уже взрослые люди, а вас до сих пор надо пасти, как юниоров. А ну, марш домой собирать вещи. Завтра, нет, послезавтра выезжаем на сборы в Сочи, и попробуйте только заикнуться, что кто-то не сможет.

Юри оробел от этих воплей и попытался слиться с бортиком, но миссия оказалась невыполнима, потому что тёмные спортивные штаны и кофта были слишком хорошо заметны на белом фоне.

\- Между прочим, Кацуки не является твоим воспитанником, поэтому ты не можешь им командовать, - парировал Виктор. – Однако если я поеду в Сочи, а он не поедет, то ты сорвёшь ему подготовку к новому сезону.

\- Чёрт с ним, пусть тоже едет с нами, - махнул рукой Яков. – Надо обрадовать Поповича, - ухмыльнулся он и вновь взял в руки свой мобильник.

 

Юра, и правда, сначала собирался поехать в Москву, хотя, с другой стороны, что, кроме деда, он там не видел? Но потом ему позвонил по Скайпу Отабек, чтобы рассказать, как здорово проводит время в Сочи. «Как жаль, что ты не можешь сюда приехать, поплавали бы вместе, сходили бы в океанариум или аквапарк, покушали бы настоящий грузинский шашлык…», - говорил он. И так почему-то Юрке от этого тоскливо стало, что он ответил: «Почему это не могу? Я могу смотаться к тебе на выходные» и отправился не на вокзал, а в аэропорт, чтобы купить билет на ближайший авиарейс до Сочи.

Где они только не побывали за эти два дня… И на пляже, и на водопадах, и в аквапарке «Амфибиус». Заплывали в море далеко за буйки и до позднего вечера сидели на берегу. Когда становилось темно и прохладно, Отабек накидывал Юре на плечи свою куртку, а его рука после этого так и оставалась лежать у него на плече. С Алтыном Плисецкому можно было не доказывать, насколько он крут. С ним не обязательно было даже говорить. Было хорошо уже оттого, что они просто сидели рядом, наблюдая, как волны с негромким плеском накатывают на берег. Настолько хорошо, что Юра рискнул продлить себе каникулы и задержаться здесь ещё на несколько дней, благо жил Отабек в отдельном номере гостевого деревянного дома, расположенного в Олимпийском парке. Кто ж знал, что Яков поднимет из-за этого всех на уши…


	8. В городе Сочи

Яков оказался прав: в первые дни сборов его воспитанники выматывались после утренней пробежки, специальной физической подготовки, направленной на развитие силы мышц, а не на их наращивание, хореографии и двух ледовых тренировок настолько, что спали без задних ног, втайне завидуя четвероногому другу Никифорова, который вёл в течение дня в ожидании хозяина праздную жизнь. Напрасно Юри вместе с энергичным Маккачином пытались вытащить Виктора по вечерам из номера, чтобы сходить к морю. Никифоров неизменно падал на кровать и сразу же засыпал, а Юри приходилось в одиночку выводить истосковавшегося по общению пса на прогулку, после которой он и сам вырубался. Вот и сегодня Никифоров ответил, что устал как собака. Юри удивился:

\- Но Маккачин-то совсем не устал.

\- Так он весь день дрых в номере, а не впахивал в спортзале и на льду как проклятый, - возразил Виктор.

\- Поэтому теперь с ним нужно обязатерьно побегать перед сном. Идём с нами.

\- Я с вами точно скоро отброшу коньки, - проворчал Никифоров, но всё равно кое-как соскрёб своё бренное тело с кровати. Его выматывали здесь не столько физические нагрузки, сколько жара в сочетании с повышенной влажностью. Впечатление, будто в сауне всё время занимаешься.

\- Ты, что, хочешь совсем бросить фигурное катание? - ужаснулся Юри, не поняв истинного смысла этой фразы.

\- Честно говоря, уже начинаю сомневаться, стоило ли мне возвращаться. Возможно, я уже слишком стар для всего этого, - Виктор сделал трагическое лицо, и Юри бухнулся на колени с воплями:

\- Пожаруйста, пожаруйста, ты доржен продоржать кататься. Хочешь – отдай меня другому тренеру, есри тебе сришком тяжеро. Мне ведь достаточно того, что ты просто будешь рядом.

Виктор вынужден был признать, что в словах Юри был резон – ему стоило уменьшить нагрузку, чтобы не выдохнуться ещё до начала соревнований и прийти к ним на пике формы с идеально подготовленными новыми программами, иначе вообще не было смысла возвращаться в фигурное катание.

\- Короткую и произвольную программы я тебе уже поставил, осталось придумать лишь номер для показательных. Что скажешь, если я останусь твоим хореографом, а тренировать тебя будет кто-то другой? – предложил он. – А то действительно верчусь как белка в колесе. А так я смогу больше сил и времени уделять своим тренировкам, и у меня будут оставаться силы для вечерних приключений. Если ты не против, то я завтра поговорю с Яковом, ты ведь и так уже фактически в его группе.

Юри кивнул, однако без особого энтузиазма. Конечно, отказываться от тренировок с Виктором ему жутко не хотелось, но в то же время он не желал, чтобы тот работал с ним в ущерб собственным тренировкам, а возможно, и своему здоровью. Юри понимал, что и так уже получил больше того, о чем осмеливался мечтать ещё год назад, - они живут вместе. Ничего страшного не случится, если тренироваться будут порознь.

\- На берку ты не похож, - заявил он. – Скорее на зайчика.

\- Ага, попрыгайчика. Ох, снова забыл, что ты понимаешь наши идиомы буквально, - улыбнулся Виктор. – Я имел в виду, что в последнее время мне кажется, будто я изо всех сил бегу, оставаясь при этом на месте.

Как раз это Юри очень хорошо понимал. У него много лет было такое ощущение. Из-за этого и хотел всё бросить, но Виктор внезапно приехал в Хасецу, и оказалось, что не нужно бежать на месте ещё быстрее, достаточно просто взлететь. И Юри парил надо льдом, когда на него смотрел Виктор…

 

На следующее утро решение заниматься у Якова уже не казалась Юри столь блестящим, как вчера. Зато Виктор вскочил с кровати весёлым и полным сил, в предвкушении того, что сегодня они наконец-то смогут увидеть море не только вдали, но ещё и вдоволь поплескаться в нём.

\- Юри, я в душ, а ты пока собери пляжные принадлежности, - скомандовал он и скрылся в душевой кабинке.

Юри отыскал в дорожной сумке и напялил на себя плавки и шорты, запихнул в рюкзачок пару полотенец. Надо бы воды с собой захватить, но всё, что было в номере, они уже выпили, так что придётся купить по дороге.

\- Подстилки положил? – поинтересовался Никифоров, вышедший из душа в одном полотенце на бёдрах.

\- Под… что?

\- Пляжные коврики.

\- Разве их не выдают на пляже? – захлопал ресницами Юри.

\- Конечно, нет, - полотенце полетело на спинку кровати, а полностью обнажённый Виктор склонился над своей дорожной сумкой, пытаясь выудить оттуда плавки и старенькое байковое одеяло, с которым обычно ходил на пляж.

Юри застыл как изваяние, любуясь его стройной мускулистой фигурой, и отмер только тогда, когда Виктор натянул на себя плавки и, взглянув на него, понял:

\- Ты, что, не взял с собой ничего, что можно было бы использовать в качестве подстилки? – Юри кивнул, мысленно кляня себя за непредусмотрительность. – Тогда возьми покрывало со своей кровати.

\- Виктор! Разве так можно?! Оно же испачкается, - изумился Юри, представив, насколько огорчилась бы мать, сделай подобное кто-то из постояльцев Ю-топии.

\- Конечно можно, все так делают. Всё равно после нас тут всё заберут в стирку, - улыбка Виктора была настолько обезоруживающей, что Юри не стал ему перечить и принялся аккуратно складывать покрывало. – Шапочку взял?

\- Зачем? Сейчас же не холодно, - опять удивился Юри.

\- Вот именно, что не холодно, а жарко. По такой жаре солнце твою чернявую башку без кепки мигом напечёт. Что, тоже не захватил с собой? – догадался Никифоров. – Ладно, тогда наденешь мою, - он кинул Юри голубенькую бейсболку.

\- А как же ты? – забеспокоился Юри.

\- А мне не страшно, я же блондин, - подмигнул ему Виктор и бросил небольшой цветастый мячик Маккачину, радостно скакавшему по комнате в предвкушении прогулки.

Виктор и Юри сбегали в столовую на завтрак, едва удержав на месте пуделя, явно жаждавшего к ним присоединиться, чему вряд ли был бы рад обслуживающий персонал. После завтрака, заскочив в номер за четвероногим любимцем и вещами, они отправились на пляж. Маккачин с такой скоростью припустил по обсаженной пальмами аллее, что Виктор понял: от ежедневной пробежки им не удастся отвертеться. Время от времени переходя на бег и останавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы купить минеральной воды и мороженого, они добрались до пляжа. Волны с тихим шумом набегали на берег, на поверхности воды, слепя глаза, играли тысячи солнечных бликов. В прибрежной воде с радостными воплями бултыхалась куча народа. Юри поёжился, представив, что им придётся провести несколько часов в окружении стольких людей. Он предпочёл бы пустынный берег, как в Хасецу, где они были бы только вдвоём, пусть и без всех этих шезлонгов, кабинок для переодевания, лавочек и турников.

Зато Виктор при виде турника бросил на лавочку рюкзак и принялся на нём подтягиваться, а потом крутанул полный оборот на триста шестьдесят градусов. Весьма довольный собой и восхищёнными взглядами окружающих, он спрыгнул и спросил у Юри:

\- Не желаешь повторить «солнышко»?

\- Нет! – замотал головой Кацуки, представив, что будет болтаться на перекладине, как толстая сарделька, и не вызовет у свидетелей сего позорного действа ничего, кроме смеха.

\- Что-то ты сегодня как в воду опущенный. Не с той ноги встал? – поинтересовался Виктор, заметив наконец, что Юри чем-то озабочен и не смотрит на него с привычным восхищением.

\- Я пока ещё в море не опущенный, - не понял тот замечания Виктора, поскольку плавающие в воде люди производили впечатление вполне довольных жизнью и, в отличие от него, ни о чём сейчас не беспокоились. – А, что, у вас в России такой обычай – с опредерённой ноги по утрам вставать?

\- Да нет же. Я просто имел в виду, что у тебя сегодня почему-то грустный вид, хотя должно быть совсем наоборот в наш первый выходной у моря. Хотел бы я знать, о чём ты думаешь.

\- Я беспокоюсь, что Яков не захочет меня брать ири возьмёт, но будет готовить к соревнованиям хуже, чем Юрио и тебя. А ещё он такой строгий, что я его немного боюсь, - признался Юри. – Вдруг у меня не поручится...

\- Найти с ним общий язык?

"Общий язык они обязательно найдут, ведь Яков знает английский, а он почти выучил русский," - подумал Юри. 

– Брось, у него нет любимчиков, он будет тренировать тебя на совесть. Ты не смотри, это он только с виду суровый, а на самом деле очень добрый, поэтому ему и приходится быть строгими к нам, чтобы не сели ему на голову.

\- Это же неуважение садиться сенсею на голову, - ужаснулся Юри.

\- На самом деле никто ему на голову не садится, только сбегают иногда с тренировок, как я или Юрка. Но сейчас у нас законный выходной, так что имеем полное право гулять – делу время, а потехе час. Давай, кто первый добежит до воды, тот выбирает позу, - внезапно предложил Виктор, и, схватив свой рюкзак, припустил к морю.

Предложение было весьма заманчивым, так что Юри постарался не отставать от него. Однако победителем в этой гонке оказался Маккачин, полагавший, что наилучшая поза – это когда хозяин лежит на спине, а он, упёршись в грудь лапами, облизывает ему лицо. И псу всё равно, что белая футболка Виктора испачкана, а шорты промокли. Не в силах смириться с такой несправедливостью, Виктор сделал подножку Юри, и тот тоже бухнулся на гальку рядом с ним. Парни заливисто рассмеялись. Маккачин внезапно потерял к ним интерес, заметив выпавший из рюкзака в воду мячик, и с лаем бросился его ловить. Юри наконец осознал, что сейчас ему хорошо, так что незачем изводить себя мыслями о том, что может случиться или не случиться в будущем.

https://pp.userapi.com/c637321/v637321482/4e9cc/Z9rdgVp7BiQ.jpg


	9. Тёмные ночи

Это была их последняя ночь в Сочи, и именно поэтому никто не собирался понапрасну тратить ее на сон. Поначалу всё было вполне невинно: в номер Виктора заглянула Мила с батоном хлеба, сухой колбаской, вскоре после этого пришёл Георгий с бутылкой коньяка, потом якобы случайно забрели Отабек и Юрка. Последнему Юри был не слишком рад, но особо возражать не стал. Весело болтая, они распили бутылку коньяка, закусывая её беляшами, которые принес с собой Отабек. Однако вскоре этого показалось мало, и Юри как обладателя самых честных глаз (а заодно и самого трезвого) отправили в магазин за следующей бутылкой.

Вторая бутылка пошла на «Ура» под бутерброды с сухой колбаской, сооруженные Милой.

\- Эх, сколько водки не купи – всё равно ещё бежать. Вот только теперь нам даже в круглосуточном магазине её до утра не продадут, – вздохнул Георгий, взглянув на часы: было начало двенадцатого. – Пошли дурака за бутылкой, так он одну и принесёт.

\- Если надо было борьше, то почему мне это сразу не сказали? – удивился тот.

\- Так это и ежу ясно.

\- Так надо быро его попросить сходить в магазин, – обиделся Юри, отчего все дружно заржали.

\- Ничего страшного, - сказал Отабек, - У меня в номере есть две бутылки «Старого Кахети».

\- Тогда тащи его сюда, - развернулась Витина душа, требуя продолжения банкета.

Когда Отабек вернулся с новой порцией спиртного, Мила предложила, чтобы перед новым тостом каждый из присутствующих рассказал самую забавную историю из своей жизни, связанную с фигурным катанием, дабы посиделки не переросли в заурядную попойку. К тому моменту все были уже изрядно подшофе, поэтому с энтузиазмом поддержали эту затею. Правда, никто не горел желанием выступать первым. Поэтому Мила добровольно-принудительно дала слово Плисецкому.

\- Перед прошлогодним чемпионатом мира среди юниоров у меня украли коньки, – начал тот. – Причём обнаружил я это уже в гостиничном номере. Подозреваю, что дело не обошлось без моих ангелочков, поджидавших меня в аэропорту, где я в последний раз видел свой рюкзак с коньками. Видимо, забрали на память. Поэтому-то я этих истеричек терпеть не могу. Того и гляди меня самого на сувениры растащат.

\- Выиграть в новых коньках нереально. Ты не ощущаешь их продолжением ноги, пока не разносишь, а до этого чувствуешь себя в них, словно в каторжных колодках, - заметил Виктор.

\- Поэтому я и выступал в старых Милкиных, - признался Плисецкий, и в этот момент раздался дружный хохот. – Только никому не говорите, что я катался в девчачьих коньках, - он подкрепил свою просьбу, грозя кулаком.

\- Не думал, что год назад у тебя была такая маленькая ступня, - сказал Отабек и полез под стол, дабы стащить с Юры кроссовки и определить размер.

\- Отстань! – лягнул его тот. – Нормальные у меня ноги, это у Милы с седьмого класса тридцать девятый растоптанный.

\- Ну, спасибо, промолчать не мог? – Бабичева отвесила Плисецкому подзатыльник.

\- Нефиг было надо мной ржать, - обиделся Юра и хряпнул коньяку, несмотря на протестующие возгласы Отабека. – Лучше свою историю расскажи.

\- Не знаю, насколько эта история забавна, - Мила задумчиво накрутила прядь волос на палец, – однако некоторое время она действительно казалась мне таковой. Так вот, однажды мы поспорили с моим парнем-хоккеистом, что проще, играть в хоккей или заниматься фигурным катанием. В течение месяца я привыкала кататься на хоккейных коньках и училась забивать шайбу в ворота, а он – прыгать тройные на фигурных коньках.

\- Парень-хоккеист – существо мифическое и в высшей степени нарицательное… - вставил Георгий.

\- Так вот, несмотря на весь его гонор, с катанием у него не заладилось – то забудет про зубцы и споткнётся на ровном месте, то потеряет равновесие и грохнется с высоты своего немалого роста при приземлении с прыжка. Так ни разу и не смог чисто прыгнуть. Он обозлился и решил мне помешать, когда я к воротам шайбу вела. Но я ж не зря в тренажёрке качалась – отбросила клюшку и подняла своего милого, чтобы выполнить затем выброс Кауфман. Тот не понял, что с ним происходит, и заорал благим… нет, просто матом, - тут рассмеялся даже сдержанный Отабек. – В общем, редкий хоккеист долетит до середины катка, а если и долетит, то приземлится не иначе как на задницу, – на этих словах Виктор сложился пополам и хрюкнул. – Так выпьем же за то, чтобы наши желания совпадали с нашими возможностями, - закончила Мила, умолчав о том, как именно ее парень подымал потом свою самооценку.

\- Птичку жалко, - сказал Георгий и выпил.

\- Твоя очередь, свинтус, - ехидно протянул Плисецкий, глядя на Юри.

\- Когда я катаю Эрос, то представляю себя сочной аппетитной свиной котретой, - признался Юри, краснея.

\- Кацудон, это уже давно ни для кого не секрет. Давай настоящую историю, а не эту фигню, - прицепился к нему Юрио.

Юри вздохнул, выпил для храбрости и начал рассказывать то, в чём до сих пор не признавался ни единой душе:

\- Когда мне быро пятнадцать, я узнар, что в этом году чемпионат мира будет в Токио, и на нём обязатерьно будет Виктор. Я не мог упустить такой шанс увидеть живьём своего кумира, но родитери не могри бросить Ю-топию и поехать со мной. Я до посреднего не быр уверен, что поеду, поэтому не заказар биреты заранее. Когда приретер в Токио, оказарось, что биреты быри проданы задорго до начара соревнований. Но мне повезро: у одного парня быр ришний бирет, и он провёр меня беспратно на мужскую короткую программу. Я чуть не умер от счастья, когда посре проката Виктор подъехал к бортику и взяр из моих рук букет с маренькой открыткой внутри, на которой было написано, что я в него верю и что он станет чемпионом. Я надеярся, что смогу попасть и на произворьную. Не повезро – на этот раз добрых рюдей с ришними биретами не быро. Но я собирарся пройти во дворец спорта со сружебного входа. Пройти смог торько в фойе, дальше не пустила охрана. Но я всё равно никуда не ушёл, всё ждар, что охранники отврекутся, и дождарся… Виктора. Он прошёр мимо меня в коньках и спортивном костюме с надписью «Россия» так бризко, что я мог коснуться его рукой, но от ворнения я не смог даже пошевериться. Зато потом всей родне и друзьям соврар, что на произворьную программу меня провёр сам Никифоров, - краснея до кончиков ушей, закончил Юри.

\- Я помню открытку с красными розами и такой наивной, но очень искренней надписью. Я действительно выиграл тот чемпионат. Так это был ты? – обнял его Виктор. – А мне показалось, что это была девчонка. Просто все японцы тогда были для меня на одно лицо.

\- Я только одного не понял, что тут забавного, окромя бирета? – со скучающим видом поинтересовался Плисецкий, намеренно передразнивая Юри.

\- Эх, мелкий, что ты понимаешь в истинных чувствах… - сказал Гоша, донельзя растроганный этой романтической историей и лошадиной дозой спиртного. – Выпьем же, друзья, за то, что соединяет сердца, за фигурное катание!

Выпив, Витя от избытка чувств принялся беспардонно тискать Юри.

\- Витя, пожаруста, - взмолился тот.

\- Нечего смущаться, тут все свои, - даже не подумал вести себя скромнее Виктор.

В Японии и среди своих подобные вольности не приняты, но разве это объяснишь Вите?

\- Я не это хотер сказать. Виктор, не говори моим родитерям, что я им тогда соврар, - попросил Юри.

\- Ладно, не буду, - согласился Никифоров, который и сам был порой не прочь прихвастнуть в юности.

\- А что это вы так тихо сидите? – осведомился появившийся аки тать в ночи Фельцман, нагоняя на воспитанников священный ужас. – Я тут вам немного водки принёс и музыку, - Яков водрузил на стол бутылку «Столичной» и видавший виды двухкассетник Шарп. – Не кипишитесь, это раньше за такие дела можно было из сборной вылететь, а у меня всегда был девиз: «Сделал дело – гуляй смело», - сказал он, и у всех тотчас же отлегло от сердца.

\- Спасибо, только у нас нечем закусывать, всё, что было, уже смели, - признался Гоша.

\- У меня в холодильнике остался шмат сала, а на тумбочке лежит буханка «Бородинского». Под водочку – самое то. Может, сбегаешь? – Яков кинул Юри ключи от своего номера.

\- А что такое «сало»? – растерялся Кацуки. С «Бородинским» хлебом он уже успел познакомиться, потому что Виктор не признавал никакого другого.

\- Суши из хрюши, - пояснил Плисецкий, - из родственника твоего, свинка.

Странные эти русские, как можно называть «суши» то, что готовят не из риса и морепродуктов, подумал Юри, переживая, как будет опознавать это самое сало. К счастью, кроме него в холодильнике у Якова оказалась лишь банка каких-то рыбных консервов, что значительно облегчило сию задачу.

Пока он ходил, Яков успел посетовать, как трудно ему жилось во времена антиалкогольной компании Горбачёва:

\- Тогда на соревнованиях и после них нельзя было даже словом обмолвиться о выпивке, и мы придумали код. Я был уверен, что все его знали, но один из моих подопечных и тут отличился. В восемьдесят шестом после завершения турнира на кубок газеты «Московские новости» я со своими воспитанниками должен был возвращаться ночным поездом в Питер. Я замотался в последний день по магазинам (тогда ж за всем нужно было километровые очереди выстаивать) и по знакомым, поэтому позвонил в гостиницу и попросил одного из своих фигуристов: «Купи что-нибудь почитать в поезд», а он спросил: «Что именно? Я же не знаю ваши вкусы». Я ответил: «Две книги (подразумевалась водка) и четыре журнала (вино)». И что вы думаете, этот олух достал из сумки, когда мы расположились в купе? Две книги и четыре журнала. Понял буквально. «Вокруг света», «Новый мир», «Ровесник» и «Студенческий меридиан» были, конечно, интересными журналами, но в тот момент я был готов его придушить.

\- А вы ещё ругали Юри, когда он вернулся из магазина, а ведь он ни разу не русский, так что ему сложно понять истинный смысл многих высказываний, - укорил друзей Виктор. – Так выпьем же за русскую водку, которая является наилучшим способом сближения и интернационального общения, - подытожил он, подмигнув вернувшемуся Юри.

Присутствующие с энтузиазмом поддержали тост. Чтобы скрыть смущение от недвусмысленных взглядов Виктора и избежать прилюдных объятий, Юри вызвался помогать Миле в создании оригинальных бутербродов из мелко нарезанных кусочков хлеба и свёрнутых наподобие роллов ломтиков сала, скреплённых зубочистками, которые вскоре были оценены по достоинству.

\- Яков Борисович, у нас тут вместо тостов решили рассказывать забавные истории из жизни, связанные с фигурным катанием. Может, и вы расскажете? У вас ведь наверняка немало накопилось подобных историй за долгие годы в фигурном катании, - подмазалась к тренеру Мила.

\- Ну ладно, слушайте. Когда я был ребёнком, в Москве ещё не было такого количества крытых катков, как теперь, поэтому кататься я поначалу мог только зимой. С раннего детства ходил с пацанами на каток, который заливали зимой на хоккейном поле неподалёку от нашего дома. Чтобы не платить за вход, на каток ходили рано утром, когда раздевалка ещё не работала и музыка не играла. Однажды был сильный мороз, и я решил пойти прямо из дома в коньках, чтобы не переобуваться на холоде.

\- Что, так в коньках по улице и ехал? – уточнил Виктор.

\- Нет, чехлы на лезвия я всё же додумался надеть, поскольку надо было спускаться по лестнице. Сдуру мы с другом пошли напрямик – через стадион и теннисные корты. Одного не учли, что ворота стадиона запирают на ночь, а утром отпирать не спешат. Возвращаться и обходить, естественно, я не захотел, так что полез через забор в коньках.

\- И как, не убился? – хихикая, спросила Мила.

\- Как видишь, - улыбнулся Яков.

\- А друг тоже полез через забор? – поинтересовался Плисецкий.

\- Тоже, только он в обычных ботинках был. Так выпьем же за тех, кто с детства сроднился с коньками, за вас, ребята, - резюмировал Фельцман и поднял гранёный стакан, наполовину наполненный водкой.

Юри не узнавал в этом улыбчивом пожилом мужчине, непринуждённо болтавшем с ними на равных, прежнего сурового Якова. Как будто не он ещё вчера орал на тренировке: «Кацуки, ну, ты и бестолочь! Бьюсь с тобой как рыба об лёд, а толку от тебя как от козла молока». По твёрдому убеждению Юри, бился о лёд как раз он сам, ну а насчёт козла Фельцману конечно виднее, поскольку сам он был слишком далёк от сельского хозяйства.

\- Только в поездках и мог душу отвести, дома-то Лилия не давала слушать эту, как она говорила, какофонию. А мне от её классики порой на стенку лезть хотелось, – пожаловался Яков и врубил на магнитофоне бессмертный хит АББЫ «Money, money». Из динамиков обшарпанного магнитофона зазвучала музыка. – Ну, что, плясать кто-нибудь будет?

После водки танцевали все, и под «Рамштайн», и «Вояж-вояж», и под «Белые розы», а под «Видели ночь, гуляли всю ночь до утра» даже подпевали. Потом зазвучало танго на итальянском языке, отплясывая под которое Юри едва не снёс стол, и Виктора внезапно осенило:

\- Юри, я понял, что не так с твоей короткой программой: ты повторяешь то, что уже показывал в прошлогодней. Я предлагаю добавить в твоё выступление немного гротеска, чтобы снова всех удивить.

\- Что я должен делать? – Юри и сам понимал, что его танго пока было лишь бледной копией Эроса, так что к этому предложению стоило прислушаться.

\- Перестать быть слишком серьёзным. Веди себя примерно так, смотри, - движения Виктора стали подчёркнуто резкими, его немного заносило на поворотах, на лице блуждала ироничная улыбка.

Юри не был уверен, что будет способен повторить это на трезвую голову, но в нынешнем раскованном и воодушевлённом состоянии ему всё удавалось отменно. Веселье было внезапно прервано дежурным администратором, которому какие-то странные люди, привыкшие спать по ночам, нажаловались на слишком шумных соседей.

\- А идёмте гулять по набережной, - предложил Виктор, и тусовка дружно вывалилась из номера.

Стоило вдохнуть напоенный запахами хвои и моря воздух, как молодёжи захотелось искупаться, так что совершать променад по набережной отправился лишь Фельцман. Остальные помчались на пляж и стали раздеваться, ничуть не смущаясь отсутствия купальных костюмов. Виктор, взяв за руку Юри, вошёл в тёмную воду, на поверхности которой сверкали отражения фонарей.

\- Здорово! Вода как парное молоко! – воскликнул он, окунаясь по шею, и чуть не притопил Юри, который был ниже его.

Вода действительно оказалась очень тёплой. А вот руку свою у Вити пришлось забрать, чтобы ею грести. Иначе пошёл бы на дно, пуская из носа пузыри. 

\- Поплыли подальше, - предложил Виктор, желая оторваться от шумной компании.

Они доплыли до конца волнолома, где Виктор уцепился за торчавшую из наклонной поверхности металлическую скобу и поманил Юри свободной рукой. Стоило подплыть поближе, как Виктор притянул его к себе и начал целовать. Это было так необычно и волнующе: море и ночная темнота, скрывавшая их от друзей, находившихся неподалёку. Чудом не нахлебавшись солёной воды, они поняли, что надо из неё выбираться. На берег возвращаться не хотелось, так что вылезли на волнолом и растянулись на остывающих бетонных блоках. Виктор явно не собирался оставлять Юри в покое – продолжил целовать, переплетая руки и ноги и вызывая тем самым всё возрастающее желание.

\- Нет, Юра, туда не ходи, - внезапно раздался рядом голос Отабека, - У них там уже игра ног началась.

\- Совсем охренели! – чертыхнулся сквозь зубы Плисецкий, называется, хотели уединиться с другом, а вместо этого нарвались на эту сладкую парочку, которая того и гляди прямо тут трахаться начнёт. – С подобными тренировками я точно вас обоих побью и на Финале Гран-При, и на Чемпионате Мира.

\- Это ещё вилами по воде писано, так что не зарывайся, мелкий, - ответил ему Виктор, знакомя Юри с очередным маловразумительным выражением.

\- Виктор, давай вернёмся домой. Там без нас Маккачин скучает, - попросил Юри, которому вдруг стало ужасно неловко.

\- Маккачин! – Виктор резво вскочил на ноги. – Юри, я не помню, когда в последний раз его видел. Кажется, его уже не было в номере, когда мы там выпивали. Нужно срочно его найти!

Полночи Виктор и Юри искали сбежавшего Маккачина, который, как выяснилось к утру, успел снюхаться с какой-то местной пуделихой и тоже решил устроить прощальную гастроль. Пёс выглядел слегка потрёпанным, но очень довольным, поэтому у Виктора язык не повернулся его ругать. Судя по отражению в зеркале, они оба выглядели немногим лучше. Еле успели привести себя в порядок, собрать вещи и сдать номер до отлёта.

После того, как самолёт набрал высоту, Юри устроился у Виктора на плече и подумал, что не такие уж они и страшные, Яков и его сборы. Впереди был ещё целый месяц лета и осень. Достаточно времени и для тренировок, и для любви.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если придёт муз с идеями, то будут новые главы, ну а пока статус Закончен.


	10. Чёрти-шоу

Когда Юри и Виктор переоделись и вышли на лёд, то застали Якова гневно орущим на незнакомого мужчину респектабельного вида:

\- Оборзели совсем, хозяева жизни! Тут вам не магазин, а тренировочная база ведущих фигуристов страны, и вы не можете прийти сюда и просто кого-то заказать! У нас серия турниров Гран-При на носу, а вы тут со своими глупостями.

\- Но, Яков Борисович, мы же не просто так, а за хорошие деньги и со всем уважением, - возразил пришлый господин (то, что он из господ жизни, Виктор сообразил сразу). – У дочери Геннадия Львовича день рождения. Она обожает ваших ребят, вот отец и решил устроить для неё вечеринку-сюрприз.

\- Сюрприз будет, если эти оболтусы станут не к соревнованиям, а к вашему сабантую готовиться, и пролетят мимо призовых мест. Нет, я сказал, и это моё последнее слово, - Фельцман был непреклонен.

\- Жаль. Может быть, эта сумма вас убедит, - господин в красном галстуке достал из кармана явно супердорогого пиджака записную книжку, что-то в ней черкнул и протянул Фельцману. Юрка, стоявший позади тренера, подпрыгнул, чтобы заглянуть ему за плечо. Когда приземлился, глаза у него были по полтиннику.

\- Молодой человек, вы не на базар пришли торговаться, - Яков презрительно сморщил нос.

\- Каждому, - от этой реплики богатенького Буратинки у Юрки стали глаза, как у Шрэковского котика, коими он попытался упросить тренера сменить гнев на милость, но Якову, как выражался Виктор, было по барабану.

\- Это не обсуждается. С подобными предложениями обращайтесь к тем, кто уже вышел в тираж, а мои подопечные будут готовиться достойно представить свою страну, - стоявший у бортика Георгий, услышав эти слова, приосанился. Ни дать ни взять былинный богатырь-однофамилец из книжки, которую Виктор подсунул Юри, дабы тот проникся русским духом. На деле русский дух, особенно в раздевалке после тренировок, оказался весьма тяжёлым.

Плисецкий ухватил Виктора за рукав и потащил его назад, в сторону раздевалок. Юри пришлось последовать за ними.

\- Виктор, уговори Якова, ну, что тебе стоит. Это же наш шанс по-быстрому срубить бабок, - теперь Юрка решил испробовать магию просительных кошачьих глазок на Никифорове.

\- Юрио, зачем тебе рубить бабок, ты что «Преступление и наказание» сейчас в школе проходишь? – удивился Юри.

\- Идиот, - беззлобно констатировал Плисецкий. – Ещё один роман Достоевского из школьной программы. Тебе обязательно подчёркивать каждый раз, что я - школота? Никто никого не собирается рубить, просто так говорят, когда можно шальные деньги заработать. Витя, а может, сами поговорим с этим дядькой, нам тогда больше достанется? Это ж референт Т**, у которого денег куры не клюют.

\- Юрка, если Яков узнает, то нам пиздец, - предупредил Виктор.

\- Неа, это хуйня по сравнению с тем, сколько нам заплатят, - вожделенную сумму Плисецкий шепнул Никифорову на ухо. 

В голове у Виктора сразу защёлкали клавиши невидимого калькулятора. После недолгой паузы он бросился догонять господина в очках. Юри не понял, причём тут куры и почему они должны клевать деньги, но комментировать высказывание поостерёгся, дабы снова не нарваться на оскорбление. В последние месяцы он значительно продвинулся в изучении русского языка и даже сумел усвоить, что хуёво – это плохо, а пиздато – это хорошо, но почему пиздец хуже, чем хуйня, понять так и не смог, ибо логика тут отсутствовала. Так что просто приходилось принимать на веру слова Виктора. 

Довольный собой Никифоров вернулся через несколько минут.

\- Договорился? – поинтересовался Юрка.

\- Договорился. Откатаем по паре номеров, потом проведём мастер-класс для желающих и немного посидим с гостями. Всего делов-то, - улыбнулся Виктор.

\- Яков будет недоволен, - заметил Юри.

\- Яков всегда чем-то недоволен, это его обычное состояние, - отмахнулся Виктор. – Уже решил, что им покажешь? 

\- Я тоже участвую? Я думал, предложение касается только учеников Якова, - удивился Юри.

\- Ты будешь гвоздем программы. Вместе со мной, разумеется. Кроме сольных они хотят видеть наш парный номер, так что нужно будет потренировать поддержки, - огорошил его Виктор. - Вот только тренироваться придётся не здесь.

\- Можно, я исполню Эрос и танго?

\- Думаю, они придутся по вкусу, - одобрил Виктор выбор Юри.

\- А почему меня никто не спрашивает, что я собираюсь катать? – набычился Юрка. – Вот как врежу этим ледям «Аппассионату»!

\- Врежь, Юрочка, произведёшь фурор, её ведь пока нигде, кроме открытых прокатов в Сочи не видели, а там присутствовали полторы калеки, - согласился Никифоров. Плисецкий был чудо как хорош в этой программе, где у него случилось слияние хореографии, музыки и состояния души. Юра был то тихим и плавным, то становился стремительным и неукротимым, как торнадо.

\- Гошан в доле? – деловито поинтересовался Юрка.

\- А то как! И Мила тоже, - ответил Виктор.

 

\- Ну, что, братцы, алкоголики, тунеядцы, думали, я не узнаю о ваших художествах? – на следующее утро после левого выступления Фельцман распекал свою группу и примазавшегося к ней Кацуки. – Вы ещё домой доехать не успели, а я уже любовался в сети фоторепортажем с вашего чёрти-шоу. Вашу б энергию да в мирных целях… Раз уж вам эту самую энергию и свободное время девать некуда, то вы сегодня отсюда не уйдёте, вы отсюда уползёте.

 

Юри вздохнул, вспоминая вчерашнее. Начиналось всё вполне благопристойно: они откатали по одному номеру под восторженные визги тянок и сдержанные аплодисменты их родителей. Потом публика, подогретая подносимыми официантами горячительными напитками, разошлась и принялась скандировать имена выступавших, свистеть и улюлюкать. Он тогда ещё удивился, что часть первых рядов ледового разобрана и на освободившемся месте стоят столики с напитками и закусками. Но это было ещё полбеды. Беда пришла, когда солидные дяди, надев коньки, вышли на лёд вместе со своими дочурками. Вот тут-то и пришёл пушной зверь песец, как изволил выразиться Юрио. Если девчонки худо-бедно держались на коньках, то у их папаш ноги разъезжались в разные стороны, что грозило им неминуемым падением. Поскольку тяжёлой падучей болезнью страдало почти всё рискнувшее прокатиться старшее поколение, фигуристы умаялись ловить нетрезвых любителей приключений на свою задницу. Тем более, что дяди были весьма, кхм, солидными, их задницы – довольно обширными, а словарный запас командного матерного после столкновения со льдом – и того больше. Виктор сумел научить их разве что делать несложный поворот с вращением и «фонарик».

Во время небольшого перерыва именинница упросила фигуристов с ней выпить. Вот тут-то Виктор и допустил тактическую ошибку, позволив себе расслабиться. Как закономерный итог - танцы на столе с раздеванием и политические дебаты с олигархами (всего-то сказал, что из-за пидоров в правительстве они с Юри не могут оформить отношения и взять на усыновление ребёнка из детского дома), завершившиеся битьём посуды и морд. За то и за другое господин Т** заплатил потом в трёхкратном размере. В общем, как резюмировал Юрио, потирая расшибленные костяшки на руках: «Опосля в рояль насрали, чудно время провели».

 

\- Плисецкий, это что было в конце «Аппассионаты»?

\- Тройной аксель.

\- Аксель-шмаксель… А ну, изобрази, будь любезен.

Юрка после небольшого разгона прыгнул. Потянутые во вчерашней битве мышцы правой ноги отозвались болью.

\- Запомни, Юрочка: за двумя зайцами погонишься – ни одного не поймаешь. А сейчас рысью в медпункт, пусть Надежда Степановна твою ногу осмотрит, - Яков шлёпнул мелкого по заднице, придавая ему начальное ускорение.

\- Виктор, а причём тут зайцы? – тихонько спросил Юри, но Фельцман всё равно услышал и продолжил воспитывать свою группу:

\- При том, что Никифоров феерически влип, и теперь его не спасёт даже четверной флип. Разве что чудо.

\- Или четверной ритбергер, - вставил Виктор.

\- Это когда ж ты его научился делать? – недоверчиво уточнил Яков.

\- Тогда, когда готовился ко вчерашнему сабантую, - Виктор уже понял, что любопытство тренера пересилило гнев. – Показать?

\- Валяй.

Вопреки словам Фельцмана Виктор никого не валял, а почти чисто прыгнул.

\- Чуть недокрутил, - буркнул Яков, но глаза его подобрели. – Ладно, работаем в обычном режиме.

Получив амнистию, Виктор вернулся к Юри.

\- Всё-таки я не понял, почему Яков говорил про зайцев? 

Виктор прикрыл лицо рукой и рассмеялся.


	11. Семья

То, что октябрь в Питере ещё не самый плохой месяц, Юри понял только, когда наступил ноябрь. Если в октябре сквозь тучи хоть изредка проглядывало солнце, то в ноябре город накрыли туман и вечные сумерки. Похоже, что у природы теперь осталось лишь два варианта погоды – туман и дождь, плавно переходящие друг в друга. Холодный сырой ветер пробирал насквозь, стоило только высунуть нос на улицу. Вот Юри и не хотелось его высовывать, тем более что капризный нос часто сопливил, не справляясь с холодом и злобными вирусами, щедро распространяемыми пассажирами метро. У простуды был вкус лимонов и имбиря, ежедневно добавляемых Виктором в его чай, благодаря чему Юри оставался на ногах. Однако это не прибавляло оптимизма, и Юри снова начал себя накручивать. Ведь в последнее время они с Виктором жили, как соседи по комнате. 

К выматывающим тренировкам добавились поездки на турниры серии Гран-При. Виктору теперь было намного труднее, потому что их с Юри распределили на разные этапы, так что ему приходилось ездить и на свои соревнования, и на соревнования своего подопечного. Он едва успевал прийти в себя после очередной смены часовых поясов, как нужно было снова отправляться в путь. Юри хотел присутствовать на соревнованиях тренера, но Виктор в приказном порядке оставлял его дома. Вернувшись, Виктор отсыпался и принимался гонять его на тренировках, как мифическую и в высшей степени нарицательную Сидорову козу. Ну а после тренировок сил у обоих хватало разве что доползти до кровати. 

На одной из таких тренировок у Никифорова зазвонил телефон.

\- Привет, Витя. У нас ЧП – папа подхватил грипп, так что тебе придётся на несколько дней приютить Юрочку, чтобы ребёнок не заразился, - сказала мама.

\- Хорошо, только заедем после тренировки за его вещами, - согласился Виктор.

\- Никаких «заедем»! Чтобы вы все вместо Финала Гран-При попали в больницу? Вы же мальчики, вам мало что надо. Как-нибудь разберётесь.

\- Угу, - с обречённым видом согласился Виктор. – Ладно, мам, у нас сейчас тренировка. Потом созвонимся.

«Ребёнок» воспринял известие о вынужденном переезде, мягко говоря, без особого энтузиазма. Всю дорогу он поминал каких-то загадочных ёханых бабаёв и пушных зверьков, которые подкрадываются незаметно, ломая все планы. Пришлось покупать в киоске у метро шоколадку, чтобы хоть на время заткнуть ему рот. 

\- Виктор, я тоже хочу, - жалобно посмотрел на Никифорова Кацуки.

\- Морда треснет, - сказал Юрка, энергично шевеля челюстями. Он быстро схомячил целую плитку и заявил: - Хочу ещё.

Юри задумчиво потрогал своё лицо. Вроде бы кожа нигде не потрескалась. Может быть, ему тоже можно немного сладенького?

\- Виктор, а ты нам одну на двоих купи, - скромно попросил он.

\- Детям вредно много мучного и сладкого, - усмехнулся Виктор.

\- А ты мне горький шоколад купи, - нашёлся Плисецкий. – А свинтусу своему – шоколад с перцем, чтобы я не видел его довольной рожи.

\- Пожалуй, лучше я тебе куплю намордник, чтоб меньше гавкал, - пригрозил Виктор.

\- Извращенец, - фыркнул мелкий. – Так бы и сказал, что жаба давит.

Юри представил себе, каких размеров должна быть жаба, чтобы задавить Виктора, и его передёрнуло.

\- Юри, тебя снова знобит? – забеспокоился Виктор.

\- Ему срочно нужно грелку на всё тело, - ляпнул Юрка.

Юри удивился, но на всякий случай полез в гугл искать грелку такого размера. Чем чёрт не шутит: в Японии делают подушки для обнимашек в человеческий рост, так почему бы в холодной России не делать грелки на всё тело.

\- Что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался Юрка, заглядывая ему через плечо.

\- Грерку борьшую ищу, - ответил Юри, и Юрка с Виктором дружно расхохотались.

\- Вообще-то, под грелкой на всё тело он имел в виду меня, - сказал наконец Виктор.

\- Так бы и говорил, - обиделся Юри. Ну вот, снова попал в неловкое положение, хотя, вроде бы, уже почти все русские слова выучил.

 

\- Дай мне чистую одежду! – потребовал Юра у Виктора, ввалившись в его квартиру, и нахрапом первым занял ванную.

\- Отстой! Твои футболки смотрятся на мне, как платья, - одежда Виктора была забракована мелким. – Есть что-нибудь поменьше? – завернувшись в полотенце, Юрка пошлёпал босиком в спальню и принялся бесцеремонно рыться в вещах Юри.

Он выбрал себе старую футболку Юри с Микки-Маусами и шорты в клеточку. Правда, резинку в шортах пришлось подтянуть, чтоб не спадали.

\- Виктор, посмотри на его ноги! – ужаснулся Юри. Ноги Плисецкого были покрыты бесчисленным множеством гематом.

\- Сейчас принесу мазь, - сказал Виктор и метнулся к аптечке в ванной. Вернувшись, встал на колени и попытался намазать Долобенне ступни Плисецкого.

\- Убери грабли, а не то тебе вилы! – угрожающе зашипел Ледяной Тигр России и выхватил из рук Виктора мазь.

Юри не понял, почему тот упомянул сельскохозяйственные инструменты в столь необычном контексте. Зато он прекрасно знал, как сейчас должно быть больно Юрио, и участливо поинтересовался:

– Что, сильно борит?

\- Хуйня, - заявил Плисецкий, – просто чёртовы лапы решили внезапно стать лыжами, и мне пришлось покупать новые ботинки для фигурного катания.

\- Нет, Юрио, в разгар соревнований новые ботинки – это пиздец, - авторитетно заявил Юри, интуитивно поняв, что речь шла о ногах. – Ложись в кровать и кради ноги повыше, а я приготоврю тебе поесть.

\- Надо же, выучил… Щас украду, - он передразнил неправильный выговор Юри, но тот не обратил на это внимания. – Хочу квашеной тушёной капусты со свининой и чёрным хлебом, - заявил мелкий, плюхаясь на диван и укладывая ноги на Маккачина. Пёс возмущённо тявкнул на него и спрыгнул с дивана. – И ноутбук, и пульт от телевизора. Пульт от музыкального центра тоже мне дайте. А борщ у вас есть? Я со сметаной люблю.

\- И таблетки от жадности. Из готового у нас есть только апельсины, сардельки и йогурты, - ответил Виктор.

\- Тащи сюда сардельки, а ваши хуйогурты сами жрать будете, - распорядился Юрка и включил телевизор. – Э-э-э, и не забудь кетчуп! – крикнул он вдогонку отправившемуся на кухню Виктору.

Через несколько минут на экране телевизора замелькали лица популярных артистов, а из колонок загремел бессмертный хит "На лабутенах", заставляя Виктора и Юри срочно эвакуироваться из квартиры под предлогом похода в магазин и выгула Маккачина. Юрка с удовольствием вгрызся в щедро политую кетчупом сардельку, решив, что, в принципе, тут не так уж и плохо, если не считать этого Ордена Свиней.

Заказ Плисецкого застал Юри врасплох – он собирался сварить на ужин спагетти и приправить их кетчупом с сардельками, нарезанными кружочками. Однако теперь пришлось перестраиваться на ходу и в срочном порядке осваивать русскую кухню.

\- Виктор, а ты умеешь готовить борщ? – поинтересовался Юри, когда Маккачин пометил все столбы вокруг дома, а значит, настало время перейти от собачьих дел к человеческим.

\- Нет, но я теоретически знаю, из чего его следует готовить. Пошли в супермаркет за продуктами, а потом я позвоню маме и проконсультируюсь с ней.

 

Борщ варили в четыре руки в строгом соответствии с конспектом и одновременно тушили капусту с мясом под непрестанное бухтение Юрки, который успел обсидеть все кресла и полежать на всех кроватях, жалуясь, насколько тут неудобно, не то, что у Витиной матушки. Он обшарил все книжные полки в поисках чтива и, не найдя ничего подходящего, засел играть как раз тогда, когда его позвали к столу. Пришлось нести ему еду в постель и с содроганием смотреть, как он угощает борщом и хлебными крошками клавиатуру новенького ноутбука. Отведав на второе тушёной капусты с мясом, Юрка одобрительно буркнул, что она недостаточно кислая, но с пивом покатит. Получив от Виктора шутливый подзатыльник и выговор: "Маленький ещё", сердито насупился и потребовал на третье компот.

\- Куда в тебя столько лезет? – удивился Виктор.

\- В голову, - ответил мелкий и снова уткнулся в телевизор, параллельно просматривая ленту в Инстаграмме, а Витя с Юри пошли мыть посуду. 

Только после этого они смогли добраться до душа, который решили принять вдвоём в целях экономии времени. В душе Виктор прижал Юри к кафельной стенке и принялся его целовать.

\- Ты что, до спарьни дотерпеть не можешь? – удивился тот.

\- Могу, но боюсь, он снова к нам вломится.

\- Сюда тоже может, - Юри с опаской посмотрел на дверь.

\- Не может. Я запер дверь на замок, - шепнул Виктор и сдавил ягодицы Юри, заставляя его забыть об осторожности.

\- Виктор, я так соскучился… - простонал Юри, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

\- Я тоже соскучился, - признался Виктор, покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи Юри. – Думаю, Юра не заметит нашего отсутствия. К тому же, он сам сказал, что тебе нужна грелка на всё тело. - На следующие десять минут Виктор стал лучшей в мире грелкой.

 

\- Какой он всё-таки ангелочек, когда спит, - заметил Виктор, осторожно вытаскивая из рук мирно сопящего Юрки мобильник и пульт от телевизора.

\- Как ты думаешь, у нас поручится… - начал Юри, накрывая мелкого пледом.

\- Придушить его во сне? – закончил за него Виктор, постепенно уменьшая громкость телевизора.

Юри беззвучно засмеялся, прикрывая рот рукой.

\- Тише, ты его разбудишь, - Виктор выключил телик и увлёк его в спальню.

\- Я хотер сказать: как ты думаешь, у нас поручится стать настоящей семьёй? – сказал Юри.

\- А мы и есть настоящая семья.

\- Есри мы семья, то нам нужно кого-нибудь завести.

\- Только не говори мне, что ты хочешь усыновить Юрио, - деланно ужаснулся Виктор. – Я смогу разве что уматерить его, вернее, выматерить.

\- Нет, я имею в виду ребёнка или животное, - посерьёзнел вдруг Юри.

\- У нас уже есть Маккачин, - напомнил Виктор.

\- Это – не то. Ты завер его, когда быр один, а нам нужен кто-то общий, о ком мы оба могри бы заботиться, - Юри хотел сказать, что не всё же время Виктору о нём заботиться, что он сам тоже мог бы позаботиться, но не о Викторе, который навсегда останется для него старшим, однако не смог подыскать нужных слов.

\- Да кто же нам даст ребёнка, - почесал затылок Виктор. – И кто его нянчить будет?

\- Усыновить ребёнка мы можем в Японии. Я мог бы уйти из спорта после следующего сезона и сидеть с ним, - предложил Юри. 

\- Рано тебе уходить, а вот мне в самый раз, - возразил Виктор.

\- Виктор, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - заныл Юри, не успевший в полной мере насладиться тем, что они теперь катаются на одном льду.

\- Тогда разговоры о ребёнке придётся отложить. Можем пока завести Маккачину дружка.

\- Дружок – хорошее имя, - согласился Юри.


	12. С днём рождения, Юри!

Проснувшись в свой день рождения, Юри испытал некоторое разочарование, не обнаружив рядом Виктора, - ведь он ожидал, что тот будет первым, кто поздравит его в этот день, разбудив поцелуем. Юри оделся, вышел из спальни и встретился взглядом с Плисецким, подскочившим при его появлении с дивана.

\- Доброе утро? А где Виктор? – поинтересовался Юри.

\- Утро добрым не бывает, - буркнул Юрка. - Он не хотел тебя будить, поэтому пошёл гулять с Маккачином один, - с улыбкой, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего, он подошёл к Юри. – Ну, это… с днём рождения тебя. Расти большой, не будь лапшой, - вслед за этими словами коварный подросток ухватил Юри за уши и со всей дури потянул их вверх, видимо, для наглядной демонстрации, насколько ему следует вырасти. 

Одним рывком дело не ограничилось – Юрио продолжал дергать его за уши, которые, того и гляди, вытянутся, словно вышеупомянутая лапша. Юри не знал, как ему следовало вести себя в подобной ситуации: с одной стороны, нужно было поблагодарить за поздравление, а с другой – хотелось накостылять за излишнюю фамильярность и нарушение личного пространства. Хоть Юри и было больно настолько, что на глазах появились слёзы, однако вежливость победила, и он выдавил он из себя:

\- Спасибо. Может, ты отпустишь мои уши?

\- Нет, у нас традиция такая – нужно столько раз драть за уши именинника, сколько ему исполняется лет, - помотал головой Юрка. – Ну вот, я сбился со счёта, теперь заново считать придётся.

Юри мысленно призвал на помощь весь пантеон японских богов и приготовился терпеть. Сам ведь хотел познакомиться со всеми русскими обычаями. Однако долго терпеть издевательства не пришлось, поскольку вернулся Виктор с собачьим поводком в одной руке и букетом алых роз в другой, и мелкий террорист отвлёкся на него.

\- Охренеть – не встать - принёс цветы даме сердца, - прокомментировал Плисецкий.

\- Юрочка, будь столь любезен, оставь в покое Юрины уши, - попросил Виктор.

\- Он обманул меня, да? В России нет традиции таскать за уши именинника в день рождения? – заподозрил Юри.

\- Есть, но не все её придерживаются. Большинство ограничивается поздравлением и вручением подарка. С днём рождения, Юри. Пожалуйста, возьми цветы, чтобы я мог разуться и вымыть лапы Маккачину.

\- Спасибо, - Юри принял букет и легкий поцелуй от Виктора, от чего Плисецкий поморщился, как от зубной боли. 

\- Желаю, чтобы в этот день… - у Виктора зазвонил мобильный, не позволяя ему закончить фразу, и Юри так и не узнал, что ему хотел пожелать любимый, потому что вскоре тот с растерянным видом протянул ему телефон. – Это тебя.

Прижав трубку к уху, Юри услышал щебетание Витиной мамы:

\- Доброе утро, Юрочка. От всей души поздравляю тебя с днем рождения. Хочу пожелать, чтобы твоя жизнь была озарена счастьем и радостными моментами. Желаю оставаться таким же стойким, мужественным и смелым, чтобы тобой гордились твои родные. Желаю покорять одну вершину за другой и достигать поставленных целей. И, конечно же, желаю простого семейного счастья, любви и понимания.

\- Спасибо, - вот и всё что смог вымолвить Юри, ошалев от последнего пожелания.

\- Благодарить будешь, когда попробуешь торт, который я для тебя вчера испекла.

\- Но мне сейчас нерьзя есть торт! - в отчаянии воскликнул Юри, с сожалением вспоминая, чудесный воздушный пирог Надежды-сан. 

Виктор выхватил у Юри трубку и стал препираться с матерью:

\- Мам, ты что? Юри нельзя сейчас мучного и сладкого. Ему, по-хорошему, сейчас вообще надо бы на обезжиренном кефире и белковых порошках сидеть, да боюсь, от них он скатится в депрессняк.

\- Вот-вот, замордовал мальчика, - возмутилась мама. – Ничего страшного не случится, если скушаете по кусочку и угостите товарищей. Если у тебя нет времени заехать к нам, то можем встретиться где-нибудь по дороге.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне устроить диверсию против всей Российской сборной? – ужаснулся Виктор. - Мы ж потом лёд в "Юбилейном" проломим. Не буду я заезжать за твоим пирогом. 

\- Ну вот, полпирога пропадёт, - расстроилась мама.

\- Спасибо, конечно, но я не просил тебя его печь. Кушайте сами, а если не осилите – Сашку пригласите, он его в один присест схомячит. 

\- Как же так, именинник останется без торта?

\- Не останется, но торт будет диетическим. Ну, всё, мам, нам надо бежать, целую, жму. 

\- Виктор, твоя мама пожерара мне семейного счастья. Значит, она не против того, чтобы мы поженились, - Юри поспешил поделиться радостной вестью, как только Виктор закончил говорить по телефону.

\- Что? – удивился Никифоров. – Вот уж не думал получить от неё благословение.

\- Долго вы ещё будете сопли жевать? – не выдержал Юрка. – Шевелите булками, нам на треню пора.

\- У меня уже давно прошли сопри, - возмутился Юри, на что Плисецкий только сморщил нос.

После лёгкого завтрака все трое поехали на утреннюю тренировку. Увидев толпу малолеток у входа в "Юбилейный", Юрка свернул в ближайшую подворотню, бросив:

\- Как же меня задрали эти чёртовы ангелы.

Однако выводы Плисецкого оказались неверными – оказалось, что сгрудившиеся у входа девочки поджидали Юри. Они задарили его мягкими игрушками и цветами. Кацуки кланялся каждой и твердил: "Премного брагодарен" и расписывался на всём, что ему протягивали для этих целей. Некоторые девицы отличались немалой оригинальностью, желая получить автографы знаменитости на зачётках, в паспортах и даже на своей груди. 

Юри почувствовал себя неловко, как всегда бывало, когда он оказывался в центре внимания. У него было мало друзей, и он никогда не любил праздновать дни рождения. В конце концов, не его заслуга в том, что он родился в этот день. И вообще, стоит праздновать лишь достижения, а не дни рождения, а в прошлом году после неудачи на кубке Ростелекома ему удалось уговорить родителей не устраивать праздника.

\- Ну вот, ты уже стал наш. Того и гляди, скоро фанатов будет больше, чем у меня, - посмеиваясь, сказал Виктор.

\- Не понимаю, - Юри с ошалевшим видом пытался запихнуть подарки в явно не рассчитанный на такие нагрузки рюкзак.

Пришлось Виктору прийти ему на помощь и рассовать небольшие сувениры по карманам пальто и своей сумки.

Увидев Юри, Яков ограничился формальным поздравлением, зато Мила засыпала его теплыми пожеланиями, расцеловала в обе щеки и вручила обёрнутую в подарочную бумагу коробочку, а Гоша – музыкальную открытку. 

Наверное, стоит отблагодарить новых друзей и устроить для них праздник, вот только имеет ли он право приглашать гостей в квартиру Виктора? Да и чем их угощать, если он не готовился праздновать? Как всегда, его выручил Виктор:

\- Друзья, мы с Юри приглашаем вас посидеть с нами вечером в вегетарианском ресторане на Большой Конюшенной.

После этого объявления тренировка пошла обычным чередом. Примерно через полтора часа Юрка покинул "Юбилейный", чтобы отправиться в школу. Соревнования соревнованиями, а аттестат о среднем образовании получить надо.

Вот уж не ожидали Юри и Виктор, вернувшись домой, что Юрка уже будет ждать их там, да не один, а с живым подарком. 

\- Это тебе, - сказал Юрио, протягивая Юри крошечного серого котёнка. - Я слышал, что вы собираетесь завести нового питомца.

\- Да, но мы хотели собаку, - Юри осторожно взял на руки крохотное пушистое существо, тотчас замурчавшее и мёртвой хваткой вцепившееся когтями в его свитер.

\- Коты намного лучше собак, они компактнее, чистоплотнее, и их не надо выгуливать, - затараторил Юрка, расхваливая свой подарок. – А ещё они умеют мурлыкать.

\- Витя, мне хочется оставить котёнка, но, боюсь, Маккачин будет его обижать, - Юри посмотрел на Виктора молящим взглядом, к которому остался бы равнодушным только слепой.

\- Петя сможет за себя постоять, он… - Юрка прикусил язык, едва не проболтавшись о том, что подобрал котёнка на улице, куда их обоих, несомненно, выгонят после подобного признания.

\- Думаешь, это мальчик? – Юри недоверчиво посмотрел кошачьему ребёнку под хвост, но определить пол с лёту не смог.

\- Мальчик, девочка… Какая, в жопу, разница? Вам вон всё равно, - философски заметил Юрка.

\- Ладно, проведём эксперимент, - сказал Виктор. Насыпав в миску собачьего корма, он сунул её под нос котёнку.

Тот сразу проявил заинтересованность, потянулся к миске и вскоре уже жадно лопал собачьи консервы.

\- Прикинь, приходите вы домой через месяц, а он вас встречает в коридоре на пару с Маккачином, и оба хекают, - улыбнулся Юрка.

Поняв, что речь о нём, Маккачин подошёл к Юри, настороженно обнюхал котёнка и лизнул его в нос. Кошак выгнул спину и зашипел. Маккачин недоуменно помотал головой и гордо направился к дивану.

\- Похоже, пёс пока не собирается есть его, но на всякий случай, уходя, запрём их в разных комнатах, - заключил Виктор, и Юрка вздохнул с облегчением, поняв, что, по крайней мере, сегодня их с котом не выгонят.

За неимением сметаны и молока Петю накормили йогуртом и напоили сливками для кофе, после чего сосредоточились на сборах. Виктор долго и тщательно перебирал содержимое громадного шкафа-купе, придирчиво выбирая, что ему надеть. Выбор Юри был небогат, поэтому он надел своей единственный приличный костюм, а Плисецкий, заявив, что для сельской местности и так сойдёт, напялил любимую футболку с тигровой мордой, купленную в Японии. На что Юри заметил, что для сельской местности к футболке подошли бы сапоги и просторные штаны, а не кроссовки и джинсы в облипку. В ответ на что Юрка заявил: "Сам ты село неасфальтированное". На этой мажорной ноте диалог о высокой моде был закончен.

 

На Большую Конюшенную они прибыли раньше всех и по просьбе Виктора остались ждать остальных на улице.

\- И долго мы ещё собираемся здесь торчать, как три тополя на Плющихе? – проворчал Плисецкий, по привычке выскочивший из дома без шапки, и теперь ловивший дрожаков.

\- Ладно, иди внутрь и жди нас. Будешь торчать там, как забинтованный палец, - не остался в долгу Виктор.

Юрка начал спускаться в полуподвальное помещение и, увидев голые кирпичные стены заведения под пафосной вывеской, проворчал:

\- Ну, ты даешь, Никифоров, притащил нас в какой-то барак.

\- Во-первых, не барак, а "Барака", а во-вторых, не суди о книге по обложке, - ответил ему Виктор, снисходительно поглядывая сверху вниз.

\- Я думал, мы идем покушать, а не в книжный магазин, - приуныл Юри.

\- Кушать тут, по слухам, готовят неплохо, так что голодным точно не останешься, но самое главное, мы проведем этот вечер с друзьями в приятном и весьма необычном месте.  
У обочины припарковалась машина Фельцмана, а вскоре подтянулись и Гоша с Милой. Внутри оказалось довольно уютно - столики с окружавшими их мягкими диванчиками, на которых были разбросаны разноцветные шелковые подушечки, отделялись друг от друга легкими тюлевыми шторами, что создавало иллюзию уединения. Каждый из таких отсеков был оформлен по-своему. Столик в углу, который забронировал Виктор, показался Юри самым красивым. Лампа под ажурным абажуром, из которой лился приглушенный голубоватый свет, зеркало в резной раме, висевшее на каменной стене, расписанный диковинными птицами деревянный столик и стоявший на нем пузатый металлический чайник в форме слона погружали в сказочную атмосферу тысяча и одной ночи. Официанты, проворно сновавшие по залу, были одеты в восточные наряды под стать общему стилю заведения. 

Для начала гостям подали зелёный суп-пюре, украшенный свежими веточками базилика майорана и розмарина с крохотными кукурузными початками. Потом настала очередь салатов. Юрка выбрал себе более-менее традиционный салат из огурцов, редиски и мягкого сыра, щедро сдобренный свежей зеленью и украшенный маринованной грушей. Яков заказал салат из огурцов и помидоров с петрушкой и шашлык из соевого мяса, а Юри по совету Виктора взял салат из тыквы, авокадо и неведомой зелени с грибами и семечками кунжута. Мила с Гошей выступили по салату из ананасов, посыпанному листиками мяты и политому мёдом. Запивали всё это персиковым, ананасным и манговым соками в прозрачных цветных стаканах. 

Ближе к концу трапезы официанты дружною гурьбою принесли имениннику кусочек морковного торта с единственной свечой, которую полагалось задуть, предварительно загадав желание, и спели "Happy birthday to you". Наплевав на диету, Юрка и заказал себе свежую клубнику со взбитыми сливками, а Мила – ванильное мороженное с нугой, украшенное палочкой корицы, звёздочкой бадьяна и ломтиком апельсина. Гоша с мрачным Байроническим видом ковырялся в салате, отдалённо напоминавшем "Оливье", вот только вместо колбасы в нём были кусочки морковки и вездесущие веточки зелени. Видать, опять вспоминал свою Аню и то, каким вкусным "Оливье" та его потчевала по праздникам. Яков с не меньшей тоской взирал на апельсиновый сок в своём стакане, сожалея, что его нельзя разбавить водкой. Ну, а Юри было хорошо и без спиртного. Впервые за много лет он был рад дню рождения. 

Они с Виктором то и дело возвращались к событиям годичной давности и спрашивали друг друга: "А помнишь?". Оказалось, что им врезались в память разные события прошлогоднего сезона. В унисон их воспоминаниям из колонок звучала песня:

Помнишь? Да нет, ни фига ты не помнишь.  
А мне же не очень-то нyжно.  
И только сопливо, и голос пpостyжен.  
Где-то ведь ходят по кpyгy тpамваи,  
И мчатся созpевшие стаи,  
И кpyтят мои винилы подpостки.

А в забытом тобою отрезке,  
Мне все было ново и все интересно.  
И на забытой тобою фотке минус сто сорок  
И вечное лето. [1]

У Фельцмана зазвонил мобильный. Пришлось ответить. Поздоровавшись, он пару минут слушал доносившийся из динамика властный голос, после чего тяжело вздохнул и проговорил:

\- Эх, Георгий, тебе не печалиться, а радоваться надо, что невеста сбежала. Лучше никогда не женись, не стоит резать яйца. Моя, хоть и развелись, до сих пор меня строит.

Юри вздрогнул и, потянув Виктора за рукав, шепнул ему на ухо:

\- Давай не будем жениться, раз у вас такие суровые обычаи.

Виктор затрясся от хохота.

\- Юри, это было всего лишь образное выражение, не стоит понимать его буквально. Никто никому ничего резать не будет.

\- Фух, - выдохнул тот, - они нам ещё пригодятся.

Внезапно Виктор встрепенулся, услышав зазвучавшую из динамиков индийскую песню.

\- Юри, вот то, что я поставлю тебе к следующему сезону! Такого точно ни у кого не будет!

\- А ты уверен, что я буду выступать и в следующем сезоне? – недоверчиво спросил Юри.

\- Куда ты денешься, - безапелляционно заявил Виктор и вскочил из-за стола, таща его с собой. – Давай немного поимпровизируем.

Импровизировали они так, что посетители забыли про еду и принялись аплодировать. Виктор и не догадывался, что Юри может так непристойно крутить бёдрами, Юри не знал, что в числе талантов, коими обладал Никифоров, имеется непревзойдённая способность достоверно изображать актёров Болливуда, призывно взмахивая руками. "Мама любила поплакать под индийские фильмы", - пояснил потом Виктор. Ну, а сейчас совместный танец разгорячил их настолько, что они выскочили в туалет и, привалившись к двери, чтобы никто не мог войти, долго и страстно целовались. Возможно, поцелуями дело не ограничилось бы, если бы не крепкая нога Юрки, распахнувшая несчастную дверь.

\- Баста, карапузики, кончилися танцы, едем домой, - потребовал он, и Виктор не мог не признать его правоты.

 

Оказалось, что Маккачин в отсутствие хозяев отворил дверь и загнал мелкого кошака на карниз. Поэтому Вите пришлось вытаскивать из кладовки стремянку и снимать с верхотуры воинственно настроенного пушистика. Юрка схватил котёнка на руки и принялся гладить, шепча ласковые слова, дабы снять стресс, а Юри и Виктор отправились гулять с проштрафившимся Маккачином. После прогулки они долго не могли вернуться в квартиру, потому что в подъезде было слишком много вертикальных поверхностей, к которым можно было прислониться и с упоением целоваться, позабыв о том, что завтра с утра нужно рано вставать на тренировку, что дома их ждёт вечно недовольный Юрка и что меньше, чем через месяц наступит момент истины – они снова встретятся на одном льду в Финале Гран-При. Снова как соперники, но на этот раз как равные.

На диване в гостиной мирно спали котёнок и кошачий психотерапевт. Так что Юри и Виктор смогли незаметно проскользнуть в спальню и наконец предаться сжигавшей их жажде обладания. Они любили друг друга жадно и неистово, словно желая восполнить упущенное год назад, словно это был их последний шанс что-то доказать. И когда они наконец рухнули в бездну оглушающего оргазма, то уже не помнили о том, что могут разбудить спящего за стенкой Плисецкого и не сдерживали сладостных стонов.

Юри уже почти уснул, когда Виктор спохватился:

\- Ох, я ж забыл вручить тебе подарок.

\- Ты подарир мне этот прекрасный день. Остарьное завтра, - пробормотал Кацуки и отрубился с чувством выполненного долга.

1 Земфира "Минус сто сорок"


	13. Шалости на день рождения

Кто бы мог подумать, что всё это безобразие начнётся с безобидного Витиного замечания мелкому касательно не вымытой после праздничного ужина посуды: 

\- Любишь кататься – люби и саночки возить. 

\- А у вас зимой снег всегда тает сразу или бывает, как в кино – режит везде, и по нему можно на санках кататься? – поинтересовался Юри.

\- Кто о чём, а вшивый о бане… - отпустил непонятное замечание Георгий.

\- Эта пословица была не только о санях. Если хочешь достичь чего-нибудь приятного, то надо для этого упорно работать – вот в чём её смысл. Любить что-то не только тогда, когда оно приносит тебе радость, но и тогда, когда радости не приносит. Например, любишь ездить на автомобиле – люби его ремонтировать, любишь вкусно поесть – люби и приготовить еду, и помыть потом посуду, любишь хорошо выступать на льду – люби и тяжко тренироваться. Ну, и конечно, санки на горку тащить, чтобы с ветерком потом с неё спуститься, - объяснил Виктор.

\- Ясно. Интересно, будет в этом году снег, чтобы можно быро покататься на санках? А то я сторько прожир в России, и ни разу не съехар с горы на санках, – вздохнул Юри.

Георгий тут же предался ностальгическим воспоминаниям о том, как они с одноклассниками в детстве упоённо катались с горки на пустыре за школой. Сейчас там, правда, не было ни пустыря, ни снега.

\- А давайте-ка съездим в парк имени Бабушкина, - предложила устами Виктора водка, нелегально подмешанная в ананасовый сок в честь дня его рождения. – Снега нет, но ночью подмораживает, так что там наверняка зальют водой выстроенные из дерева горки.

\- Витя, а как же спортивный режим? Тебе выспаться и протрезветь не мешало бы, - урезонила его Мила.

\- Я уже отстрелялся вчера, так что имею право расслабиться, - душа именинника развернулась и требовала продолжения банкета.

\- Виктор, зачем врать? Ты вчера не стрерял, а торько катарся на гара и гуряр на банкете, - вставил свои пять копеек Юри, прождавший накануне своего благоверного до глубокой ночи.

\- Так он как раз на банкете пробками от шампанского и стрелял, так что расслабился на славу, - мстительно заложил старшего товарища Плисецкий.

Юрка до сих пор не мог простить этой сладкой парочке того, что они оттеснили его с первых мест на пьедестале почёта в Финале Гран-при. Хотя на самом деле ему некого было винить кроме себя – сам ведь наебнулся на ровном месте, исполняя дорожку шагов. Если бы не это, то не видать бы свинтусу золотой медали, как своих ушей без зеркала. Но здоровая психика подростка моментально свалила вину за то, что его нога попала в ямку, на Никифорова, который выступал до него и наверняка пропахал во льду эту борозду. Тем не менее, именно Виктор спас Юрку от международного скандала, когда тот во время церемонии награждения с крайне недовольным видом снял со своей шеи бронзовую медаль. Если бы Никифоров не схватил его за руку, злой на весь мир подросток наверняка зашвырнул бы несчастную медаль куда подальше или засветил ею кому-нибудь в глаз.

\- Виктор, так вот почему ты быр вчера таким весёрым, - понял Юри.

\- Наконец-то твоя свинка догнала, что ты пришёл домой навеселе, - снова плюнул ядом мелкий, не сумев переплюнуть Виктора даже на национальном чемпионате. Причём, тут уже виной был не лёд, а его собственные нервы – выйдя исполнять лирическую программу, Плисецкий выглядел так, словно собрался убивать, причём с особым цинизмом.

\- Кого я догнар? – не понял Юри.

\- Муженька своего. Виктор, почему он у тебя такой тормоз? – снова захихикал Юра.

\- Ребята, давайте жить дружно, - миролюбиво предложил двоюродный брат Виктора Саша. - Нам обязательно нужно поехать проветриться. Как говорится: готовь сани летом…

\- А у тебя есть санки? – сверкая восторженными глазищами, поинтересовался Юри у Виктора.

\- Конечно, нет, но у родителей могли остаться. Надо им позвонить, - не обратив внимания на позднее время, Виктор пошёл в спальню за телефоном. Вернулся он через пару минут с виноватым видом.

\- Оказывается, их давно отдали кому-то из родственников. Ничего, мы в парке на прокат возьмём, - добавил он, глядя на сникшего Юри.

Компания быстро собралась и, пугая громким хохотом пассажиров метро, добралась до Ломоносовской. Однако там их ждало разочарование – в виду позднего времени пункт проката был закрыт. Но Витю было уже не остановить.

\- А помнишь, как мы катались на фанерках с трамплинчика? – напомнил он Гоше.

\- Весело было. Особенно, когда ты не смог вовремя затормозить и въехал под припаркованный под лестницей КамАЗ? – улыбнулся тот.

\- Где же вы фанеру найдёте посреди ночи? – скептически поинтересовался Юрка – единственный до безобразия трезвый в этой компании. Ну, и после безобразия – тоже.

\- Где-где… в Караганде, - ответила Мила и направилась к ближайшему мусорному контейнеру.

Фанеры там не было, зато она стала счастливой обладательницей старой сидушки от стула, а парням пришлось довольствоваться картоном и пенопластом от упаковки какой-то бытовой техники.

Первым с горы покатился Виктор, крича и улюлюкая: 

\- Гошан, мы столько потеряли, почему мы не ходили сюда раньше?

\- Наверное, потому, что заняты были, - с угрюмого Поповича вмиг слетела вся серьёзность, стоило ему только скатиться первый раз с горки.

Вслед за ним рискнул спуститься по крутому склону-жёлобу Юри. От высоты и скорости захватывало дух, на отбитом мягком месте завтра наверняка выступят синяки, но оно того стоило – испытанные им страх и последовавший за ним восторг могли сравниться разве что с успешным выступлением на финале Гран-При.

\- Надо было предупредить, что сюда нужно брать с собой запасные штаны, - выдал Сашка, едва не задавивший массой съехавшего перед ним Юри.

Не поняв, что именно имел в виду кузен Виктора, Юри с ужасом посмотрел на испачканные брюки и пальто Никифорова и попытался почистить их рукавом своей куртки.

\- Юри, потом, - отмахнулся тот и побежал назад на горку, не желая упускать такой настрой.

Скатываясь вниз, Милка всю дорогу пронзительно визжала. Юрка, поначалу скептически взиравший на великовозрастных балбесов, попробовав съехать один раз, быстро вошёл во вкус.

Шутя и смеясь, компания каталась с горки, пока не изгваздала в грязи всю одежду, а отбитые задницы не запросили пощады. Только после этого они разошлись по домам, клятвенно пообещав, что непременно вернутся сюда, как только выпадет снег, чтобы повторить развлечение. Плисецкий увязался за Виктором. 

\- Я к вам пришёл навеки поселиться, надеюсь я найти у вас приют, - прокомментировал Никифоров.

Когда они вернулись, Маккачин на пару с Петей тырили со стола оставленную на тарелках нарезку: забравшийся на стол кот сталкивал лапой кусочки ветчины и сыра, а пёс подбирал их с пола и утаскивал в укромный уголок под компьютерным столом, где можно было спокойно поживиться добычей, не рискуя огрести тапком от хозяев.

\- Ворюги, можно подумать, мы вас не кормим, - укоризненно произнёс Виктор.

\- Если кот не вор, то у него что-то не в порядке с психикой, - сказал Плисецкий.

\- Кошачий психотерапевт, если бы ты вовремя убрал со стола, как тебя просили, то у животного не было бы такого искушения, - заметил Виктор.

\- Если бы кто-то не крутил в онсене своей голой задницей, то у Кацудона не было бы искушения… - начал Юрка, привыкший, чтобы последнее слово оставалось за ним.

\- Цыц, маленький ещё! – прервал его Виктор.

\- Не ссорьтесь, я могу посуду помыть, - предложил Юри.

\- А я лучше Маккачина выгуляю. Терпеть не могу посуду мыть, - заявил мелкий.

Юри быстро управился с посудой, после чего принял душ и, выключив свет, улёгся рядом с Виктором. Вернётся Юрио с прогулки, увидит, что свет у них не горит, подумает, что они спят, и не станет ломиться.

 

После долгого и насыщенного дня они хотели лишь одного – поскорее лечь спать. Но разве можно уснуть, всласть не пообнимавшись друг с другом? Они и правда не собирались заниматься сексом. Виктор расслабленно лежал на спине, на его правом плече умостилась голова лежащего на левом боку Юри. Левая рука Юри была просунута под шею Виктора, а другая легонько поглаживала его член. Свободная рука Виктора медленно двигалась между сомкнутых бёдер Юри, одновременно прижимаясь к его члену и лаская складочки во впадине между ягодиц. Шаловливая рука как бы намекала, что Виктор не намерен сегодня довольствоваться одними объятиями. Несмотря на усталость и желание выспаться, Юри был с ним солидарен. Кровь приливала к коже Юри в тех местах, где её касался Виктор, делая её ещё более чувствительной, будоража воображение и пробуждая желание.

Свободной рукой Виктор погладил шею Юри, прижимаясь к недавно обнаруженной чувствительной точке спереди у её основания, и потянулся за поцелуем. Когда язык Виктора вторгся в его рот, Юри замер, как тогда, когда они впервые поцеловались, но вскоре перехватил инициативу, посасывая его язык и двигая бёдрами. Именно тогда Виктор и понял, что не останется сегодня без десерта, но не стал торопить события. Пока ему достаточно было того, что член Юри сочится смазкой, увлажняя его руку, дыхание его мальчика становится сбивчивым, перемежаясь со стонами, а его собственный член всё больше наливается кровью.

\- Потрогай сосочек, - попросил Виктор, и Юри погладил встопорщившийся бугорок, не видя в темноте, но явственно представляя, как Виктор закрывает глаза от удовольствия.

Наконец Виктор не выдержал и прошептал на ухо Юри:

\- Далеко у нас презервативы?

Юри ненадолго убрал руку с его паха, чтобы достать из-под подушки серебристый квадратик из фольги. Ага, спать он собирался, как же, как же…

Свет включать не хочется, но надевать презерватив на ощупь – тоже не вариант, поэтому Виктор просит Юри:

\- Можешь посветить мне телефоном?

Телефоны у них всегда под рукой, даже в постели, так что Юри не видит ничего удивительного в его просьбе и легким касанием пальцев снимает блокировку с экрана. Силуэт Виктора в этом призрачном свете кажется таким прекрасным и загадочным, что Юри в который раз удивляется, что этот потрясающий мужчина делает в его постели. Миллионы хотят Никифорова, но тот выбрал его. Загадка природы.

Они вместе уже столько времени, но до сих пор не наскучили друг другу, и у них каждый раз, как первый. Потому что никогда заранее неясно, кто из них будет сверху, и как именно всё будет происходить. Вот и сейчас Юри не знает, какую позу ему принять. Виктор ничего не объясняет, просто переворачивает любимого на другой бок, становится на колени и кладёт его ногу себе на плечо. Юри привычно сгибает в колене ногу, на которой лежит. Презерватив хорошо смазан, а Юри уже настолько расслаблен, что Виктор не заморачивается с растяжкой и сразу входит в него. Возможно, будь он не пьян, то проявил бы больше заботы о партнёре, но сейчас алкоголь ещё не выветрился из головы, и ему слишком хорошо, чтобы задумываться о чём-то всерьёз.

Юри немного больно только в первый момент, а потом становится хорошо от чувства заполненности и такого близкого контакта. Руки Виктора обнимают его за грудь и притягивают к себе, насаживая на член до самого основания. Их ягодицы с такой силой стукаются друг о друга, что завтра наверняка будут болеть лобковые и тазовые кости. Но это будет завтра, а сейчас Юри негромко вскрикивает от особо удачных движений Виктора, а тот нецензурно восхищается его растяжкой, поднимая лежащую на плече ногу партнёра всё выше и целуя её под коленкой. Это место настолько чувствительное, что Юри кажется, он мог бы кончить от одних лишь поцелуев туда. Поскольку они сопровождаются резкими толчками внутри него, задевающими простату, то ему не нужно прикасаться к своему члену, чтобы утонуть в оглушительном оргазме. Вслед за этим Виктор стонет и изливается в презерватив внутри него.

Так хорошо после этого расслабленно лежать в объятиях друг друга. И пофиг на то, что мокрые от пота тела липнут друг к другу, что намокшая простыня холодит бок, а под дверью уже скулит соскучившийся Маккачин. Весь мир подождет, потому что им настолько хорошо, что хочется как можно дольше растянуть это мгновение.

\- Это был самый лучший день рождения, - шепчет Виктор и незаметно для себя засыпает.


	14. Мальчишник в Монреале

Когда Юри получил в подарок котейку, он обрадовался, предвкушая, как будет держать его вечерами на ручках и гладить, а киса уютно мурчать, но не тут-то было. Петя оказалась совершенно не гладильной кошкой (поняв, что это кошка, её не стали переименовывать), и при любой попытке Юри или Виктора взять на руки отчаянно кусалась и царапалась, отстаивая свою свободу и независимость. Зато охотно запрыгивала на колени к Плисецкому и позволяла ему не только тискать и гладить себя, но и таскать за хвост по всей квартире. Спала она преимущественно у Юрки под мышкой, а в его отсутствие отказывалась есть и весь вечер сидела с тоскующим видом в коридоре под дверью. Однако стоило Юри и Вите отправиться спать, как мелкая кошатина съедала весь корм из своей и собачей мисок, врывалась в их спальню и лупила лапой по плечу, словно бы напоминая о долге, после чего ныкалась под кровать. Так повторялось несколько раз. В итоге кому-то из них приходилось вставать и замешивать кошачьему ребёнку новую порцию еды. Как только хозяева засыпали, обожравшаяся Петя справляла нужду, после чего долго загребала лапами отходы жизнедеятельности в своём лотке и орала дурным голосом, пока кто-нибудь не вставал, чтобы убрать отнюдь не озонирующие воздух кошачьи какашки.

Чтобы иметь возможность нормально выспаться и быть в форме на тренировках перед чемпионатом Европы, пришлось вернуть Юрку назад от родителей Виктора, куда его с большим трудом совсем недавно удалось сплавить. Однако после известия о том, что Виктор и Юри на днях вылетают в Канаду жениться, мелкий стал вести себя не лучше кошатины и, разве что не кусался. Он умудрялся нахамить не только Юри и Виктору, но и Якову Фельцману на тренировках. От малейшего замечания в свой адрес заводился и уходил с катка, бегая по коридорам, словно тигр в клетке. Во время одного из таких метаний он якобы непреднамеренно врезался в Виктора и вместо извинений от души выматерился.

\- Балерина ходит по театру и психует, - перевёл всё в шутку Виктор.

\- Балерина хочет мисочку борщу, - не растерявшись, ответил ему Плисецкий ещё одной бессмертной фразой Верки Сердючки [1].

\- Витя, надо вечером сварить борщ, - на полном серьёзе откликнулся Юри.

\- Морда треснет. Не поддавайся на провокации, Юри, это он так прикалывается, - в отличие от японца, не понявшего скрытый смысл их диалога с Юркой без знания культурного контекста, Виктор не был намерен потакать дурным манерам балерины из погорелого театра.

\- К чему? – живо поинтересовался Юри, и Юрио посмотрел на него, как на умственно отсталого.

\- К нам с тобой, вернее, над нами. В смысле, смеётся, - пояснил Виктор. – Юр, ну, правда, колись уже, чем мы тебя обидели?

\- Зачем колоться? Не надо обижать его, - вступился за тёзку Юри.

\- А то вы, свиньи, не понимаете. Решил снова смотаться от меня, да?! – Юрка злобно зыркнул из-под капюшона толстовки на Виктора.

\- Да мы же всего на четыре дня летим: только поженимся, и сразу назад.

\- Вот именно, вы женитесь, а меня в свидетели не берёте, - высказал наконец причину своего недовольства Плисецкий.

\- Но у меня уже есть Крис, а у Юри – Пхичит. К тому же Яков тебя не выпустит из «Юбилейного» до чемпионата Европы. Кроме того, мы надеялись, что в наше отсутствие ты присмотришь за зверями. 

\- Вот так всегда! А Гошу-то, небось, берёте и Милку – тоже попутным грузом. Могли бы и меня взять, у меня канадская виза после Скейт Канада всё ещё действует. К тому же, сейчас всё равно новогодние праздники, всё равно все будут бухать, а не тренироваться, – Юрка сплюнул на пол и зашагал прочь.

\- Я думал, ты на каникулы к дедушке поехать захочешь, - догнав его, сказал Виктор.

\- Успею я ещё сто раз к дедушке, а вот гейскую свадьбу посмотреть – вряд ли, - не поворачиваясь, буркнул Юрка. 

\- Ладно, я отпрошу тебя у Якова и попрошу родителей присмотреть за животными в наше отсутствие, - пообещал ему Виктор, понимая, что вскоре пожалеет об этом решении.

 

В аэропорту Монреаля их встретил не только Крис, но и Жан-Жак.

\- Хотели втихаря пожениться и зажать мальчишник? Не выйдет. Кое-кто вас заложил, - сказал Леруа, кивая на улыбавшегося Криса.

\- Леруа мы явно не приглашали, - заметил Юри.

\- А меня и не надо приглашать, я у себя дома. Напротив, это я приглашаю вас к себе в гости, - сказал Жан-Жак.

\- Прости, Джей-Джей, но вряд ли это удобно. У нас уже отель забронирован. Да и расписаться мы хотели без лишней шумихи, - возразил Виктор.

\- Ничего не хочу слышать. У меня двухэтажный дом в Мирабеле, места всем хватит, а бронь можно отменить. На стоянке стоит фургон, так что я вас похищаю на все новогодние праздники, - на этих словах Жан-Жак и Крис заговорщически переглянулись.

\- Если это похищение, то где завязанные глаза, кляп во рту и звонки с требованием выкупа? - ляпнул Плисецкий, и уже через несколько минут, когда его, схватив за руки и ноги, втаскивали в фургон, об этом пожалел.

Юрка ругался матерными словами и энергично брыкался, Виктор, Юри и Георгий дружно ржали, глядя на это, а Пхичит, поджидавший компанию в фургоне, снимал происходящее на телефон, как заправский папарацци.

\- Ой, кажется, он меня укусил! – воскликнул Крис.

\- Я тебе предлагал заклеить ему рот скотчем, - заметил Джей-Джей.

\- Я вам этот скотч, уёбки, в пердало засуну, - пообещал Юрка. – Я вам не невеста, чтоб меня похищать. Лучше бы этой свинье на голову мешок надели, - он мотнул головой в сторону Юри.

\- По-моему, это ты, феечка, визжишь, как поросёнок, - рассмеялся Жан-Жак.

\- Я тебе покажу феечку! – пригрозил Юрка.

\- Жду – не дождусь, - осклабился Леруа.

\- А ты куда лезешь? – Крис преградил дорогу Милке, собиравшейся сесть в фургон. – Это же мальчишник, так что женщинам тут не место.

\- А мне что прикажете делать? – уперев руки в бока, поинтересовалась Милка тоном, не предвещавшим, как уже убедился Юрка, ничего хорошего.

\- По магазинам прошвырнись, в SPA-салон сходи, ну, и что вы там ещё обычно делаете, – ехидно ответил Джакометти.

\- Вот, что мы обычно с нахалами делаем, - Мила подняла Криса и, отставив в сторону, забралась в фургон. – Ну, кто ещё желает подискутировать на тему гендерных различий?

Желающих больше не нашлось. Мила была дружно признана своим парнем, и фургончик тронулся, как только Крис с видом оскорблённого достоинства уселся на место рядом с водительским.

\- Выпустите меня из этого гадюшника на колёсиках, - не унимался Юрка.

\- Да что ты понимаешь, цыпа? Я ради вас расстарался, переоборудуя его в пати-бас. Тут даже минибар есть, - обиделся Джей-Джей и врубил стереосистему и иллюминацию.

\- С этого и следовало начинать, - обрадовался Виктор и принялся изучать ассортимент спиртного.

\- Музыка у тебя отстойная, - прокомментировал Юрка и уставился в окно.

\- Налейте шампанского девочке-подростку, может, хотя бы тогда подобреет, - попросил Жан-Жак.

От халявного шампанского Юрка не стал отказываться, правда, оно оказалось кислым и недостаточно крепким, чтобы подобреть от него. 

\- Мы сейчас заедем ко мне, чтобы оставить сумки и привести себя в порядок, а потом двинем в центр и оторвёмся по полной, - сообщил Жан-Жак и погнал по автостраде. 

Вскоре они оказались за чертой Монреаля, и вдоль дороги больше не было видно домов, только леса и поля. Примерно через час, в течение которого Юрка успел основательно заскучать, фургончик свернул с автострады на менее оживлённую дорогу, и вскоре припарковался в местности, очень похожей на сельскую, у домика, рядом с которым росли голубые ели. В Монреале дороги и тротуары были расчищены, здесь же лежал снег, белым покрывалом укутывая землю, деревья, кусты и крыши домов.

\- Однако тут зябко, - заметил Виктор, выгружая сумки.

\- Минус тридцать, - радостно сообщил Джей-Джей.

М-да, на такие погодные условия они не рассчитывали, вылетая из Москвы при нулевой температуре. Виктор даже шапку с собой не взял, не говоря уже о пуховике. Думал, что тёплые вещи не понадобятся для того, чтобы выскочить из тёплого отеля в центре Монреаля, сесть в такси и доехать до муниципалитета и расписаться, а оттуда таким же макаром – в ресторан.

\- Ужас! – сказал Юри и надвинул на лоб капюшон, зарываясь носом в шарф.

\- Нет, Юри, это красота, и ты наконец-то сможешь исполнить свою мечту и покататься на санках, - Виктора, похоже, ничуть не заботило то, что уши у него покраснели, изо рта валил пар, а ладони в тонких кожаных перчатках окоченели. – Надеюсь, у вас есть санки? – поинтересовался он у гостеприимного хозяина.

\- У нас даже ездовые собаки есть, - ответил Леруа.

\- Уии!!! – радостно воскликнул Плисецкий, до этого сосредоточенно дувшийся на весь мир. – А можно прокатиться на собачках?

\- Мы вообще-то сначала собирались в бар, а потом в ночной клуб, - попытался возразить Жан-Жак, но был прерван нестройным хором голосов гостей:

\- А мы хотим сначала прокатиться.

\- Хорошо, только зайдём переодеться, - Леруа был вынужден уступить подавляющему большинству.

Однако быстро выйти из дома гостям не удалось, поскольку их ждал накрытый в гостиной стол, у которого хлопотала Натали Леруа. Первым делом Юри направился к громадному, в человеческий рост, камину, перед которым, сидя задом к гостям, медитировал упитанный рыжий кот. 

\- А он не спалит себе усы? – поинтересовался Юрка.

\- Нет, потому что пламя отгорожено от нас огнеупорным стеклом, - ответил Алан Леруа.

Чтобы не обидеть родителей Жан-Жака, пришлось отобедать, наблюдая, как за высокими во всю стену окнами сгущались сумерки. Поглотив лазанью, запеченную рыбу, фаршированную утку и тонну салатов, и запив всё это изрядным количеством Шардоне, русская команда всё же настояла на катании на санках. Алан Леруа договорился с соседями, которые одолжили им ещё пару упряжек. На первых санях разместились Юри с Виктором, которому Джей-Джей одолжил тёплую куртку и шапку, во вторые уселись Мила с Гошей.

\- Ну, что, красивая, поехали кататься, - шепнул Жан-Жак Юрио, жестом приглашая занять место рядом с собой. 

Скрипнув зубами, Юрка согласился, однако предупредил:

\- Ещё раз назовёшь феечкой или красивой, юшку из носа пущу. 

Пхичит снова защелкал камерой, запечатлевая для истории сие неординарное событие.

\- Давайте наперегонки, - предложил Георгий и дёрнул поводья, вырываясь вперёд.

Вслед за ним стартанули сани Джей-Джея. 

\- Увезу тебя я в тундру, - запел Виктор, прижимая к себе Юри и погоняя собак.

Голубоглазые лайки бежали во весь опор по полям, унося седоков всё дальше от дороги. Морозный воздух обжигал щёки, а сердце радостно замирало, когда сани подпрыгивали на сугробах. Оказывается, суровая русская зима в этом году перебралась в Канаду. Вскоре из гонки, перевернувшись, выбыли санки Георгия. Затем отстал Леруа. Так что теперь Юри с Виктором мчались в ночь в одиночестве.

\- Виктор, а может, вернёмся? Мы уже так далеко, вдруг потеряемся, - забеспокоился Юри.

\- Ничего, у меня GPS в телефоне, - успокоил его Никифоров, вспомнил, что оставил телефон в кармане пальто, и стукнул себя рукой по лбу. – Вот я балда, забыл его!

Пришлось срочно разворачиваться и ехать назад. Вернувшись на дорогу, Виктор понял, что не может найти нужный дом, поскольку все они были однотипными – светлые, двухэтажные, с одинаковыми крылечками под двухскатным навесом и печными трубами на увешанных гирляндами восьмискатных крышах. 

Если бы не умные собаченьки, знавшие дорогу домой, пришлось бы Юри и Виктору объехать весь район. Перед домом Леруа сгрудилась галдевшая на всю улицу компания. Основательно вывалянная в снегу Мила оказывала первую помощь Жан-Жаку, у которого из носа шла кровь, Пхичит фоткал, Крис грелся холодным шампанским, Георгий драматически заламывал руки, взывая к совести Плисецкого. Совесть Юрио в связи с поздним временем, вероятно, спала.

\- Твоя работа? – поинтересовался Виктор у Юрки.

\- Он просто упал и стукнулся носом о спинку санок, - с невинным видом ответил тот. 

\- И так несколько раз, - закончил за него Виктор, прекрасно понимая, что Плисецкий явно помог Леруа упасть в нужном направлении, и, скорее всего, этим направлением был Юркин кулак.

\- Сам виноват, - упёрся Плисецкий. – Я его честно предупредил.

\- Может, зайдём в дом, холодно же, - попросил Юри.

\- Да ты совсем замёрз, - Виктор взял его заледеневшие руки в свои и поднёс ко рту, согревая своим дыханием. 

\- Лучше всего в это время года согревает глинтвейн. А кто лучше всех варит его? – спросил Крис и вместо ответа ткнул пальцем себе в грудь.

После зимнего экстрима компания расположилась перед камином, греясь теплом живого огня и щедро приправленным мёдом, гвоздикой и корицей глинтвейном. Юрка и Джей-Джей уселись в разных углах дивана, а Юри плюхнулся на пол рядом с котом и камином.

\- Я не понял, мы едем гулять, или как? – спросил вдруг Виктор после второго бокала.

\- Мы все пьяны, никто из нас не сможет сесть за руль, - ответил ему Джей-Джей.

\- Я не пил, - вызвался Плисецкий.

\- А права у тебя есть? – поинтересовался Леруа. – Или, может быть, ты знаком с канадскими дорожными знаками? Знаешь, что делать, если вдруг заметишь на дороге оленя? [2]

\- Думаю, их встретишь не чаще, чем полицейских в такое время суток в этом захолустье, - отмахнулся Юрка.

\- Ошибаешься! Олени тут не редкость, и иногда они выходят из лесу на проезжую часть. Не знаю, как у вас в России, но у нас чтят закон, поэтому я вас за руль не пущу и сам не сяду, - заупрямился Джей-Джей.

\- Ну, а ресторан какой-нибудь поблизости есть? – Вите захотелось срочно выйти в люди и немного покуролесить. А как иначе? У него ведь джетлаг. В Питере-то сейчас раннее утро, а передремать он успел в самолёте, так что сейчас чувствовал себя бодрым и готовым к любым свершениям. Так почему бы не погулять? В конце концов, он первый раз в жизни женится.

\- Есть, только он сейчас наверное уже закрыт, - пожал плечами Джей-Джей.

\- Да ну, время детское, ещё десяти часов нет, - сказал Никифоров тоном «брат Митька помирает, ухи просит».

\- Ладно, идём, - согласился Жан-Жак.

 

Ага, пошли… На дверях местного ресторана красовалась табличка «Закрыто», а в зале меланхолично дожёвывали свои порции три, как надеялся персонал, последних посетителя. Ни тебе музыки, ни тебе танцев и никакой шоу-программы. Одним словом, скука смертная! Но не зря же они тащились несколько километров по морозу.

\- Я же говорил, что уже поздно, - заметил Леруа, - идёмте домой.

\- Но мы же русские, мы не сдадимся, - Виктор твёрдо решил полирнуть пивком, поэтому с напористостью танка ломанулся внутрь. За ним последовали остальные члены русской команды, словно торговые корабли за атомным ледоколом.

\- Если вы хотите что-то покушать, то подумайте (может, передумаете), а то у нас кухня закрывается через десять минут, - заявила им с порога официантка – потасканная тётка лет пятидесяти с засаленными волосами, кое-как скрученными в гульку и скреплёнными карандашом. 

\- Пф… нам бы пива, а потом и подумать можно. Мы же не наедаться пришли, - заявил Виктор.

Гости канадской столицы взяли меню, бегло его просмотрели и заказали ягнячьих ребрышек из расчёта одна порция на двоих и пиво. Не успели сделать по несколько глоточков пива и расслабиться, как подавшая рёбрышки официантка намекнула:

\- Надо бы расплатиться, а то нам нужно кассу закрывать. 

Пришлось выложить деньги на бочку, вернее, кредитные карты на стол. Короче, расслабиться не удалось – активное наведение порядка в зале этому не способствовало. Хотя, ребрышки оказались очень вкусными. Однако тема пива, равно, как и тема танцев на столе, осталась нераскрыта.

\- Теперь-то мы точно знаем, что в рестораны «на пиво» тут не ходят, - резюмировал Гоша. 

\- Да, в ресторанах тут кушают, - пояснил Леруа. – Обеды ориентировочно с одиннадцати до четырнадцати и ужины с шестнадцати до двадцати одного. В остальное время, ввиду непопулярности процесса, персонал может практически отсутствовать. Кроме того, завтра новый год, поэтому сегодня вечером все спешат поскорее закончить дела, закрыть офисы и рестораны, чтобы отправиться в центр города или на частные пати.

\- Странные люди, - пожала плечами Мила.

\- И не говори… - поддержал её Гоша.

\- Ничего, завтра наверстаем, - пообещал Жан-Жак.

 

Таки наверстали. Началось всё засветло и вполне прилично с обеда в пафосном ресторане, после чего друзья отправились прошвырнуться по бульвару Сен-Лоран с заходом во все торгово-развлекательные центры и бары, попадавшиеся им по пути. С какого-то момента Юри помнил происходящее лишь фрагментами и словно бы во сне.

Вот бухой Жан-Жак снимает с себя рубашку, чтобы продемонстрировать все свои татухи. Затем обнимает Юрио и шепчет ему на французском, что тот трэ бель, трэ жоли и трэ шер, за что тут же получает от Русской Феи в табло и идёт искать утешения у Изабеллы.

Вот Крис в каком-то ночном клубе (кажется, это был гей-клуб) вертится на пилоне, выделывая такое, что штатные танцоры готовы подсыпать ему стрихнина в выпивку, чтобы не отбивал постоянных клиентов, наперебой сующих деньги ему в трусы. Пхичит делает много сенсационных кадров. Витя хлопает в ладоши и подбадривает друга выкриками:

\- Давай, Крис! А, ну, подвигай попой, покажи нам свои булочки!

Крис энергично крутит задницей, заголяя её до неприличия. При виде этого Юри настигает ревность от того, что всё внимание Виктора сейчас принадлежит Джакометти. Одержимый доказать всем, что он может ничуть не хуже, Юри лезет на пилон, пока Крис отходит к барной стойке, чтобы принять угощение от благодарных зрителей. 

После пяти или шести бокалов шампанского (кто их там считает?), стаканчика рома и пары стаканов абсента Юри уже всё равно, какая музыка играет и как на него посмотрят окружающие. Ноги сами просятся в пляс, а бесенята в глазах Виктора лишь раззадоривают. Настроение такое же игристое, как шампанское, которое вместе с прочим спиртным всё ещё бурлит в его крови. Тело лёгкое и звонкое. Оно выделывает на шесте такие упражнения, после которых потом наверняка будут болеть все мышцы, но сейчас Юри об этом не думает. Ему свистят и аплодируют, требуя снять хотя бы часть одежды. Юри расстёгивает несколько пуговиц на рубашке, так что теперь настаёт черёд Виктора ревновать.

Однако Виктор не теряет время зря на рефлексию, и тоже забирается на шест. Теперь они отжигают вдвоём. Шест подозрительно скрипит, но выдерживает их вес. Они трутся о шест и друг о друга, обнимаются и смеются, пьяные, расхристанные и безумно счастливые. Пхичит уже столько всего запечатлел с момента приезда, что у него не осталось места на карте памяти, поэтому Виктору приходится делать их селфи на свой телефон без отрыва от шеста. Юри поддерживает его за талию, не давая свалиться, ухватившись свободной рукой за шест. Виктор закидывает ногу на шест, растягиваясь в вертикальном шпагате, и прогибается назад. Юри зависает над ним на одной руке, сжав между ногами шест и вытянув другую руку горизонтально. 

Менеджеру клуба настолько понравились их акробатические эротические этюды, что он предлагает им трудоустройство и помощь в получении вида на жительство в Канаде. Виктор культурно посылает его на хуй, пространно объясняя, что русские не только не сдаются, но и не продаются. Во время этого разговора Юрио хватает Юри за руку и тащит его в туалет, якобы освежиться. В туалете Плисецкий заявляет, что это похищение, и велит ему помалкивать, иначе сунет головой в унитаз. Естественно, такая перспектива отнюдь не радует Кацуки. Поскольку тормоза у него давно отказали, то он готов поспорить с Ледяным Тигром России о том, кто кого окунёт в унитаз, но Юрио меняет тактику и объясняет, что это – русская народная традиция: воровать невесту перед свадьбой и требовать за неё выкуп. И лучше бы Кацудону не выпендриваться, иначе он лично тотчас же выкупит его пустой бутылкой по башке. «Ну, раз традиция такая, тогда похищай», - вздыхает Юри и покорно идёт за Юрио сначала в гардероб за верхней одеждой, а затем на улицу. 

На улице царит веселье, несмотря на холодрыгу и метель. Такое впечатление, что все жители и гости Монреаля высыпали на улицы встречать Новый год. Какое-то время обоим весело, однако холод не тётка, и вскоре Юрио тащит скукожившегося и посиневшего Юри погреться в какой-то бар. На жутком француржике (англо-французском суржике) им объясняют, что нужно сделать заказ либо проваливать на фиг. Юрка заказывает какое-то слабоалкогольное пойло для сугрева и чтоб захорошело и через некоторое время просит повторить. После очередного повтора их просят расплатиться. Тут-то и обнаруживается, что денег при себе нет у обоих, и Юрио начинает канючить: «Месье, же не манж па сис жур». Однако ему не удаётся разжалобить своими честными кошачьими глазками цвета бутылочного стекла месье бармена, и тот грозится вызвать полицию. Нахальство, как известно, второе счастье, а у Юрио – первое. Поэтому он не пугается и тычет под нос бармену свой загранпаспорт, удостоверяющий не только личность, но и возраст своего владельца. Тот вчитывается в ксиву и понимает, что правонарушение совершил не только шестнадцатилетний парень, но и он сам, продав несовершеннолетнему спиртное. После непродолжительных прений на том же француржике, а также с помощью языка мимики и жестов инцидент удаётся замять, и вместо того, чтобы сдать правонарушителей полиции, их с почестями и вышибалой выпроваживают на улицу.

Юри и Юрио почапали дальше, но уже не так резво. Они прошли мимо станции метро Кастельнау справа и закрытого Макдональдса слева по ходу, и свернули направо возле какого-то парка. По пути им попалась пара ресторанчиков, но все они были закрыты, а жопы уже начинали подмерзать, несмотря на то, что по сравнению со вчерашним днём потеплело аж на десять градусов. Они снова свернули направо и наконец-то узрели открытый бар. Юрио сфоткал Юри на фоне таблички с названием заведения, запостил его в Инстаграмме и написал комментарий с требованием выкупа для Никифорова. После этого Юри и Юрио зашли внутрь и заказали по коктейлю с интригующим названием «Спешл филипп» и какой-то мелкий съестной мусор. На этот раз Юрио сразу предупредил, что к ним скоро присоединятся друзья, которые за всё и расплатятся. Они уселись у барной стойки и принялись ждать. Ждать пришлось очень долго, поэтому они заказали ещё по коктейлю, Юрио – «Чёрную фею», Юри – «Голубую лагуну», после чего у Юри случился очередной провал в памяти.

 

Виктор не сразу обнаружил пропажу Юри. Сначала он обошёл весь ночной клуб, и лишь поняв, что Юрки тоже здесь нет, выбежал на улицу. За ним последовали Гоша и Мила. Не столько, чтобы помочь с поисками Юри, столько, чтобы не потерялся сам Витя. Пхичита пришлось оставить присматривать за позорно вырубившимся к тому времени Джакометти. «Слабак», - прокомментировал Виктор, услышав от Милы о состоянии нестояния Криса.

В людском водовороте было трудно отыскать знакомые лица, и вскоре, поддавшись всеобщему ликованию по поводу наступившего нового года, Витя забыл о своей цели. Он стал, как и все, горланить песни и обниматься с прохожими. Чуть погодя он затащил Милу и Гошу погреться в очередной бар. Тут Витю посетила мудрая мысль посмотреть в свой телефон. Пропущенный звонок от мамы и несколько поздравительных SMS-ок от знакомых – вот и всё, что было в уведомлениях. Заглянув в Инстаграмм на страничку Плисецкого, он увидел свежее фото Юри на фоне таблички с надписью «Бар Александрплац». Виктор справился у местного бармена, далеко ли отсюда до бара «Александрплац». Тот, видимо, не хотел терять клиента, и прикинулся валенком, не понимающим по-английски и не ориентирующимся на местности. Однако после того как Виктор приобрёл у него целую бутылку виски (спиртное тут после одиннадцати вечера можно было купить только в барах), моментально вспомнил и язык, и карту города, и сообщил, что «Александрплац» находится на проспекте Экспланад, до которого рукой подать от пересекающей бульвар Сен-Лоран улицы Сен-Зонтик Восток. Дружно поржав над названием улицы, друзья отправились по указанному адресу, прихватив с собой купленную в баре бутылку вискаря.

Поймать такси оказалось непросто, потому что вся толпа как раз в это время решила скоропостижно разъехаться по домам. Пришлось идти пешком, периодически согревая себя виски. Как только Виктор узрел табличку с названием Сент-Зонтик, то сразу свернул налево, не обратив внимания, что идёт на восток, а не на запад. Они шли и шли, периодически прикладываясь к бутылке, но проспекта Экспланад всё не было среди поперечных улиц. Мила поняла, пока они остаются втроём, то придётся продолжать пить, и отстала, задержавшись у витрины магазина косметики и парфюмерии. 

Устав и замерзнув, Витя и Гоша присели отдохнуть и забухать на тёпленьком капоте полицейской машины. Из машины высунулся полицейский и хотел их согнать, но когда услышал, что они русские, то перестал возмущаться и присоединился. После совместной выпивки полицейский, оказавшийся уроженцем Белоруссии, объяснил, что им нужно было свернуть с бульвара Сен-Лонан не налево, на Сен-Зонтик Запад, а направо, на Сен-Зонтик Восток, и вызвался их подвезти [3]. 

\- Как всё запущено, - вздохнул Виктор и согласился.

 

\- Надо было сразу тебя по башке выкупить, - сказал Юрио, увидев тормознувшую у бара полицейскую машину, из которой выскочил Никифоров.

К тому моменту Юри и Юрио уже сидели в пустом зале под присмотром охранника, поскольку, как выяснилось, бар работал только до часа ночи, а менеджер наяривал в полицию.

Витя облобызал Юри и поклялся, что никогда его больше не оставит, расплатился по счёту, раздал всем автографы и забрал пропажу, после чего позвонил Жан-Жаку и попросил его собрать остальных. Витю, Юри, Георгия и Юру доставила в дом Леруа полицейская машина, наделав шороху в тихом и мирном квартале, поскольку Юрке захотелось проехаться с сиреной и мигалкой. Милу, Криса, Пхичита и Жан-Жака привёз фургончик, за рулём которого была Изабелла. Джей-Джей выглядел сконфуженным и присмиревшим. На его правой скуле красовался синяк, симметричный оставленному Юркой.

Следующий день они все честно проспали, периодически вставая попить водички и в туалет. К вечеру первого января Виктор проснулся и попросил хересу, чтоб не так тошнило. Хереса не оказалось, так что пришлось опохмеляться Шардоне, после чего он свернулся калачиком на диване и снова уснул.

Ну, а на следующий день Виктор и Юри зарегистрировали брак в Муниципалитете Монреаля и отправились на банкет. Как ни старался Юрка, но снова умыкнуть Юри ему не удалось, поскольку Виктор не отпускал того от себя ни на шаг (даже в туалет парой ходили и очень долго оттуда не выходили). Зато пролезть под столом и стащить Юрину туфлю у него получилось. Так что пришлось Никифорову всё же раскошеливаться на выкуп. На вырученные деньги Юрка купил себе новенький Айфон и был доволен, как слон. 

Вместо брачной ночи у Юри и Виктора были лихорадочные сборы на самолёт, в три часа ночи вылетавший из Монреаля в Москву. Вместить в небольшие чемоданы всё подаренное на свадьбу не представлялось возможным, поэтому во избежание платы за перевес багажа пришлось распихивать вещи по сумкам товарищей. Мила, таки добравшаяся до магазинов косметики и парфюмерии, забила свой чемодан пудом баночек и тюбиков, поэтому была не слишком довольна соседством с ними мужских шмоток. Георгий вёз родственникам баночки с кленовым сиропом и приторно-сладкое печенье с ним же. Юрка ограничился парой новых свитеров и ошейником со стразами для Пети, поэтому в его багаже как раз и оказалась большая часть вещей Юри и Виктора.

 

1 Верка Сердючка - Монолог балерины Беллы Куценко  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBuVkDeYekc&list=RDqBuVkDeYekc&t=236  
2 С ездовыми собаками я, конечно, загнула, но про оленей чистая правда. На экзамене по правилам дорожного движения в Канаде действительно есть такой вопрос.  
3 Монреаль - остров, поперёк которого, проходит бульвар Saint Laurent. Улицы, пересекающие бульвар Сен-Лоран, имеют нумерацию, начиная именно от него, и вся нумерация домов улиц, пересекающих Saint Laurent, ведёт свой отсчёт от него в сторону востока или запада, начиная с нуля, т.е. всегда нужно уточнять, вам нужен EST или OUEST. И ещё один важный момент: нумерация домов не порядковая. Номер идёт не по порядку, а по расстоянию от Saint Laurent.  
https://pp.userapi.com/c834202/v834202153/7bc6c/84k7cUL3IIQ.jpg  
https://pp.userapi.com/c841334/v841334404/55791/pB9ZugKTjEA.jpg  
https://pp.userapi.com/c841334/v841334404/557ae/19cD3FmZpmg.jpg  
https://pp.userapi.com/c841334/v841334404/557b8/Op2rZSrDENk.jpg  
https://78.media.tumblr.com/d0dfc9664df5fbbeaabc4f50c6fea7a8/tumblr_p0te5jBSlp1rd96iko3_540.jpg  
https://78.media.tumblr.com/9323b2b7ae2e6d8aa1c7f9c7f859e025/tumblr_p0te5jBSlp1rd96iko1_540.png  
https://78.media.tumblr.com/32267dcd7dde85dd322aeb91cf78ec6d/tumblr_p0te5jBSlp1rd96iko2_540.jpg


End file.
